


Unwavering Love

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drama, Elf, Elves, M/M, Mentions of Dutch, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Draco was an Elf from the very beginning, how couldn't he, when both of his parents were Elves? Creature fic HP/DM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic for the: Lost in Translation Challenge.

He knew what he was from the very beginning. How couldn't he, when both of his parents were Elves.

All Elves were born with partners, mates, and so was he. The thing was, he didn't acknowledge his mate's presence, didn't even know who it was or could be.

His parents were loving, but never in public. Love was only reserved for private occasions.

He was seventeen now, but showed no interest in finding his mate. His parents were worried. They were together since they were sixteen. Especially his mother was worried. She knew what a denied or neglected bond could accomplish. It would result in deep depression and even death.

Elves were bonded to someone. One, and only one. They could even communicate in their own language. Only mates and other Elves could understand it. Mates could be other Elves, creatures, or even humans.

The Elves in their realm were classified by power and sub-classified by blood. The Malfoys were wealthy, pure-blooded and their power wasn't something to be taken lightly. They prided themselves in being one of the most high ranked Elves. Only second to the Royal Family.

The Malfoy family lived in the Malfoy Manor, on a beautiful hill, just out of town. The Manor was spacious and the garden that adorned it was breathtaking. Narcissa Malfoy prided herself in her garden. She took care of most of it. The garden itself almost vibrated with all the love and passion that was poured into it. Even her son, Draco, admired the garden often and even joined her to help manage the garden.

She loved the feeling of accomplishment, and most plants did well under her gentle hands. She worked at a florist's and made bouquets, even though she didn't really need to work. She enjoyed her work very much and derived pleasure and satisfaction from it.

Lucius worked as a councilor for the Royal Family. He was a deeply respected man.

And then there was Draco, their son. He really was a curious boy. Acting snobbish and over the limit, while he somehow almost always got away from problems. In school he was one of the brightest pupils. He actually just graduated, and his eighteenth birthday was soon approaching. In just over a week, it would be the fifth of June. He knew he needed a mate and needed to start courting soon, but he just wasn't ready yet.

But when he looked at his parents he couldn't help but think that he might be missing out on something good. Something that would make him happy.

He was currently watering the beautiful flowers from the garden. His mother never used magic on them, and neither would he. So he fulfilled the labor without the uses of magic.

By the time that all the plants were watered it was already late afternoon. He sighed and walked into the rather cool house. He poured himself a glass of water and sat down at the large kitchen table. He sipped his water while he put his head in his hand. He absent mindedly stared in front of him at the blank wall. His mother walked in the room and she considerably lightened up.

"Here you are, Draco," she said relieved.

"Were you searching for me?" asked Draco curiously.

"Yes, I was. I actually wanted to talk to you," said the elegantly dressed woman.

Draco nodded, and Narcissa took a seat next to him. "I wanted to talk to you about your mate, Draco. You're nearly eighteen now, and you haven't even attempted to search out for that person, let alone court your mate."

Draco hung his head in shame. "I know, Mum. That's why I wanted to ask a question. Is it worth it? Is the trouble worth having a mate?"

A dreamy look crossed over Narcissa's face. "Yes. Yes, it is," she replied.

"But where do I need to start? How do I find that person?" asked Draco a little bit frustrated.

His mother smiled. "That depends on what your mate is. But the idea is the same. There is a connection between you and your mate. You just need to find and search for it."

"How did you know then?"

Narcissa smiled. "I was working on a beautiful bouquet, my best one, when I felt a presence. He stood in the doorway of the greenhouse I was working in. We looked at each other and from that moment on we knew."

Draco stared contemplatively at the wall in front of him. A frown marred his face. "But what if my mate is human? He wouldn't even know, would he?"

"He? No, if he's human, he would not know."

Draco looked cross at his slip-up. Yes, he knew his mate was a he and that he was a human.

"But I need to go, Draco. Your father and I are going to a business party," said Narcissa. "By the time that we'll be back it would be really late."

"Alright. Have a great night," said Draco who stood up and hugged his mother.

"Welterusten," she said in their language, before she walked away.

Draco sighed, before he walked to his bedroom to change his clothes. When he walked downstairs, he took the back door and strided to the stables. He saddled his horse, Castanea, and went out for a long ride.

* * *

He got back late that evening and he was hungry. He put Castanea in his stable and unsaddled him.

He prepared something for him to eat and went to his bedroom. He made a decision and would follow it through.

He would find his mate.

He put his plate away and stood up from his bed. He got a bag from his closet and proceeded to pack. From shoes to jumpers, they were all gently placed in his bag.

He would leave tomorrow morning. He would ask his mother to pack some food and a sleeping bag. He could pack his stuff and put it in the bags on the back of his horse. He smiled, because he was finally going to find his long awaited mate. He finished packing his things and slept wonderfully.

* * *

When he awoke again he felt great and very well rested. He yawned and pulled on some clothes before going downstairs to the living room. His mother was already seated at a lovely chair. "You're leaving." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to search for my mate," he said proudly.

His mother smiled. "When are you leaving?"

"Today. I wondered if you'd make me some food to take with me and if you'd get my sleeping bag."

"Of course. You're in quite a hurry, aren't you?" she asked bemused.

"I am," he beamed.

She laughed and stood up to get the things he asked for.

Draco went outside and got to the stables. He once again saddled Castanea and also put the empty bags on his back. He then walked inside and got his packed bag from his room.

He waited patiently downstairs in the living room for his mother to come down. A quarter later his mother had his bag ready and waiting.

"Thanks, Mum," he murmured.

"You're welcome. Now, don't be seen by those who don't need to see you, and be careful. Just bring your beautiful mate back with you, safe and well."

"I will, Mum, I will." With that he walked to Castanea with the two bags and fastened them securely. He opened the stable door and after they were outside he took his seat. Just when he was about to leave the grounds his mother yelled something in their language. "Wees voorzichtig!"

"Zal ik doen, Mam!" he yelled back right before he was out of earshot. His horse galloped them out of town and into a brightly lit forest. It was summer, and therefore warm, even if it was still morning. He knew where he needed to go, his instincts were a great help.

After a while the scenery changed. The forest thinned out and in its wake it left mountains. The sun stood high up in the air and it was nearly cloudless.

He and Castanea rode out the mountains in a few hours and behind it lay a little village. It was already late in the evening apparently, seeing as the sun was already nearly down. He used his magic to disguise himself and searched for a place to sleep.

He found a nice place, and secured Castanea before unsaddling and unpacking him. He walked inside the small but inviting looking room. He got to the clerk, and after a small talk was led to his room.

He only took out the necessary things and stayed in his room for the remainder of the evening. The sun cast its last rays of feeble light, before it completely disappeared beyond the horizon.

Draco got to his bed and toyed with his necklace. He sighed before slowly drifting off to sleep, all the while dreaming about a boy with pitch-black hair and startling green eyes.


	2. Found

_He only packed out the necessary things and stayed in his room for the remainder of the evening. The sun cast its last rays of feeble light, before it completely disappeared behind the horizon._

_Draco got to his bed and toyed with his necklace. He sighed before slowly drifting off to sleep, all the while dreaming about a boy with pitch-black hair and startling green eyes._

* * *

When he awoke, he was a bit disorientated, but he soon knew where he was. He got up and pulled on some clothes, before packing and going downstairs, disguise already firm in place. He paid and left to find Castanea. He found him exactly where he left him and saddled and repacked him, before taking his seat.

He trotted out of town and came across green fields, filled with daisies. It looked absolutely stunning, even Draco could admit that. Castanea thought so too, for he whinnied. Draco smiled and patted his neck.

They continued on their journey through the fields, and after a while it slowly turned into a massive forest.

The trees were large and had rich leaves. The sun barely made it through the dense and thick leaves. Dark ferns and blooming wild flowers covered the forest's ground. With every step that Castanea took he was closer to finding his mate. That thought made him happy and elated. He spurred Castanea on to go a bit faster. So they trotted through the forest and admired the view.

They continued on their journey until it was too dark to see. He found a place where they could stop and sleep. A natural little cave was where he decided to stay.

He unpacked and unsaddled Castanea and tied him to a tree. He walked in the cave and lit a light in the palm of his hand and looked around. It was a bit dirty and a few bones were scattered around, but at least it was dry. He cleaned the cave up a bit and rolled out his sleeping bag.

He created a little torch and put it in a natural round hole. He laid down on his sleeping bag and pulled it over him. Before he fell asleep a feeling of helplessness and despair came over him. The feelings of his mate. It was a foreign feeling, since Draco only felt it faintly before. It meant that he was getting closer to his mate. He settled on that thought instead of worrying over the feelings he felt over the bond.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by in a blur and by the time it was Friday he knew he was near his mate. The bond pulled him closer and closer and after trotting out of a forest he came across a village. He felt absolutely sick to his stomach and dizzy.

His arms and the back of his neck were properly sunburnt and in the course of the day he picked up on a heatstroke. He was swaying on Castanea's back, but kept going, since he was sure that his mate was located at this village.

He kept his disguise in place, but he was sure it was crumbling with the second that ticked by. He wiped at his face with the back of his hand and gripped the reins of Castanea. They trotted through the street and Draco got off of Castanea to lie under a tree.

His mate was going nowhere and he could use a little nap. He got comfortable on the patch of grass and drifted off slowly.

* * *

When he woke up again the sun was already setting. He yawned and tried to stand before promptly falling back down. His head was spinning and throbbing and he groaned. He first crouched before gently standing up, and even than he needed to hold on to Castanea to keep his balance after almost falling over.

After a few minutes of adjustment they gently crossed the street and after about ten minutes Draco felt the need to stop. His breathing was erratic and he got off of Castanea in a daze.

The gardens of the street were too neat for his standards, but his attention was drawn to a door with a number four on it. 'Privet Drive' said the sign of the street and Draco knew without a doubt that his mate lived in Privet Drive number four.

He walked forward with leaden feet and a dry mouth. He knocked once, but he didn't even hear it himself, so he stood up a bit straighter and knocked clearly three times, full of anticipation and anxiety. The first thing he heard was a door and after that footsteps. His vision began to swim and he blinked several times, but the darkness was slowly closing in.

The door opened and Draco looked up through hazy eyes. His mate stood before him, he knew. Pitch-black hair, green eyes and also something out of place. A big purple bruise on his left cheek was not something that Draco expected. "Uhm…hi," said Draco before he promptly passed out from the combined force of his sunburn, heatstroke, dehydration and stress.


	3. Wondering

_The door opened and Draco looked up through hazy eyes. His mate stood before him, he knew. Pitch-black hair, green eyes and also something out of place. A big purple bruise on his left cheek was not something that Draco expected. "Uhm…hi," said Draco before he promptly passed out from the combined force of his sunburn, heatstroke, dehydration and stress._

* * *

When he opened the door he stood eye to eye with a blond haired, grey eyed boy, who didn't look much older than himself. The boy looked at him with a look full of wonder. "Uhm…hi," he said before passing out. Harry could only just catch him before he fell to the ground.

He gently laid him down in the hall, before looking outside. A beautiful chestnut horse was calmly standing out on the street.

Harry looked a bit cross. First stalling the horse, or carrying the boy up to his room? Harry chose the latter. He gently closed the door and looked at the lying, unmoving figure. He shook his head and carefully picked the boy up.

He carried him up the stairs and into the room, before laying him down on his bed.

He silently got down the stairs and walked through the front door to the beautiful horse still standing on the street.

"Hello. What's your name, boy?" asked Harry cooingly. The horse whinnied and Harry smiled.

"Well come on then. Lets get you in a stable. Uncle Vernon wouldn't notice another horse in his large stable." He took hold of the reins and slowly walked to the back with the horse in tow.

When Harry put the horse in his stable he whinnied. "I know. You're lucky my family is out of town. I'll take care of your owner." With that Harry got out of the stable and walked back into the house.

He filled a bowl with clean water, got a towel and a salve with aloe vera in it. He then went upstairs with his things and softly stepped inside his bedroom. The boy was clearly still unconscious, since he hadn't moved an inch. Harry sat down on an unoccupied spot on the bed, near the hip of the person currently lying in his bed, and looked at his face.

He touched the boy's hair, and in doing so he saw the long, pointy ears, which indicated that the person in his bed was an Elf. Harry had never seen an Elf before, because Elves rarely came near humans. He frowned, not because it was an Elf, but the condition he was in. Elves used magic, so why did the boy look worse for wear?

Harry removed the boy his shirt, so he could access all the areas that were sunburned. He blushed when he saw the well defined muscles in the Elf's chest and abdomen. He turned the Elf around carefully so he could look at his back.

Harry frowned. He pulled the blond hair away and winced. The back of the boy's neck was scarlet, just like a little part of his back. He dipped the towel in the water and carefully began to wipe at the burned area, so it would cool down a bit, since it was burning hot.

When Harry finished, he picked up the jar of salve and carefully scooped up a generous amount of aloe vera smelling substance. He carefully spread it out on the boy's neck and back, and after finishing waited for the salve to dry.

He then picked up the soaking wet towel again and cooled down the arms of the Elf. He then picked up the salve again and spread it over the burned areas. He yet again waited for the salve to dry, before turning the Elf back over again.

Now he did the same thing on the front of the Elf's arms, since he couldn't reach it when he was turned.

He observed the Elf, now that he was finished with the salve. He was handsome, Harry could most certainly admit that, and he looked like an aristocrat. Slightly pointy features, very light skin colour and beautiful grey eyes, which were currently hidden beneath closed eyelids.

Harry frowned. He never really fancied anyone, be it boy or girl. But this boy, even unconscious gave him butterflies in his stomach. He stood up, took everything with him and put the things in their place when he got downstairs. There was hell to pay when everything wasn't in its proper place. Uncle Vernon made it very clear only a few days ago, resulting in a big, ugly purple bruise on his left cheek.

He scowled and picked up the bags form the Elf. Thankfully his so called "family" was out of town for at least one week. They let him stay only so he could take care of the horses in the stable, and they left him without any food. Thankfully he'd done some chores in the neighbourhood, so he saved some money.

He could use it to take care of himself and his unexpected guest. He climbed up the stairs and manoeuvred his bedroom door open. He glanced at his bed and put the bags down, before quickly looking up at the bed again.

Grey eyes met his green gaze and Harry asked a bit startled: "You're awake? Would you like some water?" The boy in his bed nodded and Harry quickly went downstairs to get his guest some water. He got an entire jug of water and brought it with him upstairs.

When he opened the door the Elf was already sitting up. Harry grabbed the glass that stood on his nightstand and filled it with water, before giving the glass to his guest. "Here. If you need some more, just ask and I'll refill it."

The boy nodded and drained his glass almost immediately. He held his glass up and Harry refilled it. This time the boy drank slower, and when the glass was half full he put it on the nightstand. "What is your name?" asked the boy curiously.

"Harry. Harry Potter. What's yours?" asked Harry who pulled a chair to him and sat down next to the bed.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," he replied.

"Well, Draco Malfoy, would you like something to eat?" asked Harry.

"Yes. In the green bag there must be some food left."

Harry nodded and pulled out some food and also a photograph. He frowned and handed it over to the boy, Draco.

"She's my mother. The most amazing woman I've ever come across," said Draco with a small smile.

"She's very pretty. What's her name?"

"Her name is Narcissa, and she's married to my dad, Lucius. Where is your family?"

Harry shrugged and said: "My mum and dad died when I was one year old, and since then I live with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. But they're away for at least a week. Enough time for you to recover, don't you think?"

Draco nodded silently. He picked up his sandwich and asked politely: "Do you want one too?"

Harry nodded. Draco handed him a sandwich and they both ate in silence. After a while Harry couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "Why are you here? Don't you live in the Elven Realm?"

Draco looked down, frowning. "I do. I do live in the Elven Realm. I was here on a task. But I think I've pretty much fulfilled it, so I could return again when I feel better." Draco looked hesitant, before asking, "I can stay here, right?"

"Yes, of course. It would be boring otherwise. But only if you tell me more about yourself and where you live," said Harry, smiling.

"Of course," said Draco, laughing. "I live in the Malfoy Manor. It's very spacious and the garden is phenomenal. My mother works at a florist's, and my father is a councillor. Our Realm is almost all the way surrounded by forests and mountains. It has a great town centre and the villages surrounding us are peaceful and keep a bit of a distance.

"The Royal Family is really kind and good to us. I just graduated from Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a Magical school for Elves. It actually is a great castle with towers and turrets. I was Sorted in Slytherin, one of the four Houses." He yawned then and Harry looked up to the clock.

Eleven thirty PM. Harry frowned and said: "I think we should better go to sleep. You can lie on my bed, I'll lie on the couch." Before Draco could object Harry had already stood up, gathered his pyjamas and went downstairs.

Draco pulled out his clothes (only then did he notice he was shirtless), wincing when he moved his burned limbs. He laid down in bed, only clad in boxers and turned down the lamp on the nightstand.  _'What a day,'_  he thought, while making himself comfortable.

* * *

When he woke up again after losing consciousness he was lying in a bed, and nobody was in the room. He sat up straight to the headboard and heard some one coming up the stairs. He looked at the door and saw his mate walking through. He quickly glanced at the bed and put the bags down, before looking surprised.

Draco would've laughed at his reaction, but grimaced when he moved a bit. "You're awake? Would you like some water?" blurted his mate.

He nodded and his mate went downstairs to get it for him. He was very thirsty. "Probably dehydration," grumbled Draco to himself. He hoisted himself up more and put the pillow behind his back and against the headboard as to ease his burned back. His mate came back again with a jug in his hand and picked up the glass on the nightstand.

His mate gave the filled glass to him and said: "Here. If you need some more, just ask and I'll refill it."

Draco nodded and drained the glass almost instantly, while thinking:  _'Most definitely dehydration.'_  He held up his glass and his mate refilled it again. This time he drank slower and when his glass was half full put it on the nightstand. "What is your name?" he asked, itching to know his mate's name. He wasn't disappointed.

"Harry. Harry Potter. What's yours?" asked his mate, who sat down in a chair.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Well, Draco Malfoy, would you like something to eat?"

"Yes. In the green bag there must be some food left," he said.

Harry nodded and searched in his bag. He pulled out some sandwiches and a photograph. He handed both of them over, to which Draco replied: "She's my mother. The most amazing woman I've ever come across."

"She's very pretty. What's her name?"

"Her name is Narcissa, and she's married to my dad, Lucius. Where is your family?" He added as an afterthought.

His mate, Harry, shrugged. "My mum and dad died when I was one year old, and since then I live with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. But they're away for at least a week. Enough time for you to recover, don't you think?"

Draco nodded silently. So his mate's parents were gone. He only needed to figure out how close he was to his remaining family. "Do you want one too?" he asked politely when he picked his sandwiches up.

Harry nodded and Draco handed him a sandwich. Draco glanced at his mate a few times. He looked cross and indecisive about something. After a while Draco knew why, when his mate asked: "Why are you here? Don't you live in the Elven Realm?"

Draco looked down and frowned. What should he tell? He settled for something vague. "I do. I do live in the Elven Realm. I was here on a task. But I think I've pretty much fulfilled it, so I think I could return again when I feel better." He looked hesitant. Did his mate even want him here? "I can stay here, right?"

"Yes, of course. It would be boring otherwise. But only if you tell me more about yourself and where you live," said his mate, who smiled.

And so Draco did. He told a bit about the Malfoy Manor, his Realm and Hogwarts.

And now, here he was. Sleeping in the bed of his mate, full with the scent of him, while his mate himself was only downstairs. He just hoped he could formulate a plan to get Harry with him to his Realm. He really should ask about the relation between him and his family. He yawned again and snuggled deeper in the light sheets, perfectly thin for the weather. He sighed, before falling in a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile Harry was tossing and turning on the couch. He frowned. Why was he so restless? He couldn't stop thinking about his guest, Draco, who currently slept in his bed. He just settled for the thought that it was just because it was someone foreign. Which resulted in him thinking why he let him stay. He groaned. He already knew the answer. Firstly, he was entranced with him, also because he was an Elf. Secondly, who would throw somebody out on the street in the condition he was in? Harry sighed and after a while fell asleep.


	4. Family

_Meanwhile Harry was tossing and turning on the couch. He frowned. Why was he so restless? He couldn't stop thinking about his guest, Draco, who currently slept in his bed. He just settled for the thought that it was just because it was someone foreign. Which resulted in him thinking why he let him stay. He groaned. He already knew the answer. Firstly, he was entranced with him, also because he was an Elf. Secondly, who would throw somebody out on the street in the condition he was in? Harry sighed and after a while fell asleep._

* * *

When Draco woke up the next day his back was sore and his arms hurt like hell. He sighed and stopped moving. After a while he tried to move. Yes, it hurt, but he knew it would hurt even more if he would lie still. He stretched and winced when he pulled his shoulders. He grumbled, but stretched his body before lying down again. He wanted to get up, but was interrupted with a bit of knocking.

"Come in," he said while still lying under the sheets. Harry came in the room and put down some clothes on the chair next to the bed. "I got you some clothes. Would you like it if I brought a salve with me for your sunburn?"

Draco snorted. "Of course. Thank you for giving me clean clothes to wear. Might I take a bath later?"

"Of course," said Harry, before going downstairs to pick up a bowl with water, a clean towel and the salve.

Draco sighed and put his arms behind his head. He hoped Harry would leave quickly after giving him the salve, so he could think about how he would coerce Harry to go with him. That really was his main problem right now.

The door opened and revealed Harry yet again. He closed the door and walked further in the room. Draco eyed him warily. "Turn around. I'll do your back."

"What? No. I'll do it myself," said Draco with a panicked tone. His mate wasn't supposed to touch him yet! Draco had no idea yet how he would react to it.

"Don't be foolish. You can't reach your back properly. It would only take longer to heal. You will regret it otherwise."

Draco scowled and crossed his arms, his position being a disadvantage, since he was still lying down. "No, you don't have too. You barely know me."

"Oh, come on. It's not like it's something I haven't done to you before," huffed Harry who was next to the bed now, while putting his things down.

"What? You did what?" asked Draco in disbelief.

Harry took advantage of Draco being off guard and quickly flipped Draco over, while straddling him. Draco's eyes grew big. "Hey, you can't do that!"

Harry snorted. "And why not?" he asked, picking up the towel and dipped it in the bowl with water.

"I'm your guest! You can't manhandle your guests!"

"I didn't manhandle you," said Harry, who rolled his eyes and dabbed the towel on the burned back of Draco.

Draco huffed and put his arms under his chin, savoring the feeling of Harry cooling down his burned back. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the touches.

Harry picked up the salve and started to spread it. He thought he even detected a soft relieved sigh from Draco. "Should I do your arms too?" Draco nodded.

Harry got off of Draco and Draco slowly sat up, careful to keep a sheet around his middle. Harry only rolled his eyes when he saw the motion and went to sit next to Draco on the bed.

Draco looked hesitant, before offering his right arm. How could he have accepted Harry's offer to do his arms? Draco just shrugged to himself and thought he was just caught up in that particular moment. He couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped him yet again when his arm was covered in the nice cool towel.

"Honestly, was it that hard to give in?" asked Harry when he finished Draco's arms and gathered his stuff in his arms.

Draco rolled his eyes, gave him a shooing motion and said: "Actually, yes. But where is the bathroom?"

"Go right, second door to the right. Tomorrow morning I'll be here again to treat your sunburn. Stop struggling then and just relent." He only heard a snort when he walked out of his bedroom.

Draco picked up his clothes from the chair and tiptoed out of the room. He turned right and opened the second door to his right. It was indeed a bathroom. He laid his clothes down on the sink and turned on the tabs of the bathtub. When the bathtub was full he carefully sat down in it after removing his boxers. He sighed and let the water sooth him, before he started to wash the grime off of him.

Harry was in the meanwhile preparing breakfast. He could've smacked his head. He'd forgotten to ask Draco what he wanted for breakfast.

He got upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door three times. "Draco?"

"Yes." He heard the echoing voice reply. "What would you like for breakfast?" He thought he heard some muffled laughter. "Are you laughing at me?" he asked amused.

"No." Now he clearly noticed the laughter in Draco's voice. "You are! Be careful, or you might not be getting breakfast."

A snort and, "You wouldn't dare. And I would like some toast. Toast is fine." Harry shook his head and left to start breakfast.

Draco silently laughed when he heard Harry walk away. How silly to come upstairs and knock on the bathroom door, only to ask what he wanted for breakfast. Harry could also just wait when he finished taking his bath. His mate was really strange. He lathered his hair and washed it out again, before stepping out of the bathtub. He grabbed a towel and dried himself.

He roughly towelled his shoulder-length hair dry, before picking up his clean clothes and dressed himself. When he got downstairs the smell of just made toast greeted him. He licked his lips and walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are. Here." Harry handed him a plate with two pieces of toast.

"Thanks. Do you also have some butter and cheese?"

"Sure. I didn't know how you liked your toast so I just left it like that," explained Harry who grabbed some butter and cheese, while also grabbing some jam for himself.

Draco buttered both of his toasts and put cheese on them while passing the butter back to Harry.

"Thanks. Here, take a seat." Harry indicated the chairs next to the dining table. Draco took his seat and waited for Harry to join him before starting to eat. "So, where are your family members?" asked Draco casually, while anticipating the answer.

Harry frowned. "They're going to buy some horses. The ones in the stable are getting too old."

"Oh? And what are the uses of them, if I may ask?"

"They're for tourists who want to see the surroundings. My Uncle rents the horses out," said Harry who shrugged.

"Really now? Sounds interesting. And they left you on your own here?" asked Draco who frowned.

Harry snorted. "Of course. What should they do then? Let me go with them? No chance on both sides."

"So you're not so close with your family," concluded Draco.

"That's an understatement, not being close. I'll probably move out soon. I won't bother them anymore, and they won't bother me," said Harry who stood up and rummaged through a cupboard. "Would you like something to drink?"

Draco nodded gratefully. Harry nodded to himself and pulled out two glasses. "What would you like?"

"Water's fine," said Draco. So Harry wasn't so close to his family. That might make things easier. Harry put his glass with water in front of him and he smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you."

Harry nodded and smiled back.

When Draco finished drinking he carefully asked: "Harry, do you know where Castanea is?"

"Your horse?" Draco nodded. "Yes. He's in the stable."

Draco sighed, relieved. "Can I see him?"

"Sure. I'll go with you." They both stood up and Harry led the way. "Hey, what day is it?" asked Draco curiously.

"It's the seventh of June. Why do you ask?"

Draco blinked. The seventh already? "Why do I ask? Simply because it was my birthday two days ago. I just turned eighteen without me even knowing it. When is your birthday?"

"The thirty-first of July. I'll turn eighteen. Why do you ask?"

Draco shrugged, but Harry caught a glint in his eyes that told him that Draco cared more about his birthday than only a shrugging motion.

"Here we are."

"Thank you. Do you have brushes? I'd like to brush off the grime," said Draco.

"Sure. Here." Harry handed him a bucket with the appropriate brushes. "I'll do the other horses. You'll be fine?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's only my horse after all," replied Draco who smiled.

Harry nodded and walked away to take care of the other horses.

He first picked up the curry brush and moved it in circular movements. A lot of grime, dirt and hair came off. After he was sure all the rough dirt was off he grabbed a hard-bristled brush to remove the dirt the curry brush stirred up. He used gentle, short strokes from front to back. After this he used the last brush, the soft brush. After he took care of Castanea's coat, he took care of his hooves. He petted Castanea, before moving on to the next horse.

A few stables away Harry began to talk to him. "Draco, I've been meaning to ask you this for a little while. Why weren't you disguised? I know for a fact that we humans would be far too fascinated and would be a nuisance. So why didn't you disguise yourself?"

"I did. I did disguise myself, but my magic was wavering and I couldn't keep it up anymore."

"Ah." Harry wanted to ask why, but thought it inappropriate.

"What happened to your cheek?" asked Draco casually.

"I… It was an accident," said Harry who looked thoughtfully at the horse.

Draco took that as a bad sign and frowned.  _An accident? It didn't sound like one,_ thought Draco who started to brush the horse again.

After all the horses were properly groomed, they went inside again.

"I need to do some chores in the neighbourhood. You can stay here, since you need to recover. Could you manage that?" Draco nodded. "Alright. I'll see you this evening then. Bye." And with that Harry took the front door out.

"Some mate I have," murmured Draco in the silence of the house. He shook his head and walked around, inspecting the house. There were various portraits of three people. Harry wasn't included. He frowned. There clearly was no love lost between Harry and his relatives.

And you couldn't even see they were related by blood. Harry's aunt had a horse-like face with blonde hair, and whose eyes were pale and rather large. His uncle was a beefy man with a large moustache and had barely a neck. And there was a boy, the cousin. A large, just like his father, boy with also blond hair.

He walked further and inspected various rooms, until he got hungry and made himself some lunch. After that he retired to his room and slept a bit.

* * *

"Draco, wake up. It's time for dinner," said Harry who lightly shook his guest. Draco opened his eyes. "Dinnertime."

"What time is it," he asked, before he yawned.

"Half past six. I'll see you downstairs, okay?"

Draco nodded and stood up when Harry left the room. He pulled on his clothes and freshened himself up a bit, before opening the door, to be greeted with a delicious smell. He slowly walked down the stairs to be greeted with a decorated table.

"Ah, sit down please. I'll just put some plates down and cutlery."

Draco sat down and watched Harry efficiently pull out the things he needed. A moment later a plate and cutlery stood in front of him and Harry sat down, facing him. Harry first filled his plate, before Draco filled his, and so they ate dinner. Later, well into the evening, they both went to bed.

Draco was still none the wiser about how he'll convince Harry to go with him. He yawned, pulled up the sheets, and laid down, slowly drifting off.

Harry turned down the lamps and climbed on the couch. He turned once before he too drifted off to sleep.


	5. Feeling

_Draco was still none the wiser about how he'll convince Harry to go with him. He yawned, pulled up the sheets, and laid down, slowly drifting off._

_Harry turned down the lamps and climbed on the couch. He turned once before he too drifted off to sleep._

* * *

The next day Harry treated his burns, as promised. The skin was already starting to peel off. Draco on the other hand had his own problems.

He was more than a little bit aroused and forced his erection to go away. He  _willed_ it away. Unfortunately his body had a mind of its own. He laid down on Harry's bed and kept thinking about nasty things so as to trick his body. It didn't work, and Draco groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.

His erection still throbbed painfully. He really, truthfully didn't want to do this in Harry's bed, but when Harry's scent surrounded him he couldn't stop himself. He slowly moved his hand across his chest and stomach, and stopped at the waistband of his boxers. He dipped his hand under the waistband and started to stroke his erection.

He took a shuddering breath and moved a bit faster. Up and down, up and down, and faster it went. Draco hissed through his teeth, before he gave a last stroke and came, muffling his scream by his hand.

He panted and slowly opened his eyes, which he hadn't known he closed. After a while his breath evened out and he got out of bed. He took clean clothes with him and left to go to the bathroom.

When he got downstairs Harry was already doing chores in the neighbourhood, which left him alone. He made some breakfast, and when he finished it he went in search of a book. He found one and settled on the couch.

The book was actually pretty interesting, although it was fairytale like. He enjoyed it so much that he forgot all about lunch and only looked up when Harry came back again. Draco blinked and looked startled. "Already back?"

"Already? It's past six."

Draco blinked. "That late already?"

"Come, we'll make dinner together."

Draco nodded and laid down his book. Doing anything with Harry was welcoming. He growled under his throat when a rather graphic image entered his vision. He roughly pushed it away and stood up, following Harry to the kitchen.

It was really enjoyable, cooking with Harry. They didn't got in each other's way, nor did they add something on the wrong moment.

They sat down and ate dinner. After a while, when they sat in the living room, Draco said: "I'm thinking about leaving tomorrow morning."

Harry froze. He didn't want Draco to leave. He even thought he might have a crush on the blond. "Alright. I do insist on doing your back before you leave."

Draco nodded. He even startled himself by saying he would leave tomorrow morning. But he still wasn't any closer to finding out how Harry would come with him. He frowned at the thought he might not be able to convince him. But he firmed his resolve. He  _would_ convince him, no matter at what cost.

The evening went by very slowly, and when Draco went upstairs he said good night. Harry smiled at him and said good night back. Draco sighed when he laid down. It was promising to be a long, long night.

Harry couldn't figure it out. He didn't know how he felt, only that he didn't want Draco to leave. It made him frown. He had only known Draco for a few days, but something pulled him to the blond. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was missing something he didn't see, didn't notice. If only he knew what it meant. He sighed and turned around, falling asleep after a while.

* * *

Draco packed his bags after a rather long session of Harry's sweet torturing hands. He sighed and looked around. He thought being blunt about wanting Harry to go with him might be the best approach. He took his two bags downstairs and put them down. He would saddle Castanea first.

"Hey, boy. Ready to go?"

Castanea whinnied, and scraped his hoof over the floor.

"I take that as a yes, then." He smiled and saddled Castanea. After he was sure that everything was secured he went inside. He would convince Harry. He turned to the living room and Harry stood up.

"Draco." "Harry," they both said at the same time.

"You first," Draco said, smiling.

Harry blushed a bit. "I wondered if… I wondered if I could come with you to the Elven Realm."

Draco was astounded. Did he heard it right? "What?"

Harry sighed. "May I come with you? There is nothing keeping me here."

Thankfully he managed to rein himself in, or he would've screamed with joy. He did smile and said: "Of course, Harry! I'd love to."

Harry smiled, relieved, and went upstairs, quickly packing his few belongings. He hurried downstairs and didn't realise he was smiling. He was finally presented a way to leave the house. He would be a fool if he didn't grab the opportunity with both hands.

Draco was already in the stables and secured his bags. He couldn't contain his pleased smile. Harry, his mate, was coming with him. He couldn't be more pleased. He looked up when he heard the stable door, and saw Harry coming towards him, a bag in his hand. "Ready?"

Harry nodded and handed over his bag. Draco secured it and led Castanea out of the stable. The sun shone brightly and Draco hoisted himself up. "Have you ever rode a horse alone or with some one else?"

Harry shook his head. Draco smiled at him and held out his hand, so Harry could take it. Harry sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, since he wasn't sure what he should hold on to. Draco was pleasantly surprised, but smiled and spurred Castanea on, and they trotted off.

When it turned dark they stopped and searched for a place to sleep. "How long do we travel?" asked Harry when they stepped inside, blinking at Draco, since he had on his disguise.

"About a week," he murmured.

Harry nodded, not liking the way he couldn't see Draco's usually pointy ears.

They were led to a room, after Draco talked to the person behind the bar. They entered the room and put down their bags. Only then they noticed the room had only one bed. Harry huffed and pulled his pyjamas out of his bag.

Draco did so too, and discreetly looked away when Harry started to undress. He pulled on his pyjamas too and laid down next to Harry. He turned out the light on the nightstand and curled up.

"Good night, Draco," Harry's voice said.

Draco smiled a bit. "Good night to you too, Harry."

Harry yawned and slowly fell asleep, not noticing Draco's hand, which lovingly stroked his cheek. And so Draco fell asleep, his hand slowly sliding down between him and Harry.

* * *

Harry sat behind Draco again the next day. "Draco, isn't it easier to take turns so we don't have to stop?"

Draco considered it. It did have more positives than negatives. He nodded. "Castanea knows where to go, so don't worry about taking the wrong way."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly.

Draco was pleased that Harry suggested taking turns. He was anxious to return home. He was curious as how his parents would react. He knew his mother would be thrilled. As for his father, he didn't know. He enjoyed the sun and so did Castanea, according to the whinnying, and the shaking head, cascading the beautiful dark manes around his neck. Draco smiled and petted his companion, looking up at the sky. It was yet again a sunny day, but in the distance he detected some dark clouds.

He just hoped it wouldn't start to rain in the night. But for now everything was perfect, with Harry's arms around his waist and the dark head he thought he would come to love sometime against his shoulder blade.

Noon came and went, and so did the evening. Draco sat behind Harry, fast asleep. Harry would wake Draco up in a few hours, so he could sleep for a while. So far it had worked. He yawned and looked around, seeing the stars and the softly shining moon. He smiled and felt much better. He didn't care that he left his family behind. He would've done so when he turned eighteen. And now here he was, sitting on Draco's horse, with the owner behind him. He felt more free than ever and he was glad that Draco let him come with him.

Harry touched his left cheek and scowled. Thankfully it didn't hurt anymore. He sighed and continued his journey, trusting Castanea to lead them to the right place. It was after all Draco's horse. And he…trusted Draco to some degree, which annoyed him a bit, since there wasn't really a valid reason for it. Just the feeling in his gut. It usually led him into troublesome situations. He just hoped it wouldn't work out that way this time. But somehow he thought everything would be alright. He wondered what Draco's house looked like. That thought brought a smile to his face.

A few hours later he stopped and woke up Draco. Draco, it seemed, was a light sleeper. Harry only had to call out his name twice. Draco blinked a bit confusedly, but soon came to his senses. He took Harry's place and waited for Harry to settle behind him. Castanea pranced forward, holding his head high in a regal position, making Draco snort. "Show off."

Castanea whinnied and shook his manes, making Draco laugh silently. Draco looked up and saw the sky slowly colouring, showing that the sun would rise soon. He grinned, looking forward to return home again. Castanea thought so too, since he began to trot eagerly.

Draco shook his head and looked up when the sun shyly peaked over a few small mountains. He smiled at the serene picture and hoped it would last forever. It didn't. The sun rose and after a few hours Harry woke up. He tightened his hold on Draco's waist, before he loosened it.

Draco basked himself in that moment, genuinely liking the feeling of Harry's arms around his waist.

"If we keep going like this, how long would it be before we're at your house?"

Draco smiled. "Tomorrow evening, or the day after tomorrow somewhere in the morning."

Harry nodded, letting a few rays of light lit his face.

"It looks like it could rain anytime now."

Harry nodded, noticing the dark clouds looming over them, taking away the rays of sunlight on his face. A raindrop hit Draco's face, and soon more followed. He waved his hand, and Harry didn't feel any raindrops, but he did see them fall.

"Just a spell. It will keep us dry," said Draco, who shrugged.

Harry just stared at him, which Draco didn't see of course. Some thunder roared in the distance and Draco smiled. Maybe it was because he was an Elf and loved nature, but he found absolute delight in watching the lightening and hearing the thunder. "Are you afraid of the thunder?"

"No, not really," muttered Harry, who frowned.

Draco nodded and they continued their journey. The storm got closer and the rain poured down on them. Harry clutched Draco's waist tightly. He wasn't scared, but he didn't particularly like it either.

Eventually things settled down and the sun slowly peeked through the leaving dark clouds, although it hung lower now and it didn't shine as brightly. Draco smiled and welcomed the dying rays of the sun. Harry sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. A few minutes later he was fast asleep.

"Harry, you can sleep first." When he got no reply he slowly turned his head and saw Harry fast asleep. He smiled tenderly and turned around again, excite home tomorrow.

Harry woke up when it was dark and the stars were slightly sparkling, and he turned his head, inhaling Draco's scent. "Should we take turns again?" he asked sleepily.

Draco nodded and they turned around, Harry taking Castanea's reins. Castanea slowly picked up his pace, obviously wanting to return home. "Shh. It's only night. The most early at what we would arrive is this evening. Plenty of time."

Castanea whinnied at Harry's cooing and shook his mane, keeping the same pace. Harry smiled and patted the horse its neck.

After a while Draco woke up, looking directly into the rising sun. He shut his eyes quickly and looked to another direction, opening his eyes again. He yawned and sat up, slowly rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning. Should we stop for a bite to eat?"

Draco nodded and they stopped. He recognised the area. They were almost at the Elven realm. "Harry, did Castanea go any faster?"

"Yes, he did. Was bloody pleased with himself," he said, smiling.

Draco unseated himself and Harry followed suit. They sat down at an old looking oak tree and grabbed a few sandwiches.

Harry noticed the area around him. It was magically beautiful. "Are we almost at the Elven Realm?"

Draco nodded, swallowing. "We are. You noticed?"

"I did. It feels…magical."

"It does. Few people can actually see and sense it. I'm a bit surprised that you can."

Harry smiled, pleased with himself.

Draco really was genuinely surprised. Even if Harry was his mate, few noticed their changing surroundings. It just made Harry a bit more special than he already was.

They finished their sandwiches and hoisted themselves on Castanea's back, Draco at the front. Giddiness and anticipation raced through him. He really was almost home. And better yet, he was almost home with his  _mate_. He grinned, knowing how he would persuade Harry to stay at his house if Harry thought about renting a room. Oh, yes, he  _would_  keep Harry near. He wasn't about to ever let him go. He did consider himself possessive, and he should, since Harry was far from ugly.

Some clouds drifted by, while the sun disappeared behind them at times. Draco's smile grew bigger and bigger as the time went by. A few minutes later they emerged out of the forest and into the Elven realm. Harry's mouth dropped in awe. Draco smiled and spurred Castanea on. It was early in the evening after all. They trotted out of the town and to a little hill, where the Malfoy Manor was located. It came into view and Castanea picked up his pace, whinnying as he did so.

Draco laughed and Harry clutched Draco's waist, in fear of falling off. They arrived shortly, while Castanea breathed harshly. Harry got off and Draco followed, quickly putting Castanea in his stable. Harry stood a bit nervously, twisting his hands. Draco smiled. "Come, let's go inside."

Harry nodded and followed, swallowing a lump. "Draco, I won't stay long, since I need to sleep somewhere."

Draco secretly smiled. "Just come inside first. After that, we'll see." Draco walked through the back garden and opened the back door. Harry admired the big house and the beautiful garden, until he noticed the back door was open and a beautiful lady was looking at him. "Draco, there you are. And who is this?" she asked with hidden excitement. "Mum, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Narcissa Malfoy, my mum."


	6. Falling

_Draco secretly smiled. "Just come inside first. After that, we'll see." Draco walked through the back garden and opened the back door. Harry admired the big house and the beautiful garden, until he noticed the back door was open and a beautiful lady was looking at him. "Draco, there you are. And who is this?" she asked with hidden excitement. "Mum, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Narcissa Malfoy, my mum."_

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said, nodding politely. He noted that Narcissa Malfoy looked a lot like her son. Long, blonde hair, blue eyes and an aristocratic face. She wasn't very tall, but she oozed authority and respect. She extended her hand and Harry kissed it.

"Well, come in, Mister Potter."

He flushed and stepped inside, while Draco closed the back door.

"Let us walk to the dining room. After all, it is time for dinner."

"Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for the kind offer, but I think I have to decline. I still need to find a place to sleep."

"Nonsense. You can stay here."

"Yes. And after all, you let me stay at your place. Now you can stay at mine," said Draco, grinning smugly.

"I don't want to be a bother," Harry murmured, red in the face.

"Well, then, I'll throw you out when you will be," said Narcissa, smiling.

Harry frantically nodded, making Draco snicker. They arrived at the dining room, and Harry looked around in awe. The dining room was spacious and had a breathtaking view of the back garden. Calming, natural colours dominated the walls, making the room practically breathe.

Narcissa settled down, while Harry and Draco followed suit.

Plates with food appeared on the table, after Narcissa clapped her hands once.

They all filled their plates, although Harry filled his cautiously and with slightly trembling hands. He felt underdressed and a bit nervous. But Draco did have a point with saying that he could stay here, since Draco stayed with him at the Dursleys.

They ate silently, while Draco and Narcissa engaged themselves in talking. "And where do you live, Harry?" Narcissa asked him, after a while.

"I live in Surrey."

"Do you, now? Why did you come here?"

Harry avoided her questioning eyes. "I just didn't want to live with the Dursleys – my Uncle, Aunt and Cousin – anymore, and I'm nearly eighteen. Draco just gave me an opportunity to leave. It would've happened sooner, rather than later."

Narcissa nodded. She would talk with Draco later. "Is that a bruise on your cheek?"

Harry's hand went up to his cheek and touched it. He didn't know it was still visible. "It is."

"Where did you get it?"

Harry shrugged. He didn't particularly like to tell that his Uncle got a bit violent.

Narcissa nodded, not wanting to dig deeper. "Draco, will you show Harry his room?"

Draco nodded and stood up, followed by Harry. "Your room is on the third floor, just like mine is."

Harry nodded and trailed after Draco, while Draco explained what stood on the paintings and listed some things about different artefacts. Harry was completely intrigued and listened avidly. Eventually Draco stopped and pointed to a door.

"This is my room. If you ever need me, you can always knock and come in."

Harry nodded. Draco walked down the corridor and stopped at the end of it. "This is your room. Make yourself comfortable, and I'll come along later. I'm downstairs, talking with Mum if you need me."

Harry nodded and Draco turned on his heel and walked downstairs. He had a lot to talk about with his mother. He walked to the living room and found his mother on the couch, nursing a white wine. "Draco. Did you show Harry to his room?"

"Yes, I did. Where is father?"

"He will be here shortly. Had a meeting to attend. But enough about that, I want to know more about your mate," Narcissa said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Draco sat down next to her and shrugged. "He lived with his uncle, aunt and cousin, who own horses, and rent them to tourists. His parents died, that's why he lives with them. He's also really kind, patient. He's a really good cook and worked for his own money. His remaining family is cruel and the exact opposite of him. They don't even look like family. As you saw, he has amazingly beautiful green eyes and pitch-black hair. He also likes tea. I think I might be falling in love, and I adore his hands."

Narcissa sipped at her wine, before she replied. "You adore his hands?"

A pink tinge coloured Draco's cheeks. "Yes, well, I got sunburned, so he took care of my burns."

Narcissa smiled lightly, before she turned her head.

Half a minute later Lucius stepped through the front door and in the living room. "Draco, you're back," he said, surprised, while a small smile covered his face.

Draco nodded. "I am. Got home this evening with Harry."

"Harry?" asked Lucius, while sitting down next to his wife.

"My mate. I should go to him now, since I promised I would."

Lucius nodded and turned to his wife. "Tell me everything you know."

* * *

"Harry, can I come in?" asked Draco after he knocked on the door to Harry's room.

"Yes, come in," said Harry, his voice muffled by the door.

Draco opened the door and walked in. Harry was sitting on his bed, his back facing the headboard and with a book in his lap.

The picture took his breath away. He closed the door behind him, and slowly walked towards Harry. "Are you settled in?" he asked a tad breathless, when he sat down on the bed. Harry nodded and marked the page, before reaching over to the nightstand and putting the book down.

While Harry did so, his shirt crept up, revealing smooth, slightly tanned skin. Draco couldn't help but stare. He caught himself just in time and looked away, before Harry could see him staring.

"I am. It's really kind of you to let me stay here. And, well, I like this room."

Draco could only imagine. It really was a lovely room. Gentle, natural colours adorned the walls and a fireplace was opposite the bed. A couch stood in the room, next to the fireplace and a chair stood next to the bed. It was a four-poster bed with light oaken wood and red curtains. The bedspread itself was red too.

"It is a really nice room. My mother decorated it herself." He let himself fall backwards on the bed slowly and watched how Harry would react. It was instantaneous. Harry's gaze was directed at the sliver of skin that was uncovered. After a few seconds he looked away again, blushing. Draco secretly smiled and stretched, before he sat up again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

He walked out of the room, not bothering to hide his pleased and smug smile. He walked down the corridor and into his own room. He fell backwards on his bed and laughed silently. He rolled over and muffled his laughter by his pillow, afraid even his parents would hear him downstairs. Oh, yes, he knew the look in Harry's eyes. He might not know himself, but he was at least attracted to Draco. And so Draco claimed a small victory, all for himself.

* * *

Harry was confused, attracted, and slightly breathless. God, but only that move Draco made turned his world upside down. He groaned and got out of bed, pulling open the closet and grabbing his pyjamas. He took off his clothes, and put the pyjamas on his body. Then he turned the lights out and climbed into bed, huffing. He pulled the curtains of his four-poster closed and laid down. He kept replaying Draco lying down on his bed and stretching. Eventually, though, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he got up and walked downstairs. All of the Malfoys were already seated at the dining table. "Harry, are you joining us?" asked Narcissa.

Harry nodded, looking at Draco's father.

He stood up and extracted his hand towards Harry. Harry took it. "Lucius Malfoy. You may call me Mr. Malfoy."

Harry nodded. "I'm Harry Potter."

Lucius nodded and let go of Harry's hand, sitting down next to his wife again.

Harry sat down next to Draco, sneaking glances at Lucius. The eyes were slightly colder and more grey instead of Draco's silver-grey eyes. Draco's hair was also a bit shorter, but looked a bit like Lucius' hair, based on the colour.

"Harry, would you like to come with me? You could see more of our village," said Draco after breakfast.

Harry nodded and stood up. "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco waved and opened the back door, beckoning Harry. Harry followed him, and frowned when they passed the stables. "Aren't we going by horse?"

Draco shook his head. "We're doing this the right way, by foot. You would be able to see much more of the village. It just does our village more justice."

Harry nodded, walking beside Draco, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

Draco pointed to a house in the distance. "That's where the Weasleys live. They're poor, but generally nice people." They walked on and Draco pointed to another house. "That's the home of the Grangers. The woman is human and her husband is an Elf. Their daughter is part Elf."

Harry nodded and looked over to the cosy house.

They walked down the path and Draco pointed to a building. "That's our town centre. The Royal Family lives there. There is a windmill over there, the Lovegoods live there. And in that little house the Longbottoms live." They walked past the town centre to the shops.

He bought some bread and butter and paid for it by the clerk, which was operated by Mr. Weasley. Draco gave a little nod and left, with Harry in tow. "That was Mr. Weasley," explained Draco. "Do you want to see more of our village?"

Harry shook his head. "No. But can we sit down somewhere? I'd like to enjoy the weather."

Draco nodded. "Any particular spot?"

Harry thought about it. "Your garden. It's really beautiful and I'd like to see more of it. It should be admired."

Draco nodded. He agreed, and they walked back to the Malfoy Manor. "You're not mad at me for staying, are you?" asked Harry.

Draco snorted. "Of course I'm not. Why would you think that?"

Harry shrugged, and Draco let it go for now. Five minutes later they arrived at the Malfoy Manor. "Front or back yard?" asked Draco.

"Back yard," answered Harry who followed Draco to the back yard.

He walked Harry to a bench. "I'll be inside and get us something to drink. I'll be right back."

Harry nodded, sitting down. He was confused and needed some time to think. He considered Draco a friend, so it wouldn't do to develop a crush on the person who took you in. Whom you lived with for a few days. Whom you travelled with. It just wasn't right, was it? No, it wasn't, but why was he drawn to Draco?

Before he could ponder over that Draco returned with two glasses. He held out a glass so Harry could take it. Harry took it and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Draco replied, before he sat down next to Harry.

They sat in comfortable silence, before Harry set down his glass. "I'm going for a walk."

Draco nodded. "Sure, go ahead. But do be in time for lunch. We eat at half past twelve."

Harry nodded and left, lost in thought.

It left Draco to wonder. Harry had seemed preoccupied and in thought. Draco was itching to know why, so he could help Harry. He just shrugged and thought Harry just needed some time to think. He knew he wanted sometimes. He hung back, enjoying the sun and the birds chirping, hearing the wind through the trees, leaving its music behind. It was still a bit foreign to him to have his mate nearby. But he enjoyed every moment of it. He really was falling in love. A rather remarkable feeling, Draco thought. But he knew that Harry was at least attracted to him.

He smirked, it was favourable for him. A relationship must start somewhere. Attraction and a semi-friendship was as good as any.

Eventually he took his and Harry's glasses inside. "Mum, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Narcissa nodded when her son came into the living room, sitting next to his mother. "What do you want to talk about, Draco?" she asked, turning to her son.

Draco nibbled on his bottom lip. "Could you keep speaking in our language to a minimum? Or at least only do it in private. It would be weird for Harry otherwise, to understand a language you've never heard."

Narcissa nodded. "When are you going to tell him?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know, Mum. I just don't know."

* * *

Harry breathed in the soft, sweet smell of all the flowers. He needed to get away from Draco, if only for a few minutes. Draco was suffocating him slowly. Harry growled. It was getting him nowhere. It just  _would not do_ to fancy a semi-friend, some one he still didn't know too well. He sighed and kicked away a pebble. When did his life become so complicated?


	7. Remembering

_Harry breathed in the soft, sweet smell of all the flowers. He needed to get away from Draco, if only for a few minutes. Draco was suffocating him slowly. Harry growled. It was getting him nowhere. It just_ would not do  _to fancy a semi-friend, some one he still didn't know too well. He sighed and kicked away a pebble. When did his life become so complicated?_

* * *

A week later Harry was watching the rain from his bedroom window. It fit his mood perfectly. Questions were plaguing his mind, for which he had no answers. Answers he so direly needed. But he could wait. Wait and see. Thunder roared in the distance, and lightening lit up the sky. Harry just kept looking outside, tracing the many paths of the lightening with his eyes.

Eventually he was called down for dinner, and so he walked downstairs, his path lit up by the flashes of the lightening. He quickly got down and went into the dining room, the storm nearing too close for his liking. He sat down and frowned. "Where is Draco?" The blond was  _always_ seated when they were about to eat.

"He's in the garden. I already called him."

Harry nodded. It wasn't unusual that Draco was in the garden. And Harry knew Draco would keep himself dry with a quickly muttered spell. He filled his plate and chewed on a baked potato part.

Even when they finished dinner, Draco still did not show up. Harry got up from his chair, excused himself, and took the back door outside. The rain was still pouring down, drenching him almost instantly. He could hardly see, since mist tendrils crept through the grass and flowers. He walked forward, wiping his wet hair out of his vision. He could hear nothing over the rain, and wondered if that was the reason Draco didn't come for dinner.

He walked on to where he knew the benches stood, hoping Draco was there. When he arrived he found nothing, and started to shiver. There was one option left, and Harry took a right turn, briskly walking on, until he saw the familiar blond hair. "Draco, why didn't you come inside?"

Draco looked up, shocked to see Harry standing in front of him, soaked to the bone.

"Harry, what are you doing here? It's raining!"

"I noticed," he replied dryly. "But you didn't answer my question: why didn't you come inside? Your mother called for you."

Draco shrugged and stood up, shaking his head at Harry's drenched state, compared to himself, since he was dry. "Harry, come on. We need to take you inside and out of these wet clothes. You could get ill!" he scolded, taking Harry by the arm and took on a brisk pace, dragging Harry with him.

Harry scowled, trying to pry Draco's fingers away. He could walk himself, thank you very much! "Draco, come on, I can walk on my own!"

Draco looked back, seeing Harry's scowling face. "Don't be an idiot. The longer you're outside, the more chance at getting ill!" He barely finished his sentence, or a sneeze made itself known. "So, now get your butt inside and  _hope_ you would not get ill, because I'm not about to help you." He pulled him to the left, before walking straight forward, Harry in tow. He opened the back door and pushed Harry inside. He closed the door and tugged at Harry's arm. "Mum, dad," he nodded, before walking to the parlour and up the stairs. He pushed Harry in his room, growling about stupid black haired idiots with green eyes. "Now, get out of those wet clothes."

"Why didn't you bring me to my own room?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around himself in a vain attempt to stay warm.

"Because my room is closer. Now, strip. I'll get dry clothes from your room." Draco walked out, and Harry blushed, putting numb and shaking fingers on his buttons.

In the meanwhile Draco got to Harry's room, pulled out some clothes and walked back. He sighed when he saw that Harry had only unbuttoned one button. "Let me do that," he said, putting Harry's clothes on his bed and moving to Harry himself. He took Harry's shirt and quickly unbuttoned it. He pushed it aside and let it fall to the ground with a wet  _thump._  He strode to his bathroom and got a towel, pulling it over Harry's torso. He moved down to Harry's belt and the button of his trousers, only intend on getting the wet clothes off of Harry.

Harry stepped out of his trousers. "Would you please turn around?" he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, but did what Harry asked of him. Harry walked to the bed, grabbed his dry boxers, before pulling his wet ones down. He put the new ones on after drying himself, and a shirt and trousers followed soon.

Draco turned back around and saw Harry drying his hair, before he gave the towel back at Draco. "Thank you," he said, before he sneezed again, moving his hand in front of his nose.

Draco shook his head. "Come on, under the covers, you." He gently took Harry by his arm and dragged him over to the bed. He picked up the wet clothes and looked at Harry. "I'll get you some tea."

Harry hoisted up the covers and nodded. "Thank you."

"See if you'll thank me ever again," grumbled Draco with a fond smile, before he shut the door behind him.

"Hoe gaat het met Harry?" asked Narcissa worriedly when Draco walked into the living room, momentarily forgetting about not speaking in their language.

"Ik denk dat hij ziek wordt."* He slowly shook his head, before he repeated himself in English. "I think he might be getting ill."

Narcissa hummed. "Should I make some tea?"

Draco nodded. "It's why I came downstairs. But thank you. Would you please bring it upstairs?"

Narcissa nodded, and Draco dropped Harry's clothes off at the laundry basket. He walked back to his room, opening the door. Harry looked over to him when he heard the door opening. "Mum will bring the tea up in a moment."

Harry nodded, sitting against the headboard.

Draco sat down in a chair near the bed, folding his hands in his lap. "Why did you come outside to find me? I probably would've come inside, sooner rather than later."

Harry sniffled a bit, making Draco's eyes involuntarily soften. "Well," he rubbed at his nose, "because I thought you might be hungry." He coughed and covered his mouth with his arm, making him frown. "It's not like I  _try_ to get ill."

Draco shook his head, hiding his smile. A knock was heard. "Come in," Draco said, before the door handle was pushed down. Narcissa walked in, a tray in her hands. "Hello, boys. Draco, here's your tea, just like I know you want it. Harry, I wasn't sure what you wanted in your tea, so I brought some sugar and milk." She smiled at him, putting the tray on the bedside table, before she left, but not before she turned to Draco. "I want you to have something to eat, Draco. When you've finished your tea, come to the dining room and have something to eat. No buts," she said after Draco opened his mouth. He closed it again and Narcissa shut the door behind her.

"It must be nice, to have a mother."

Draco cocked his head to his side. "It is, although she can be a bit too protective and smothering. But that's alright, she's my mother, and I love her." He sipped his tea, and barely held back a wince. It was too hot. He put it on the stand, stirring his tea so the sugar would dissolve. Harry put two spoonfuls of sugar in his tea and stirred it, watching the sugar swirl, before it dissappeared completely.

He took the mug in his hands, warming them. He smelled the aroma from the tea and closed his eyes, smiling slightly. "What kind of tea is this?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, but there is some thyme and camomile. I think she added more herbs, but I'm not sure. They're all from our garden."

"It smells wonderful. Does your mother often make tea?"

Draco nodded, taking his own mug in his hands. "She does. It is something to do. Her words, not mine. She loves to experiment with different herbs and flowers. She usually tests it on me or father. I still haven't found one that I dislike," he said, blowing off the steam, taking another sip. He closed his eyes, favouring the taste. "You should try it. It's drinkable now. Not as hot anymore."

Harry cautiously put the mug at his lips, blowing off the steam, until he took a sip. His eyes widened and he smiled. "It's really delicious. I should ask your mum what kind of herbs she used." He took another sip, before he put the mug on the bedside table, a coughing fit leaving him breathless and throat aching. He grimaced, wondering how it could come up this quickly. But it did and he hated it. He let his head fall back and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe in deeply.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco in worry. He rushed forward when another coughing fit hit Harry. He made soothing, circling motions with his hand on Harry's back. Harry put his head in his hands, slumped forward. "Next time you're outside, I won't be the one to get you," Harry said, attempting to smile.

Draco chuckled and moved his hand away from Harry's back. "Come on, finish your tea. I'm sure mum put something in it to make you better. She usually does. But it makes you sick the first day." He finished his own tea, before he stood up. "I'll be downstairs. Mum will have my head otherwise," he said, rolling his eyes. "You can sleep here for the night. I'll sleep in the one next to this one." And with a last small smile he pulled the door shut behind him.

Harry did as he was told and finished his tea. He laid back down, covers hoisted up to his chin, not even bothering to turn out the light. Within minutes he fell asleep, lulled into the comforting darkness.

"Does my tea work?" Narcissa asked her son when he finally came downstairs to eat something.

Draco nodded. "I thought you put something in it. What were the ingredients?"

She smiled. "Thyme, camomile and lemon balm. I don't think I've used that combination before this. Strange, those are rather good herbs for in the tea. And the lemon balm is a lovely plant to work with. But let's get you some dinner, hmm?"

She warmed up the leftovers and filled his plate. "Will you keep an eye on Harry? I don't know how much the tea will affect him. I hope he will feel better tomorrow, or the day after that. It's better then having to suffer for a week, which I think he would." She smiled at him. "Now, eat your dinner, and watch that fabulous mate of yours."

Draco nodded and picked up his fork, slowly eating his dinner, sitting at the table, alone. He looked at the clock and cocked his head to his side. Five to nine already?

When he finished dinner he put his plate on the counter, before he walked to the living room, seeing his parents on the couch together, talking softly. "Good night."

They turned to Draco, Narcissa smiling. "Good night. Make sure that you can hear when something's wrong with Harry."

Draco nodded. "Good night, Draco," Lucius said, nodding.

Draco smiled and walked up the stairs, opening the door to his bedroom. Harry was lying on the bed, fast asleep, a fine sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He walked to the bathroom and got a bowl and a small towel to wipe at Harry's face. He checked Harry's temperature with his hand. Harry had a fever, he concluded, when his rather cool hand touched burning skin. He sat down in his chair, occasionally wiping a lock of sweat-drenched hair out of Harry's face.

Harry thrashed a bit from side to side, making Draco wonder if Harry had a nightmare. It very well could be, with his fever induced high. He just kept wiping at Harry's face, hoping that it would help somewhat, even if it meant staying up all night.

* * *

_Harry recalled the numerous times of bullying from his cousin, Dudley. The times where his aunt and uncle called his parents worthless, just like he was. Only good for cleaning and making them food. The rest of the time only a bother; a nuisance._

_A memory wrenched itself to the forefront of his mind. He wasn't older than four, begging for attention, little hands coming up, tears in the emerald eyes, when he was denied. Instead all he got was a hard shove from his cousin, who smiled nastily at him, even at that young age. The only thing that happened was that tears started to pour down his cheeks, his young mind trying to fathom why he was so unwanted, being so hated._

_The next memory was when he was about five and was cooking dinner. Uncle Vernon gave a shove so he could walk behind Harry, making Harry stumble and burn his hands. Tears prickled in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Dudley would only pick on him, and they wanted to eat. So with searing hands he got their dinner. That night he ripped off some strips off clothing and wrapped them over his hands. It would have to do._

_This time he was seven. He was doing the dishes, the Dursleys were outside, teaching Dudley how to ride a horse. While he was scrubbing, he trained his eyes intently on the picture. He could imagine his parents being like that. Holding him safe so he wouldn't fall, whispering encouraging words in his ear. But he knew he wouldn't have that kind of life._

_At the age of nine Harry was smaller than most boys in the village, making him a laughingstock. He tended to avoid them as much as he could. But he still needed to get some things for the Dursleys. So he braved the taunting, the yelling and the occasional shove._

_When he was eleven he was trying to fight back. It only landed him in more trouble and a deep cut in his leg. He limped back home, going straight to his room to clean up his wound. It wouldn't do to let the Dursleys notice he had a weakness. It especially wouldn't do to let Dudley know. He cleaned his wound, so it wouldn't infect. He dipped a strip of his shirt in a bowl with water and tied it around his leg. After that he tried to get downstairs without limping._

_His fourteenth birthday dawned bright and early. If only he wasn't ill. He coughed, making him see stars. He was rudely awakened. The Dursleys were hungry. So he dragged his body downstairs, barely avoiding falling off of them. It was one of the worst days ever. But thankfully they only let him attend to the horses before he could go to bed._

_The first hit had been when he was sixteen. He couldn't remember what for, but he was busy glaring so much that it didn't matter. He just knew he hadn't deserved it. And he was old enough to go against his uncle. Or so he thought. He had only forgotten that he had a cousin who took pleasure in hitting some one. He was unconscious for nearly a day, before he was put back to work, no questions asked, only heated glares, which earned him a hit on the back of his head._

_He felt much better when he was seventeen. The hitting happened more often, but in a few short months he would leave. He earned some money by doing some chores in the neighbourhood. He would show them he could take care of himself. He hadn't been doing anything else in the last few years. And then the Dursleys were all alone, needing to do the things they saddled on Harry themselves. It made Harry grin in grim satisfaction. He had a plan. He_ would  _leave, no matter what. Maybe even to another country. He just didn't know. He was pushed forward by his cousin, hitting a horse, which kicked him. He woke up after five days, bruising on his chest, breath coming out in short pants._

* * *

He shot up, terror in his eyes, before he recognised where he was. He took in deep lungful gulps of air. He noticed a small towel on his lap, and looked to his side. Draco was slumped forward, arms on the bed, a frown on his face. Harry fell backwards again, not daring to close his eyes. Instead he focused on Draco. After all, Draco was the one who got him away. Out of the darkness that now lay behind.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, his throat sore, temperature high. But as he looked at Draco, his breathing calmed, just like his erratic heartbeat. It had all just been a nightmare. He was in Draco's house now, his bed. Safe. It was what he felt when he was around Draco. Safe, like he had never felt before. He moved his trembling hand to Draco's hair and ran it through the soft locks. He closed his eyes and embraced the darkness yet again, this time providing him happier images; happier times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoe gaat het met Harry?: How is Harry doing?
> 
> Ik denk dat hij ziek wordt: I think he might be getting ill


	8. Answers

_He rubbed his eyes tiredly, his throat sore, temperature high. But as he looked at Draco, his breathing calmed, just like his erratic heartbeat. It had all just been a nightmare. He was in Draco's house now, his bed. Safe. It was what he felt when he was around Draco. Safe, like he had never felt before. He moved his trembling hand to Draco's hair and ran it through the soft locks. He closed his eyes and embraced the darkness yet again, this time providing him happier images; happier times._

* * *

Draco shot awake, rubbing his sore neck. He sat up and yawned, looking down at Harry. Harry's face wasn't as stressed looking, though he still looked unhealthy. He picked up the towel and wiped at Harry's head again, still worrying for his mate. After he heaved a great sigh he stood up and stretched, before letting himself fall down in his chair. He still couldn't believe Harry's stupidity, but it was just how his Harry was.

He checked Harry's temperature and heaved a sigh of relief when it didn't feel as burning hot as it first was. He continued to put the towel in the cool water and wiped at Harry's head.

After a while he set the towel back in the bowl and stood up. He walked to his shower, intend to take a long, hot bath to wash away the soreness and stiffness in his back and neck.

* * *

Harry blurrily woke up, feeling a bit better than yesterday, and at the same time worse. His limbs were stiff and not cooperating with him, which made him annoyed. Maybe a shower would loosen up his stiff muscles.

He gingerly got out of bed and slowly stretched. He yawned and walked to the bathroom, still half-asleep. He opened the bathroom door, covering another yawn, before he stopped dead in his tracks. In his still hazy state he didn't hear the shower running, and so he didn't know Draco was occupying the bathroom. He knew now. He couldn't move, couldn't find the oxygen to breathe. Draco stood with his back facing Harry, body sheltered from the waist down. That didn't mean it was less breathless; less stunning.

He regained his control again and quickly, but quietly, shut the door. He stared at it for a few minutes, before he shook his head and turned back to his bed. No, Draco's bed. He felt confused and his heart was beating faster than he thought was possible or healthy. He crawled into the bed, leaving the covers as they were. It was too warm and the covers did him no good. He turned around and closed his eyes, hoping Draco didn't catch him staring like he did. Still his heart skipped beats, letting Harry hear a steady drumming sound in his ears. Every fiber in Harry's body was humming, thrumming, as if it were dancing to a kind of song. The rhythm of music. It was maddening, since he heard everything, was sure he could be heard for miles.

The bathroom door opened, and he nearly held in his breath, before he realized he should appear to be asleep. He tried to even out his breath, hoping it would work. The steps came closer, before he realized hot breath ghosted over his cheek. Lips met his cheek, as soft as silk, before they were pulled away and the steps slowly faded, and a door was closed.

He squeezed his eyes shut, thoroughly confused. More so than ever. He lifted his hand and touched his cheek, wanting to know the reason for that kiss. Maybe he had imagined it? He still had a rather high temperature. Maybe he was dreaming and would wake up soon? He pinched himself and opened his eyes. No, he wasn't dreaming.

the black-haired teen got out of bed again, slowly walking to the shower. He opened the bathroom door and carefully looked inside. Nothing was there, except for some lingering steam. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He turned on the shower and opened the low door, which covered him from the waist down. He closed it and stepped under the delicious stream of water. He sighed and his shoulders slumped forward a bit, relaxing.

He felt like a lost little duckling. He needed to be guided, and he needed answers; answers he would make sure he got. So many questions plagued his mind that it dizzied him. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself. He felt better, and when he was fully dressed he stepped out of the shower.

He walked with his head held high downstairs, to where he knew Draco was. Apparently Draco's parents were still asleep, since they weren't in the living room, where they always were in the morning.

But Draco was.

He looked up when Harry entered his vision, before dropping his gaze to the book in his lap. "Do you feel better?" he asked while turning a page.

"I do feel better, but I'm sure I wouldn't be confused if you talked to me.  _What_ do you keep hidden from me? Why are you so aloof? Aren't we friends? Why did you take me to your home? Just, why?" he asked like that conveyed everything he felt, everything he needed to know. And it did. Harry turned around when he heard a sound. Narcissa stood there, a light frown on her face. "Have I woken you up?" Harry asked, concerned.

She shook her head, before she looked at Draco. Draco knew exactly what she said with that look.  _Go, talk to him. He needs to know._

Draco frowned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, and Harry looked at her. She hadn't said a word, yet Draco knew what her eyes said. He stood up and nodded. "You're absolutely right, Harry. We  _do_ need to talk. Let's go to my room?"

Harry nodded and walked after Draco. He did want to know the answers, yet now he knew he would get them, he was very apprehensive. What would be so bad that Draco couldn't tell him? True, they only knew each other for a few short weeks, but yet Harry felt as if he knew Draco much longer. Months, if not years.

They both entered Draco's bedroom, Harry wringing his hands. Draco rolled his eyes. "Sit down, you dolt. I'm not about to eat you."

That startled a laugh out of Harry, and he sat down on the bed, throwing the covers over his legs, since he felt cold for some reason.

"So, you want to know 'why'. Now, please, hear me out. I don't want you to panic or feel pressured."

Harry frowned and wondered why Draco would say that.

Draco looked down and frowned. Looking down was at least better than looking at Harry. "I'll tell you, Harry,  _if_ you tell me what happened when you lived with the Dursleys. It's very important to me."

A dark look crossed Harry's face and he scowled. "I don't particularly want to."

"I know. But I  _need_ to know, Harry. Please. I wouldn't ask you if I had no reason to."

Harry nodded. He trusted Draco, and he trusted him not to say anything. "My parents died when I was one, as you know, and I was brought to my aunt, uncle and cousin. They never really cared about me, whether I was fed or not. If I could still walk, talk and clean and cook it was enough for them. They knew I wasn't dead, so I could still do whatever they assigned me to do. Do the garden, cook, clean the house, etcetera, etcetera. I more or less was just a bother to them when I didn't do anything for them. I could never show them a weakness.

"Last night I remembered. I think the fever brought the memories up, since I had long forgotten most of them. I once burned my hands when my uncle gave me a shove. But I finished dinner before going upstairs and treating my hands. About six years ago I got in a fight with someone from our village. I had a deep cut in my leg, and I had to limp back home, not showing that I was hurt. When I was fourteen I got ill. I've never felt worse. But when I was sixteen, over a year ago, my uncle had hit me. And last year, in August, my cousin pushed me, and I hit the back of the horse. It kicked me in my chest, and I was out for five days. But those were the very worst things. It usually was a very quiet life. And the solitude grew on me. I mean, I couldn't trust anyone, since my cousin corrupted all the people in the village willing to listen.

"And, well, then you came and I started to trust you and gave up on a bit of solitude. And your parents are very lovely, reminding me that not everyone was suffering and that most people truly did have some one who cared about them, loved them. And it makes me glad that most people don't have to go through the things I did," he said, shrugging.

Draco's knuckles were white and his nails left half crested, moon shaped marks in the palm of his hands. He was slightly trembling and a deep frown marred his face. But he did not want Harry to think he was mad at him, and tried schooling his features behind a mask. After all, Harry still wanted his answers. Answers he would have to give, even if he didn't know it was truly the right time. "And now you want your own answers, right?"

Harry nodded, twisting his hands in the sheets, and he took a deep breath. Reciting his story wasn't terrible, because it had happened. It lay behind him now, and he was more afraid of what was to come, then knowing he needed to tell his story a thousand times.

"As you know, I'm an Elf, just like my parents. But Elves can only marry with their mates, which means that my parents are mates. Which  _also_ means that Elves have mates. And mates can be _anyone._ Another Elf, a human or any other creature. Do you remember when I said I was in Surrey for a task?"

Harry nodded, thinking back. "You said you pretty much fulfilled it."

Draco nodded. "I was searching for my mate."

Harry blinked. "You did?"

Draco swallowed and he licked his lips. His voice was a bit hoarse when he talked. "I did. And I brought him with me to my home."

"W-What? No, that's just not- It's impossible!" Harry was breathing quickly, heart pumping a mile per hour. What Draco just told him, it couldn't be. It just  _couldn't._

Draco looked up and shook his head, looking straight in Harry's eyes. "It's not impossible, Harry, I'm telling you the truth. And I have proof."

Harry laughed, almost hysterically. "You have proof? Alright. Show me."

Draco nodded, and grabbed Harry's hand, thinking back to what Harry told him about the Dursleys. "Laat me je beschermen, laat me voor je zorgen, laat me van je houden.* Please, Harry."

Harry pulled his hand back and looked at Draco with a penetrating look. "What was that? What did you do?"

Draco looked down and murmured, "You wanted proof, so I gave it to you. Only Elves and mates can understand that language." He stood up, and with one last look left, without a word. He left Harry so he could think about what he had said. Time to either deny or accept the bond they shared.

Harry was left stunned, the word "mate" ringing through his ears, along with what Draco said in their language. He understood what Draco had said. Just like it was natural for some people to know two, or more languages. And he was sure he never picked up on a language other than English. It was all the proof he needed. It was not like they could avoid each other forever. True, the Manor was big, but they still needed to eat. Eat. It reminded him that dinner was due in a few minutes. He wasn't hungry, but then again, it was impolite not to show up. But he was sure Draco's mother would understand.

Draco… He stood up, and headed to his own room. He couldn't bear to be in Draco's room for the moment. He needed the solitude of his own room, however short-lived it may be. He crawled under the covers and let memories and thoughts run in his mind, and he mulled them over. Everything made sense now. But even if he could admit that Draco was right, he didn't know what to do. And that thought terrified him the most.

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Draco murmured for the tenth time. His mother sighed and sat down next to him at the dinner table. They just finished eating dinner, but Draco didn't have any appetite. "Draco, look at me."

Draco directed his eyes reluctantly to his mother. "He needs time to adjust. We grew up knowing about mates, knowing you have one. He didn't. It's only natural to retreat, before confronting you, whenever that may be."

Draco sighed. "That's it, mum. 'Whenever that may be.' I do not regret telling him, but I can't stand to not see him. He won't even come down for dinner!" Draco said frantically, pulling at his hair.

Narcissa shook her head with a small smile. "Trust me on this one, Draco. It _will_ be alright. And I'll check on Harry and give him something to eat. Maybe I can talk to him."

Draco sighed. "Thank you, mum. I just hope he'll listen."

Narcissa smiled, and picked up a plate and some cutlery. She went upstairs with the full plate and knocked on Harry's door. "Harry?" she asked softly, after her knock went unanswered. A soft sigh met her ears, barely heard. "Harry?" she called again. This time she heard a quiet, "come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside, just in time to see Harry rub his eyes. He'd fallen asleep. Narcissa smiled and walked over to the bed, putting the plate on the bedside table.

"You knew?"

She'd expected that question, and she nodded. "I do know. Can I talk to you about it?" she asked cautiously. A small nod told her it was okay. She grabbed a chair and sat down. "About a month ago, Draco showed no interest in finding his mate. None at all. He grew up with the knowledge about his mate, and some Elves can feel strong emotions of their mates as time passes. And one day, Draco talked to me. Asked me if it was worth having a mate. I told him yes. It is worth having a mate. And he left the day after that, going after you. And then, when he came back, he had you with him. And for that moment I thought he might have found happiness. I have truly never seen him so happy. He was always as aloof as his father is, and I don't think he thought he deserved happiness, or moments where he was the kid he was meant to be, for he wanted to strive for being the best. He wanted to be the best in school, wanting to aim for the possibility of having a good job later on.

"But he forgot about the fact that he had, indeed, a mate. And on one day he reminded himself, by looking for me, asking me."

Harry bit on his lip and picked up the plate, a frown covering his face. "What happens if I deny the bond? Not that I'm thinking about it," he said hurriedly.

A faint smile covered Narcissa's face, before it disappeared. "If you deny a bond, or neglect it, well, it would result in a deep depression, and sometimes even death."

Harry paled and he looked at his food dubiously. "How do I know what's best? For me or Draco?"

Narcissa smiled and patted his knee, before she stood up. "I'm sure you'll listen to the call of your heart. Believe me, there will be a time when you're sure you did what was best." She left and shut the door behind her.

Harry shook his head. There really were too many thoughts swirling through his head, so he directed his attention to his food.

After he finished it, he walked downstairs and put it on the dining table. He walked to the living room and peeked around the corner. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting on the couch, both holding a glass with something in it. "Good evening," Harry said softly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Good evening. Did you enjoy your dinner?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome."

Harry wanted to walk away, before he frowned. "Draco said you communicate in your own language. Can I hear it now?"

Narcissa smiled. "Natuurlijk. Heeft Draco je dan niks laten horen?"*

Harry blinked. "He did, but I wanted to know for sure."

Narcissa nodded. "Good night, Harry."

Harry nodded and walked upstairs again. He opened the door to his room, switched off the light and crawled under the covers. Within minutes he fell asleep, even with all the events of that day.

* * *

Draco sighed and tossed in his bed. After a while he gave up, and got out of bed, his body directing him to where he knew he wanted to go. The door opened softly, after all, Draco didn't want to wake the person occupying it. He walked forward when he was sure Harry was still fast asleep. When he reached the bed, he lowered himself to the ground, put his elbows on his knees and put his head between his hands. A stray of moonlight was all that lit up Harry's face, but it was intriguing, and he admired it, his face only a foot from Harry's. He could even feel the short, warm breaths whenever Harry exhaled.

He didn't know how long he was there, he just knew it was where he belonged. Where they both belonged. But slowly the moon made way to the sun, and by the time Harry woke up again, Draco was long since gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laat me je beschermen, laat me voor je zorgen, laat me van je houden. Let me protect you, let me care for you, let me love you.
> 
> Natuurlijk. Heeft Draco je dan niks laten horen? Of course. Didn't Draco let you hear anything?


	9. Friends

_Draco sighed and tossed in his bed. After a while he gave up, and got out of bed, his body directing him to where he knew he wanted to go. The door opened softly, after all, Draco didn't want to wake the person occupying it. He walked forward when he was sure Harry was still fast asleep. When he reached the bed, he lowered himself to the ground, put his elbows on his knees and put his head between his hands. A stray of moonlight was all that lit up Harry's face, but it was intriguing, and he admired it, his face only a foot from Harry's. He could even feel the short, warm breaths whenever Harry exhaled._

_He didn't know how long he was there, he just knew it was where he belonged. Where they both belonged. But slowly the moon made way to the sun, and by the time Harry woke up again, Draco was long since gone._

* * *

When Harry got out of bed, he walked downstairs and made himself a sandwich. It looked like the Malfoys were still sleeping.

He took the back door and walked through the garden to the village, the sun lighting up his face. He found a tree and sat under it on the grass, the tree providing some shade. He finished his sandwich and looked out over the village. He continued gazing at it for a few minutes, until he heard a sound. He didn't even had to get up to look for the source.

A redheaded Elf looked down at him and smiled. "Hello. What are you doing here?"

"Sitting," was Harry's answer.

The redhead grinned and sat down next to him on his right. He held out his hand and Harry took it. "I'm Ron Weasley. You?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Doesn't sound familiar. Where are you from?"

"Surrey."

Ron frowned. "I assume you're not an Elf then?"

"I'm not."

Ron nodded to himself. "Who's mate are you, then?"

Harry swallowed heavily. "Draco Malfoy's."

Ron nodded wisely. "A right brat he was at school, but he made it exciting. Well, at first. After a few years he focused more on his education, and was tied in grades with Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"What about me?" a female voice spoke up.

"Speaking of the devil," Ron said, grinning.

"Oh, shut it, you," Hermione said fondly. "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger," she said, while settling herself on Harry's left.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said when he took her hand.

"A human, correct?"

Harry nodded, and Hermione looked at him. "I thought so. So, who's mate are you?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Decent bloke. Especially in his last few years. A great student. My mother is human. It must've been quite a shock to know you have a mate. Since when did you know?"

"Yesterday," Harry said, shrugging.

Hermione bit her lip. "A huge shock indeed. It took my father ages to convince my mother it was no joke. But convinced her he did, and a few years later they moved to the Elven Realm. My mother's family lives nearby, so we can visit as often as we want."

"Talking about family, should we go to my house? Hopefully my brothers won't be annoying."

"You have siblings?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Five older brothers and one sister. Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George. My sister's Ginny."

"And what about you?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione.

"I have none. I'm an only child."

Hermione stood up and Ron followed, holding out his hand for Harry to take. He hoisted himself up and walked next to Ron and Hermione. "Just be careful not to touch anything, eat anything, drink anything or let them do anything they are overly eager to do."

Harry grinned. "So basically that means to stay out of their way."

Ron looked sheepish. "Something like that, yeah." They arrived at his house and he opened the back door. Molly was upon them in a second. "Hungry, Ron? Oh, hello Hermione." Hermione hugged her, before Molly's eyes settled on Harry. "Hello, dear. Who are you?"

Harry blinked. "I'm Harry Potter, madam." He held out his hand for her to take it, but she would have none of it. She drew him into a hug, startling Harry. He didn't expect that.

"Please, don't call me madam. It sounds so old!" she released him and Harry stood in stunned silence for a while. He got his bearings back and looked at her with a smile. "Pleased to meet you."

"So modest," she said, beaming at him. "Would you like some lunch too? Hermione is staying too, so we're all together."

Harry bit his lip, but nodded. He was sure the Malfoys could miss him for a while. "I would love to have dinner. As long as I'm back before darkness falls."

Molly smiled at him. "I will make sure you're back in time. With the Malfoys, right? Arthur said you were with young Draco." At Harry's curious look she explained. "Arthur is my husband. You've seen him at the shop."

Harry nodded, remembering. "I have."

Molly nodded. She ushered Harry to the dining table, along with Ron and Hermione. After that the redheaded woman opened the door and yelled, "Fred, George, lunch is ready!"

Harry blinked, not knowing such a sound could leave the slightly plump woman. At Harry's look she smiled. "They won't hear me otherwise and they'll stay the whole day upstairs." A loud noise interrupted any other words she might've said, and she sighed. "For the love of… As long as they didn't demolish anything!"

"I think you're wishing for too much, mum."

Molly nodded and sat down at the table. "At least hope they didn't blow off any limbs. One of these days something  _will_  happen, and they'll come to me, and say how right I was."

Ron grinned and whispered to Harry, who was seated on his right, "Yeah, like that would happen."

Harry's lips curled into a soft smile and he looked up when he heard the door open with two identical people walking through, superior smirks on their faces.

"What have you done this time?" Ron asked his brothers, who were way to smug for his liking. They both walked to Ron and ruffled his hair. "Nothing our dear Ronnikins should worry his pretty head about," Fred said. Ron huffed and sulked, while the attention of the twins was pulled to Harry. "Look, another vic- visitor! And who are you, if we may ask?"

Harry was a bit wary, but still answered. "I'm Harry Potter, from Surrey," he made sure he answered, not wanting to repeat everything.

The twins shared a meaningful look, but it was lost on Harry. They both held out their hands and Harry took George's first, apprehensive after what Ron told him, before he shook Fred's. "Welcome, Harry Potter. We are Fred-"

"-and I am George," George finished with a smirk, before they both settled down for lunch. "What's for lunch today?"

"Soup with baguette." She stood up to get the hot pan with soup, filled to the brim with delicious scented herbs and meat. The Weasleys attacked and fought over who got the first bit of soup, making Harry laugh and sway his head toward them. Ron's face was covered in some sort of vegetable, and Fred's hair showed some strings of vermicelli. Harry clutched his stomach, since he was afraid it might collapse with all the laughter. Oh, and all the  _looks_ he received kept adding up on his mirth. Soon Ron was cracking up too, and eventually the entire table erupted in boisterous laughter.

After a while, Harry wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and carefully filled his bowl with soup, followed by the more sedate Weasleys and a still smiling Hermione. Harry put a mouthful of soup in his mouth and stilled. It was delicious. He savoured the taste, before swallowing it. And in another went, and another, and another, before his bowl was empty. He guiltily accepted another bowl with soup and smiled sheepishly. "It's absolutely delicious, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled at him. "It's supposed to be. And if you want more, just fill your bowl again."

Harry smiled. "Thank you. But I do think this will be my last bowl. I don't think anymore will fit in my stomach. I'll explode."

Molly shook her head and a smile graced her lips. "As long as you enjoy it. At least  _someone_ appreciates it," she said while shaking her head at her sons, who smiled sheepishly back. Hermione grinned and smiled at Harry. Somehow he seemed lighter than he was this morning. And in that moment she knew what she had to do. But it could wait for a few hours.

It could wait…

When lunch was finished, Ron thought of something. "Hey, Harry, do you know how to play chess?"

"A bit," was his answer, along with a shrug.

"Good, because I'm about to teach you how to play chess properly. Any objections?" Harry shook his head, and Ron nodded, pleased. "This way." He stood up, and Harry followed, Hermione behind him.

After a rather…entertaining few rounds of chess, it was nearly time for Harry to go. This was Hermione's cue to talk with Harry. She gave Ron one meaningful look, and he disappeared in a flash. "Harry, can I talk to you?"

Harry was just finishing packing the chess pieces, when he heard Hermione. "Sure. Where do you want to sit?"

"Just here." She settled on the bed and patted the place next to her. "Come one, I don't bite, you know?"

Harry grinned, and sat a respectable distance away, his green eyes looking into her kind brown ones. Hermione smiled, before turning a bit more serious. "I know you just knew since yesterday that Draco Malfoy is your mate, and that you have a mate at all. Just know that I'm here for you, and that you have a shoulder to cry on, may need be. I'll be your friend, if you want me. And I know you've only just met me, but something tells me I'll see a lot more of you."

Harry looked at her, and saw something in her eyes that made his heart constrict. "Hermione, did you have any friends at school?"

She looked away a bit and frowned. "Not really, Ron was my friend. He was all that I needed. And you?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't have any. My cousin chased any potential friends away. But it doesn't matter anymore."

Hermione frowned. "Of course it matters. It must be a lonely life, having no friends. I know I would've had a hard time in school if Ron wasn't there."

Harry smiled. "That may be, but you won't know what you miss if you never had it. I just didn't know any better. It would've been worse if I  _did_  have a friend, but that person would have inevitably abandoned me sometime. That would've been heart wrenching."

Hermione nodded. "Hermione, Harry, are you coming down? It's nearly time for you to leave!" Molly yelled up, so that she could be heard in the attic.

"Coming!" Hermione yelled back, before turning back to Harry. "Just know I'm here for you, Harry." She kissed him on his cheek and Harry smiled back at her. "Thanks, Hermione. I really appreciate that."

"You better," she replied with a wink. "Now, come, we need to go downstairs and wave you off! And then you'll be on your merry way to the Malfoys. Just know I'm at home, or here, with the Weasleys."

"I'll remember it, Hermione." He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and they both walked downstairs. The Weasleys were all gathered in the hall, and Harry smiled. "I'll see you next time."

"Yes, please do. Make sure that mate of yours lets you visit, or both of you come visit. You're all welcome."

Harry smiled and hugged Molly, a bit awkwardly. The twins patted him on the back, and had identical grins on their faces. "Take care, Harry," they said simultaneously. "You too," Harry replied, before he opened the door and waved back.

The door closed and Ron turned to Hermione with a frown. "What did you need to talk about with Harry?"

Hermione walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, Ron next to her. "I told him, that if he needed help, or needed some one to talk to, I'd be there for him. That's what I told him."

Ron smiled at her. "You're a great friend, you know?"

"Hmm," Hermione commented, while lying against Ron, closing her eyes.

* * *

Harry walked back slowly, enjoying the weather. The sun was slowly, very slowly, setting. He whistled a little tune, and felt lighter than ever. For once he thought his life was turning out to be positive. And he thought he and Draco could figure something out. Something they would both be contented with. He walked through the back garden and smelled a few flowers on his way. They smelled delicious, and their sweet scent made him smile.

He turned the handle of the back door and walked inside. Obviously the Malfoys were just about to eat, since cutlery and plates already adorned the table. However, there were no Malfoys.

Harry turned curious eyes to the living room, and saw the three of them talking franticly. After a few seconds he knew it was about him.

"Natuurlijk is hij niet verdwenen, Draco. Denk gewoon rationeel na. Je had het wel geweten als er iets met Harry was gebeurt,"* said Narcissa soothingly, just as she heard something. She turned around and looked into the apologising green eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," Harry murmured.

Narcissa got up and hugged him. "Thank goodness you're okay. Where were you?" she asked gently, holding him at an arms length.

"I was at the Weasleys, together with Hermione."

Narcissa sighed in relief. "And you didn't thought it important to inform us?"

Harry rubbed his neck. "Well, I would've, but you weren't downstairs. I didn't want to wake you."

Narcissa actually laughed, a soft tinkling sound that made Harry smile. "I really am sorry, though."

She ruffled his hair. "It's alright. Only next time, do leave a note or something."

"A note," he said blankly. "I hadn't even thought of it."

Narcissa moved away, and before Harry could apologise for being late, he was hugged to Draco's chest. "Don't ever do that again, Harry. I was so worried."

Harry slowly brought his hands up to settle them on Draco's back. "I'm sorry, Draco. I really didn't mean to worry you. Can we talk later?"

Draco nodded and reluctantly released Harry. "We can."

Harry smiled at him, before turning to Narcissa and Lucius. "Wasn't it time to eat?"

"It is. Come, dinner is ready to be served."

The four of them settled themselves at the dining table, Harry next to Draco, and Narcissa next to Lucius. Draco kept glancing at Harry, hoping he wouldn't hear any bad news. He didn't think he could handle it well. After all, he had nearly panicked when he knew Harry wasn't at home. At first he thought Harry was just taking a stroll. The weather was nice, of course. But when Harry didn't show up before four, he started to worry. When it was five, it nearly turned into panic. But then Harry was there, safe and sound. The relief he felt was immense, momentarily paralysing him, before he hugged Harry, consequences be damned. And then Harry asked if they could talk later. They definitely could talk.

Harry nearly laughed when dinner was before him; soup. More specifically tomato soup with baguette. It was delicious, and Harry wondered where Narcissa had learned how to cook like this. It was tied to Molly's cooking, which Harry only had tasted once.

When they finished eating dinner, Harry beckoned Draco. Their talk was long overdue. But maybe he needed that bit alone time to think clearly. And maybe Draco needed it too, he reckoned. They both could think about it in a more clear light.

They walked upstairs and Harry led Draco to his own room, in a more neutral area. He sat on his own bed, and Draco settled himself on the chair. "So, you wanted to talk. Then talk."

Harry plucked at his sheet, refusing to meet Draco's eyes. "I do. I want to know more about this bond between us. I can neither accept, nor deny a bond if I don't know at least a bit about it. Would you tell me more about it?"

"Yes." He lifted Harry's head with his fingers. "Please, look at me. It's easier for me to know how you feel about it." His thumb caressed Harry's cheek for a moment, before he let his hand slide away.

It tingled where Draco touched him, and he needed to press the urge down to touch his cheek where Draco had caressed it.

"All Elves have mates. And those mates could be anyone and anything. Male, female, Elf, human, dwarf, etcetera, etcetera. A bond is a connection between that Elf and the mate. For almost every Elf applies something different; one Elf has the ability to read the mind of the mate, others can speak to each other telepathically. A bond is officially established after a kiss, not one-sided, but both Elf and mate have to mean it. It's the first bond. There are a few different bonds. The first one is called The Bond of Acceptance. The second is The Bond of Trust, and the third, the last one, is called The Bond of The Spirit and Soul. After the last bond is established, the couple is a bonded pair. Only Elves and their mates can marry each other. That usually happens somewhere before the third bond, or after that one. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes. What ability do you have because of our connection?"

Draco reached out to Harry's temples and pushed the hair he found there away and looked in his eyes. "I can feel your emotions."

Harry's breath hitched in his throat. "You can? What do I feel now?"

Draco cocked his head to his side and frowned. "It's a jumbled mess right now. But I think the most pronounced emotions right now are confusion, fear, apprehension, guilt, hope and joy. Am I right."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, unable to look in Draco's eyes any longer. Soft fingers swept over his brow, before the fingers were guiltily taken away. "Could I touch your face?"

Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Draco. "You may."

Draco searched Harry's eyes, before slowly reaching out to touch his face. It made Harry real for Draco. He was sure Harry was here, at his house, before him. He closed his eyes and settled his hands on Harry's forehead. He also realised he could feel Harry's emotions more clearly now. He splayed his fingers and moved them over Harry's brows, eyes and cheeks. He stayed there for a while, just caressing the soft expanse of skin. He moved down and touched Harry's chin, before lastly touching the soft lips. He didn't feel Harry pull away, and with one final sweep he removed his hands and opened his eyes.

Harry had closed his eyes, and looked a bit dreamy. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the silver eyes peering back at him. "Alright, is there a way for us both to be content with something. I don't want to hurt you unintentionally."

Draco smiled and stood up. "Yes, there is something. Don't ignore me, talk to me and act like you normally would. Think about what you want and need. I won't be going anywhere." He quickly leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead, before he opened the bedroom door and walked away, the door slowly falling close.

Harry was trembling and frowned, eyes closed. It was all so very complicated, yet so simple. It only depended on his decision. He already knew Draco's. He fell back on his bed and stared unseeingly at the canopy of his bed. A good nights rest would probably help to ease his mind, if only a bit. Tomorrow, he would face the day, and do the things Draco suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natuurlijk is hij niet verdwenen, Draco. Denk gewoon rationeel na. Je had het wel geweten als er iets met Harry was gebeurt. Of course he didn't disappear, Draco. Just think rationally. You would've known if something happened to Harry.


	10. Question

_Harry was trembling and frowned, eyes closed. It was all so very complicated, yet so simple. It only depended on his decision. He already knew Draco's. He fell back on his bed and stared unseeingly at the canopy of his bed. A good nights rest would probably help to ease his mind, if only a bit. Tomorrow, he would face the day, and do the things Draco suggested._

* * *

A week had come and gone. But his thirst for knowledge hadn't lessened. He constantly asked Draco questions to which Draco answered patiently. Although most of the nagging questions were gone, one still remained. It was a question which constantly swirled around in his head. But in a week he had learned much, and made some time to think, often plucking some flowers in the garden. And on one day, Narcissa saw what he was doing and asked if he'd like to make a bouquet out of it. Harry had agreed and Narcissa taught him how to make beautiful bouquets. It was really satisfying work and he could think a lot.

Harry proudly finished a bouquet filled with different flowers. Narcissa taught him which flowers complimented each other, and which would look horrible. It was all about the primary colours and the secondary colours. It was very intriguing, and Harry enjoyed doing it, although he often thought he might snap the delicate flowers. Narcissa constantly had a certain grace in picking the flowers up and putting them together. Something Harry almost envied her for. And while making different bouquets, they talked. Harry once asked her what Draco wanted to do later in life. Narcissa's answer was plain and simple.

"Draco wants to be a councillor, just like his father. It is quite the honour to work with the Royal Family. And it's an important carrier, not everyone gets it. And if Draco doesn't want to work there anymore, then he'll figure something out. He's smart enough."

Harry had nodded and had worked on his bouquet, deep in thought.

* * *

Draco was confused. Something he'd rather not be. He knew Harry wanted to ask him something. That wasn't really confusing. But what was confusing, was that Harry still hadn't asked him. After all, he didn't have any problems with asking all the other questions. Questions he had answered as best as he could.

He huffed and stood up, walking to the back door. Before he opened it, he looked outside through the glass. What he saw made his eyes soften, and a soft smile adorned his face. He had noticed that Harry recently picked up the same thing his mother had; making bouquets. And it was worth looking at; he could look at Harry for days on end and never tire of it. This time his mother was sitting on the bench, and Harry was seated on the ground, flowers scattered around them.

Draco settled himself against the door post and watched, afraid he might disturb the serene picture if he opened the door. He didn't want that. His mother looked happy to have found some one as devoted to her lovely flowers, and Harry looked happy enough to be there, judging from the small smile. He gently searched through Harry's emotions, and smiled. Yes, Harry was happy. And it was all Draco could wish or hope for. Furthermore, the interest Harry showed in their bond made him more positive with the day.

He just hoped his mate would say what was bothering him, what question was nagging him. The word mate still made him smile. Before he turned away, Harry looked up and smiled at him. Draco smiled back, before he made a decision.

He took the front door out and walked to a house, slightly hidden by the forest. He knocked on the door and waited. The sound of footsteps soon reached his ears, and he smiled. Lately he hadn't visited his friend much. The last time was a few days before he departed to Surrey.

The door opened and a familiar face entered his vision. "Hello, Theo. Is Blaise at home?" He still didn't know what to think of Theodore Nott, especially after what he did to Blaise, but he made Blaise happy, and that was enough.

Theodore nodded and opened the door for Draco to come in. Draco gave him a small smile, before going to the living room. When Blaise noticed him, his smile grew and he stood up to give Draco a hug. "Draco, how are you doing! It's been too long. Come, sit down. Would you like some tea?"

Draco laughed, but nodded. "I would love to have some tea."

Blaise smiled, before he left for the kitchen.

He returned shortly with three mugs placed on a tray, together with some milk and sugar. "So, Draco, how are you?"

Draco picked up his mug, put two spoonfuls of sugar in his tea, before answering. "Better than ever. I feel great."

Blaise smiled. "You look like it. I take it you have found your mate, then?"

"I have. Almost a month ago, I think. So, I'm good. How about you?"

Blaise took Theo's hand and smiled. "The same. But don't change the subject! Tell me more about your mate. Is it a he, or a she? Human, Elf? Tell me more."

Draco smiled, and blew off the steam of his tea. "It's a he, and his name is Harry. He's human, has black hair, and green eyes."

"And you told him he's your mate?"

Draco nodded. "I have. Just over a week ago. He took it well, considering."

Blaise nodded. "Does he show any interest in the bond?"

Here Draco laughed out loud. "Show any interest? He keeps on pestering me with questions! I don't think he'll ever stop with asking me things. But I think it's a positive thing, really. The only thing I can do right now is waiting. And while I'm patient enough, living in insecurity is rather hard. But I'd rather wait and hear something positive than an outright rejection."

Blaise flinched back a bit, and Draco looked at him apologetically. "Sorry. I should've remembered."

Blaise shook his head. "No, it's alright, Draco. But will you promise me one thing?"

Draco nodded.

"When you find the time, do bring your mate along. I can't wait to see him!"

Draco laughed and nearly spilled his tea. He moved his mug over to the table and looked at Blaise. "I'll do that, Blaise. But do not frighten him too much. I don't think he'll survive."

"That's why I said to bring your mate along. Not to send him here alone." Blaise winked and Draco smiled, sipping his tea.

"Did you make this tea yourself?"

Blaise smiled. "Theo did. He likes to experiment with different herbs. It's always a surprise what you'll get."

Draco looked at Theodore. "It's rather good."

Theodore nodded. "Thank you."

Draco smiled and nodded. Maybe he could forgive Theodore some day.

Draco stayed for about an hour, before excusing himself. Dinner was due in half an hour, and he didn't want to be late. He had tried it a few times, often forgetting what time it was, and when he finally did got home, it was to a furious mother, who sent him to bed without any food. But when she had cooled down, she always came upstairs and gave him a plate of food, inquiring why he was late. And when his reason was good enough she ruffled his hair and smiled at him. He truly was lucky to have such an understanding mother. And he couldn't imagine what Harry had missed of that affection.

After a rather lengthy good-bye, and the promise to visit soon, he walked back to Malfoy Manor, glad to have visited his old friend. It did him good to see him so well. He walked to the back of the Manor, to see if Harry and Narcissa were still outside. Harry was, but his mother wasn't. "Is she laying the table?"

Harry's head whipped around so fast, that Draco wondered if he hadn't snapped something in his neck. "You could've told me you were coming! You startled me," Harry murmured.

"Hmm." Draco sat down next to Harry, careful not to crush some of the flowers still scattered around. "Isn't it too hot for the flowers? Shouldn't they wither?"

"Your mother made sure they didn't," Harry simply said, while shrugging.

"Ah. And she's inside?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, she is. She told me to finish the bouquet, so we can put it on the table."

Draco laughed. "Yes, like the whole house isn't covered in enough bouquets. But I do admit that they are rather pretty." He picked up a lone rose and stroked it. "How does this fit in the rest of the bouquet?"

Harry smiled. "Simple. I'll put it in the middle, slightly above the rest. Just a bit. If it's too high above the rest, it'll ruin the hole thing. Some bouquets are rather delicate. If one thing didn't go right, it can ruin all your hard work."

Draco smiled. He could look at Harry for days on end  _and_ listen to him. It was rather fascinating. At first he thought a mate would only annoy him and walk in his way; be a nuisance. But it was quite the opposite. It was a nice surprise, to be proven wrong. "Mum taught you quite a bit, didn't she?"

Harry nodded. He finished his bouquet and stood up, while nearly toppling over. Draco caught him just in time. Harry clutched Draco and frowned. "Er, would you hold me for a while? I can't feel my legs."

Draco smiled. "Of course. When was the last time that you stood up?"

"I haven't stood up since I sat down. Which would be a few hours ago?"

Draco shook his head, and held Harry closer, which was both torture and pleasure. "So, do you know what's for dinner today?" Draco didn't know what was so funny about that, but apparently Harry found it quite funny, for he laughed and buried his face in Draco's neck. He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes the back door opened and Narcissa stepped out. "Dinner is ready." She smiled when two dazed faces swayed her way, both blinking their eyes. They reluctantly released each other, and Harry tested out his legs. They were alright and he could stand on them again. They both walked inside, looking like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. But some sort of smugness circled Draco, and his mother knew it. A raised eyebrow made Draco smile.

Harry put the bouquet that he and Narcissa made on the centre of the table, colouring the table with reds, blues and greens. It fitted really well with the walls. And the scent of the flowers was magnificent, the lone rose attracted the attention to the rest of the bouquet. It was a perfect balance.

They ate a light salad, which Narcissa made with fresh products, delivering a nice meal, as she always did.

After dinner, Harry asked Draco upstairs. Draco agreed, knowing Harry would finally say what question was nagging him. He just hoped he could answer it.

Harry walked to his bedroom, knowing Draco was following him. Draco closed the door and automatically seated himself on the chair.

"I know I've asked a million questions, but I only really have one left. You and your mother told me that when the mate rejects the bond, the Elf will sink into a depression, or even death. Could you tell me more about it."

It was quite ironic that Harry asked this question, just when he had visited Blaise and Theodore. "I do have an example. I have a friend, Blaise, who has dealt with rejection. About a year ago, Blaise went to find his mate. He was very happy to finally experience the pull. Blaise always found the idea of a mate appealing. And on a rather cool Summer day, he left. I wished him good luck, and then he left the town. After a week or so he got back with some one else; Theodore Nott, a human. It was his mate, and he looked happier than ever. They were friends, after Blaise pulled Theodore out of his burning home, which killed his parents and younger sister. He quickly relied on Blaise, and Blaise was happy enough he was in time to save his mate.

"But it wasn't for long, before things went awry. Blaise told Theodore he was his mate just over a month after finding him. From what Blaise told me, and believe me, he told everything, Theodore didn't take it so well. He said he didn't like boys, and he left immediately, telling Blaise that he would never in his entire life accept the bond between them. Blaise was heartbroken and stopped going to school. I knew something was wrong, and when I went to Blaise, and saw him, I wanted to hurt the bastard who did it to him. He had stopped eating, stopped sleeping, and simply gave up on life altogether. It wasn't a pretty sight. He was extremely thin, had bags under his eyes and his eyes were dull, lifeless.

"To see your friend like that, some one you have known for years, to see him so absolutely broken, it tore my heart apart. And it went on for that for a few months. Blaise only ate when I told him to, slept when I said he needed to regain strength for when Theodore changed his mind and would come back grovelling. And when those horrid months were over, Theodore did come back, looking worse for wear. The only thing refraining me from hitting him within an inch of his life was Blaise. But I did had a nice little chat with Mr. Nott. After that, it took a few months to build up the trust they once shared. Theodore still feels a lot of guilt and is still a bit wary of me. But if Blaise wants him back, then I'll accept that."

Silence made the room oppressing, and Harry had trouble with breathing. "How can you stand the fact that your friend is so hurt, and the person who did it is supposed to care for your friend?"

"Because I trust Blaise. And if Theodore ever does something like that again, and I sincerely doubt it, then I'll hunt him down and let him see reason. But like I said, I still see some of the guilt in Theodore's eyes, and maybe I'll forgive him one day. But I can tolerate him now, which was more than a few months ago. But in the end I'm glad Blaise pulled through. He was quite lucky to be alive. Not everyone survives outright rejection."

Harry looked down with a frown on his face. He couldn't imagine how it most be to deal with such a harsh rejection. It would probably tear his heart apart. "Isn't it hard for you that I only have two choices? That really is cruel. To either accept or deny."

Draco lifted Harry's head again. "Cruel, is it? Is it not cruel for the mate to choose between accepting or denying? You live with it forever. And denying always makes the mate guilty, even the most heartless."

That got Harry thinking. Draco was right. "Then it's cruel either way."

Draco shrugged. "Cruel it may be, but rejections are so uncommon that one doesn't think about it. The Elf in question does, of course. You're always in doubt, because what if you have to deal with rejection? Weren't you good enough? What if you did something different? What if you were better? Would your mate stay? Leave? Those questions usually circle around one's head. Blaise said it was all he could think about. What if he did better? I told him that he did his best, and that it was Theodore's decision now."

Harry stood up from his bed and started to pace. Draco needed to duck, or else Harry would've hit him with his arm. Harry wildly moved his arm and frowned. "Sorry, Draco. I just can't wrap my mind around it.  _Why_ do Elves have mates when they can be so hurt?"

"Because it's worth it."

Those words stopped Harry, and he turned to Draco. "How can it be worth it?"

"Because the joy far outweighs the devastation of a possible rejection. Blaise is the only one I know who has dealt with rejection. And in the end even he is happy! That's why it's worth it."

Harry's incredulous look had him sighing. "Harry, believe me, it  _is_ worth it. You're worth it."

"How can  _I_ , or anybody else for that matter, be worth it, when people like you are in constant doubt?"

Draco smiled and stood up, ruffling Harry's hair. "You wouldn't understand, Harry. Good night, and I'll see you tomorrow."

And before Harry could say anything back, Draco had disappeared.

Draco walked back to his own room, a plan in mind. There only was one month left before Harry's birthday, and he would make sure it was memorable. He scowled. It probably would be memorable if he even received one present. He really would go back to give those Dursleys a piece of his mind, but he wouldn't because it meant being away from Harry. He couldn't, wouldn't, do that. Not now at least.

He yawned and let himself fall on the bed. Tomorrow he would talk with his mother about Harry's birthday. After all, after tomorrow he only had thirty days left.


	11. Birthday

_Draco walked back to his own room, a plan in mind. There only was one month left before Harry's birthday, and he would make sure it was memorable. He scowled. It probably would be memorable if he even received one present. He really would go back to give those Dursleys a piece of his mind, but he wouldn't because it meant being away from Harry. He couldn't, wouldn't, do that. Not now at least._

_He yawned and let himself fall on the bed. Tomorrow he would talk with his mother about Harry's birthday. After all, after tomorrow he only had thirty days left._

* * *

A light drizzle ruined an otherwise beautiful morning. Harry's birthday was only two mere weeks away. Draco had already invited the Weasley family, the Granger family and Blaise and Theodore. A small gathering, really, since Draco thought Harry wouldn't really appreciate something big.

He had mapped out the things he wanted to do with his mother, and she was really enthusiastic. "Of course I'd like to make some bouquets for Harry's birthday! That won't be a bother at all. Who are you inviting?"

"I'm inviting the Weasleys, the Grangers and Blaise and Theodore. Just a small gathering. I don't think Harry would appreciate something big."

"I thought so too. And we can celebrate your birthday too, since we were unable to celebrate it, due to the fact that Harry's here. How does that sound? I still have your gifts wrapped up," she had said with a wink. Draco had smiled, and agreed.

And now, with only two weeks left, Draco still needed to buy Harry something. It sounded oh so easy, but it was a more difficult task than he had foreseen. Almost nothing seemed appropriate, nor good enough. It irked him, since time was running out. Time he didn't have, unfortunately.

The weather also wasn't helping, of course. The drizzle steadily got worse, and he sighed. The rain did make everything sparkle, making the back garden almost look ethereal. This he enjoyed, the way everything looked so untouchable, so perfect, so pristine. And in that moment, he had found one of Harry's presents. Draco grinned. He would have to visit his mother today…

* * *

Harry was found lounging around in his room. The black haired boy was lying in his bed, hands behind his head and staring up at the canopy of his bed. But he wasn't bored. Oh no, he really wasn't, for he was deep in thought. It was almost like plucking up a daisy, and pulling the leaves out, while saying, "he loves me, he loves me not". It was frustrating, because both sides had consequences. Even though it really wasn't about pulling the leaves out of a flower, the effect was still the same. His heart told him to go after what he wanted all of his life; love. But his mind screamed at him not to, for he was scared of what was to come. Which was irrational, his heart told him. And so his train of thought kept going in circles, frustrating him to no end.

Eventually he was so thoroughly confused and frustrated that he got up and walked downstairs. Only then did he notice that it was raining. Draco's parents were back to work, after the rather long time they took off. Even though Narcissa an Lucius were silent people, the silence that hung around now was just that. Silence. It was a bit eerie, really, how a Manor could be so silent with two people gone.

Harry started when he heard a sound, but released his hold breath when he saw it was only Draco. "Do you have some sort of ability to scare the wits out of me?"

Draco smirked. "Only around you, Harry, only around you. But I came down here to ask if you wanted to make dinner with me. I think mum and dad would really appreciate it. As far as I know, is that dad has a lot of work to finish."

"Of course I'd like to help! What can I do to help you?"

Draco grinned and moved over to the kitchen. "As a first course, I'd like to make…" And so Draco told Harry what he wanted for dinner. The idea was that his parents got a romantic evening together, and that Harry and himself would eat elsewhere. Harry had readily agreed, and after rather long preparations, they finally finished the dessert. When Harry looked up, he hurriedly pulled at Draco's sleeve and pointed at the clock. "Nearly five!"

Draco noticed too, and they quickly pulled the curtains half closed and they put the candles on the table, after laying the table. "Have we forgotten something?"

Draco looked around, but saw nothing that would indicate that they've forgotten something. "I don't really think so. Do  _you_ think we've forgotten something?"

Harry shrugged. "One thing, maybe. Is the enchantment for the dinner in place?"

Draco smacked his forehead. "I've completely forgotten! Let me fix it." He concentrated on the dinner, and what he wanted to do with it. When it was to his liking, he nodded, satisfied. Harry and Draco both grabbed their plates and cutlery, before moving upstairs. Just before Draco closed the door to his bedroom, he heard the front door open. He grinned and closed his door, before joining Harry for dinner. He grabbed a chair, and put the plate on his bedside table. His dark haired mate smiled too, before he started to eat. "I do hope they enjoy themselves and like the food."

"I think they will, Harry, I think they really will." Nothing more was said when they ate dinner, both minds elsewhere.

* * *

Draco finally had most of the presents he needed for Harry's birthday, and he still had a week to figure out the last one. He would make one himself. After all, his mother helped him greatly. A few days ago he had asked her what flowers Harry liked, because he wanted to make something for Harry. She had smiled, and told him to which flowers Harry had taken a liking. Draco had thanked her, but she waved it off. "The dinner you and Harry made, it far outweighs some information about Harry's favourite flowers. We really enjoyed it, Draco. Will you also tell Harry?"

"Of course, I'll tell him right away."

Narcissa had smiled and waved him off. Her son had fallen, and fallen quite hard. She knew Harry wouldn't leave Draco. It was really quite obvious. The way he talked, the way he looked at him, and there were so many other signs. She only hoped Harry would realise it himself.

But Draco's day couldn't be ruined, though he was a bit bored. And at once an idea made itself known. Draco walked downstairs, asked Harry to come with him, and when Harry did, he took the front door out. "I'd like to take you to Blaise and Theodore. Is that alright?"

Harry nodded. "But only if you come with me to the Weasleys."

Draco smiled. "I'd love to. But I do need to warn you, Blaise can be a bit… too much at times."

Harry shrugged. "I think I can manage."

Draco shook his head, and when they arrived, he knocked on the door. Once again, Theodore opened the door, and Draco smiled. "Is Blaise at home?"

Theodore nodded, and stepped aside, so Draco and Harry could enter. He did shoot a curious look after Harry, but kept silent. He would hear who the other boy was.

Harry looked at Theodore when they stepped inside, curious as to who he could be. They reached the living room shortly, but he still stayed behind Draco. "Blaise, so nice to see you again!" Draco said, as he hugged Blaise.

"Also good to see you, Draco, I'm glad you decided not to drop off of the face of-," but he cut short when he noticed Harry over Draco's shoulder. "You should've told me that you brought a visitor!" He moved around Draco, all eyes for Harry now. "And who are you?" He asked, not unkind, but very curious.

Harry eyed him warily and stuck out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

Blaise's eyes practically glowed when Harry said his name. Ignoring the hand offered, he hugged Harry. "Pleased to meet you, Harry! I'm Blaise." When Blaise stepped back, Harry was still dazed. "Oh come on, just sit down! Draco, you never told me that he was so cute! I could eat him, he's that adorable. Awh, look, now he's blushing!"

Harry felt his face flame up, giving his cheeks a rosy colour.

Draco smiled apologetically. "I did warn you, didn't I."

"Warned him? For me? But that's absurd. I don't bite. Well, not hard, at least," Blaise said with a wink.

Before Draco could reply back, Theodore returned with tea, before taking his regular spot next to Blaise. Harry smiled appreciatively and put a spoonful of sugar in his tea, before picking his mug up. He couldn't fidget now, at least, something he really wanted to do since he sat down.

"Now, all in good fun. But really, Draco, you could've  _told_ me! When you told me that he's, and I quote, "human, has black hair, and green eyes", I never expected some one like this! It's outrageous you didn't bring him here earlier! Oh, the woes of my life. No, but really, Harry, I'm glad you came," he added, more sedate, with a small smile.

Harry smiled too, although it was small, and he still looked overthrown. When Draco had spoken of Blaise, he had expected a person more…sedate. Not as happy and energetic as the person that sat in front of him now. He looked to the side, and saw Draco stringing up a conversation with Blaise and Theodore. "Do you two live here alone?" he asked the question, before his mind fully comprehended that it was him who asked it.

Blaise and Theodore both turned to Harry. This time it was Theodore who spoke, instead of Blaise. "We do. Blaise's parents didn't really agree on me being Blaise's mate. A male mate. So they moved elsewhere, and we build up our own home."

"Oh."

Blaise smiled. "Don't feel sorry, or anything. It was their choice, and if they stick with it, so be it. They disowned me, the first day I returned, which was a bit over a year ago, now." At Harry's murderous look, he smiled. "I do not regret anything. I would go through all of it again, if it meant being where I am now. I'm sure you will feel the same way too, if you stood in my shoes."

"But why?"

Blaise looked at Draco, and smiled again. "Because it's worth it."

Harry scowled. "What do you and Draco have with that sentence.  _"Because it's worth it"._ How can it be, when you need to give up so much? When your family defies you? Isn't it too much?"

Blaise sighed. "Real family doesn't abandon you, right?" At Harry's nod he continued. "A real family isn't about blood, but about the connection you feel with that person. Theodore is part of my family, just like Draco is. And because you're Draco's mate, you can be part of my family too, of you want. This family makes me happy. My family, by blood, doesn't. It only gives me heartache, to think they could abandon me, especially at the time they did. But Draco was there for me. I take it he told you about what happened?"

Harry nodded, slow and considerate.

"Good. So, you see, it's worth it for me. I choose this, and I'm happy. If I chose my family over Theodore and Draco, I probably wouldn't even be here anymore. I would've withered away into nothingness. Draco saved me, just as Theodore. That makes them my family. Do you understand that?"

Harry nodded. He did see it, very clearly even. But he still couldn't see why Blaise's parents would've left him. After all, the Malfoys accepted him with their arms wide open. "But why did they do that to you? The Malfoys accepted me, so why did your parents not accept Theodore?"

Blaise cocked his head to the side. "Why indeed. I just think they were against people being together with some one of the same gender. Sadly they have forgotten than genders don't matter here. You can't choose who your mate is, nobody can. You have to be glad you  _have_ one. Not everyone shares such a deep connection that an Elf and his mate have."

And those were words that really got to Harry.  _"Not everyone shares such a deep connection that an Elf and his mate have"_. Blaise truly meant those words. And they gripped at his heart with such an intensity that he thought he would never be able to breathe properly. It really was time for him to wake up and don't feel guilty. There wasn't anything to be guilty  _about_. Draco thought it was worth it, and even  _Blaise_ , who was disowned by his own parents.

Nobody noticed Harry's sudden pensive mood, and let him be, all talking about lighter subjects. Eventually Harry got out of his stupor and engaged in talking too, occasionally laughing about some other joke Blaise made.

But after a while Harry and Draco really needed to say their good-byes, for they still wanted to visit the Weasleys. Blaise and Theodore waved them off, before closing their door.

"Do you really not mind going to the Weasleys? I heard you tormented their son, Ron, in the first few years of Hogwarts. Is that right?"

Draco grinned. "Very much, so. They were fun to tease, especially Granger. Well, at least in the beginning. After a few years I regained respect for Granger. She was very devoted to her education, even I was astounded. And in the last year or so, we even studied together, but never really became friends. And for Weasley, well, he still was a pain in my backside for most of the time. He never really got over the tormenting in his first few years. But after the first few years our feud stopped, and we went to tolerating each other. And when they knew they were mates, they really forgot all about me. Well, Weasley at least. Granger oftentimes still studied with me."

"Okay. So it really wasn't much, was it?"

"Well, Granger once slapped me. I said the wrong thing at the wrong time. But other than that, no."

Harry shook his head, but smiled. He knocked on the front door of the Weasleys, and waited patiently. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened, revealing Ron. "Hello, Ron, would you mind it if we came inside?"

Ron grinned. "Not at all, Harry. Malfoy. Come on in," he said politely, after noticing Draco after Harry.

Harry grinned. "Is Hermione here too, today? Or is she at home?" A crash prevented Ron from answering.

"Yes, she's here," Ron said after wincing. "Fred and George are experimenting with one thing or another. It's been like this for the entire morning. Quite annoying, if you ask me. But just wait until mum notices."

Harry grinned, and he and Draco stepped inside. They were immediately met with a rancid smell. "Yeah, I know. We've opened all the windows, but the smell still isn't gone."

Harry nodded and shook his head. "Do you know what they are doing? Not something dangerous, I hope? I mean, one of their experiments can go wrong, can't it?"

Ron shook his head. "I think today's experiment went wrong, really. Or else it wouldn't be smelling like it is now. But would you like some tea?"

Both Harry and Draco shook their heads. "We just had some tea with Theodore and Blaise," Harry explained with a smile. They finally made it to the living room, when Harry's vision suddenly was full with busy brown hair, and his body was enveloped in a hug. "It's so good to see you again, Harry! And you brought Draco too!"

Draco's eyes narrowed on Hermione. He might've accepted the hug from Blaise, since he was Draco's friend, but to see Hermione hug Harry made him a bit jealous. It was irrational, of course, since Ron was her mate, but it still sat not well with Draco. "Granger, nice to see you again," he said after Hermione released Harry.

"Oh, stop calling me Granger, Draco. We're not in school anymore." And before he knew it, he too was enveloped in a hug.

After she released him, Draco shook his head, but smiled a bit. "How should I call you? Just Hermione?" The name sounded foreign on his tongue, and he blinked when she nodded. "Alright. I can't say that you need to call me Draco, since you're already doing that."

She smiled, and they all sat down on the couches. "Hermione, would you like to have some more tea?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd love to. But what about Harry and Draco? Don't they want some tea?"

Ron shook his head, and Hermione turned to the boys in front of her curiously. "We just had some with Blaise and Theodore," Harry explained, directing a smile to Hermione.

She nodded. "Alright, so what directs you to us? Not that I don't like seeing you here," she added quickly, her eyes slowly growing bigger. "It's just different, seeing you both here. Especially you, Draco, since we weren't really friends in school. More acquaintances."

Yet again, Harry answered, since Draco opted for silence. "Draco wanted to visit Blaise and Theodore, and in turn he would come with me. And I also missed all of you, a bit," he admitted.

Hermione smiled at him, and nodded. Ron came back, and gave Hermione her tea, while he, himself, held a mug in his hands. Footsteps sounded, and two people came bursting through the door. "Do we have-,"

"-guests?" Fred finished.

When they both spotted Harry and Draco, they grinned. "Hello there, Harry. And Malfoy. What brings you to our humble home?"

"You, obviously. And what have you been up to this time?" Harry asked, raising his brow.

This twins both moved their finger in front of their mouth, in a silencing gesture. "Curiosity killed the cat, Harry. Don't forget that."

"Yeah, indeed. Nice seeing you again, Harry, and Malfoy!" They grabbed some food, before noisily going up the stairs to their room.

"Will they ever grow up?" Draco asked.

Ron grinned at him, before remembering it was Malfoy he was grinning at. "Nah, I don't think they ever will. They like the freedom of experimenting too much."

They all had to agree on that, and they all talked for a good hour, before Harry and Draco had to go home. After promising they would visit soon, they waved good-bye and left, on their way to Malfoy Manor. "They are rather…likable, though strange," Draco admitted.

Harry snorted. "And your friends aren't?"

"Touché," Draco said, grinning.

* * *

Saturday arrived. An otherwise lovely day, if Draco wasn't as stressed as he was. Tomorrow was Harry's birthday, and he still hadn't found a last gift. He was pacing through his bedroom, muttering to himself. Today was his last day to get something, but it was still early. Half of the shops were still closed, and would be for a good hour. So he vented his frustration by wearing out the carpet. He knew Harry wouldn't be too glad with one of his presents, but that didn't matter. Even if they weren't bonded yet, Draco still had to care for Harry as best as he could. So he bought Harry an entire new wardrobe. But then again, he would surprise him with his self-made bouquet, which he would make today with his mother, in the afternoon.

That meant that he had enough time to go to the town and buy Harry a nice gift, if only the shops were open! He looked at the clock and growled. Only ten past eight. The shops would open at nine. Nine! Fifty minutes left. His silvery grey eyes flashed, and the pacing went up a notch. Finally, when it was ten to nine, he left the house. His mother shook her head when she saw him, and smiled. She just hoped the irritation Draco felt would wear off. It was far more difficult to teach her son something when he was irritated, agitated or mad at himself. She knew from experience.

Draco walked in a fast pace to the town, barely noticing the nice weather. At the moment, buying a present was much more important than something as trivial as the weather.

The shops were all about to open when he reached the town, and he smiled grimly. Today he really  _had_ to find something. Something more personal than a new wardrobe was, maybe even more personal than his non-existing bouquet.

And so he searched through almost every shop, but never quite found something personal enough. He nearly gave up when the time nearly reached noon. Maybe he just wasn't meant to find something for Harry. He tore his gaze away from his feet and looked up. He had never been where he was now. Draco frowned. After all, how far could he have wandered off? He looked around him, and all he saw was trees.

But just as he wanted to turn around, and walk back, something caught his eye. Something caught his eye indeed. A little shop, very secluded and hard to see, was nestled amongst all the trees. But what really caught his eye was behind the display window. He was pulled to the pendant that lay there oh so innocently amongst all the other jewellery. It was beautiful, the details life-like and the size perfect. He noticed that his nose was nearly pushed against the glass, and that his hands were pressed against the window. He guiltily took them away, afraid he would stain the glass. He opened the door, which opened without a creak, and a small tinkle indicated his arrival.

An old lady was behind the counter, and she looked up when Draco addressed here. "Hello, ma'am, I just walked past your store, and saw a beautiful pendant. I'd like to give it to some one very special."

The woman looked him dead in the eye, and Draco shivered when he saw the eyes, which were full of wisdom, full of countless years of life. "Which pendant were you considering, young man?" she asked croaked, and she attempted a smile at him.

Draco smiled back, and the old lady stood up, showing her small size. "I'd like to buy the dragon pendant, please. It's perfect for some one I hope to spend my life with. He's everything to me."

The old lady reached past Draco, and picked up the pendant. "This one?"

Draco nodded. Close by it looked even more astounding, more breathtaking. "That is exactly the one I meant," he breathed.

The woman got a faraway look in her eyes. "This piece is particularly special. Most tend to avoid it, yet not you. The dragon itself is made of pure silver, laid with small diamonds. And the eye is made of an emerald. It's woven with protective magic, and is centuries old."

"Please, it must mean a lot to you, this pendant, but it's the person's birthday tomorrow. Please, name a price, and I'll give it to you."

The woman smiled, and picked up a box. She put the pendant in it, and gave it to Draco. Draco took it, but the woman held his hand with both of hers. "Do not let your mate go, Draco Malfoy, for you won't survive it without him."

Draco's veins ran cold. "How do you know my name?"

The woman only smiled. "Protect him well, and cherish him until the end of time. Good-bye, Draco Malfoy."

Before Draco could say anything else, the woman pushed him back with amazing strength. He closed his eyes, and waited for the impact he was sure to make, while he fell down. But none came. He opened his eyes slowly, and only saw trees in front of him. But he was sure that a few seconds ago, he was in the old lady's shop. He turned around, but found nothing more than trees. The chirping sound of birds in the distance cut into the silence of the forest.

Draco looked down to his hand, and sure enough, the velvety blue box lay innocently in his hand. He opened it with trembling hands, and saw the pendant, along with a chain, in the box. He closed the lid again, and took in a deep breath. That was by far the strangest thing that had ever happened to him. But the old woman's words still echoed in his mind.  _"Protect him well, and cherish him until the end of time."_ He swallowed, and left the forest as soon as he could, finding the familiar surroundings of the town soon enough. Apparently he hadn't wandered off too far in the forest.

He got home just in time for lunch, but his appetite wasn't what it used to be. His mother had asked him if he wanted to lay down, since he looked deathly pale and he barely ate at all. But Draco said it wasn't necessary. Narcissa thought differently, but she kept quiet. Something had shaken up her son, and she was curious as to what it could be. But for now, they finished dinner, and Draco followed his mother to a secluded room. It wouldn't do to let Harry see his surprise.

"Alright, I first want to know what has you so shaken up, Draco. You still look deathly pale to me. Did you find a present?"

"I have. But don't worry, mum, I'm alright. Something just…happened, and I'm still not sure what to think of it. But it's not a bad thing, it's really something good."

"Alright." She still looked suspicious, and grudgingly let the subject slide. "I know Harry likes lilies, roses, forget-me-nots and daffodils. And for plants, he likes ivy. We usually use fern, but he likes ivy more, so that's our basis for the bouquet. Now, I have cut some lilies, roses, forget-me-nots, daffodil and ivy. This is what we're going to do with it…"

And Draco listened closely to his mother, following the instructions and tips she had at hand. Eventually, Draco got the hang of it, and made his first bouquet ever. He just hoped Harry liked it as much as he did.

When he went to bed that night, the words still haunted him.  _"Protect him well, and cherish him until the end of time."_ He would. He would protect Harry, and cherish him. His mate meant everything to him.

* * *

The next day, everything went as planned. The sun shone brightly, and judging from the clouds, it wouldn't be anywhere near raining today. Draco walked around with a smile plastered on his face. Somehow he thought it wouldn't leave him for quite a while. In an hour he would ask Harry upstairs, so their friends could arrive and they could decorate the garden without Harry noticing. And at the same time Draco. Since it was more of a joined birthday, they kept the decorations out of Draco's reach, making him pout. But his mother was unrelenting, and Draco was left pouting.

They were eating lunch, although Draco didn't eat that much. He was sure his mother had stored a giant cake somewhere. He wasn't allowed anywhere near the kitchen the last few days, though. So he thought it save to assume that his mother was baking them a cake. The only time to find that out was one o'clock. Draco stabbed at his food, but after a while he just pushed his plate away. His mother noticed this, and Draco scowled back at her. A shake of her head was the only answer he got, along with a smile.

Just before half pas twelve, he and Harry would go upstairs, and his parents and both Harry's and Draco's friends would start with decorating and putting everything in the back garden. Draco thought it unfair that he wasn't there to help. Slowly, ever so slowly, the clock nearly indicated half past twelve, and Draco asked Harry upstairs, just as planned. The only thing Draco forgot to consider was what to do when they were upstairs. But he quickly improvised something that would last at least half an hour.

"I don't think I've showed you this room yet." Draco opened a door on the second floor and first let Harry inside, before he followed him, and closed the door.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, wonderment in his voice.

Draco smiled. "This is the room where all the paintings of the Malfoys are. The first Malfoy thought it very fitting to have a portrait of himself, so we would never forget him. And ever since then, the Malfoys, and their mates, are portrayed right here."

Paintings hung everywhere, covering the warmly coloured wall behind them. "It's really impressive!" Harry slowly circled around and pointed to a painting. "So this was the first Malfoy, right?"

Draco nodded, and sat down on a couch, smartly placed, so every painting was visible from that point of view. He smiled at the obvious wonder Harry felt when he looked up at the paintings, and looked at the name plates, placed under the canvas.

After Harry looked around for more than twenty minutes, he turned back to Draco. "Draco, I have a question. Some Malfoys here have a male mate, yet the Malfoy line continues. How can that be possible?"

Draco looked thoughtful. "Because they too had children."

"How? I mean, men can't carry children."

"No, they can't. But there is an other way."

That drew Harry's attention, and he sat next to Draco. "Tell me."

"It's very complicated. First you need to gather a few very rare ingredients, and some more common ones. With those ingredients, you'll make a potion. The potion takes nine months to make, and between the potion brewing, there are some rather difficult incantations. The most tricky ingredient is the blood of the persons who want to have children. It must be freely given, and in the right dosage. Believe me, the Malfoys who did that had a very strong wish for children."

"How do you know all of this? I don't think it's common knowledge, even for Elves, to make such a potion."

"Because it isn't. Blaise once asked me if I knew how to brew one. I've searched through the library and found an old book on how to make the potion, and what the incantations are. I said that it would be very difficult, but not impossible. You see, he longed for a mate  _and_ children. When he heard it could be possible, he was ecstatic. I gave them the copies of my book so that when they are ready, they can have what they both want."

"That is very noble. But was that the only reason?"

A flush slowly crept from his neck to his cheeks, and he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, making him look like a defensive child. "Maybe." He avoided Harry's eyes, and looked at his knees.

""Maybe"? I don't think so. Do you want to have children yourself?"

This time he did meet Harry's eyes. "I don't know. But I thought that if my mate wanted children, I knew how to get them."

"That's very…considerate."

Draco nodded and uncurled himself. He looked up to the clock, and his eyes widened. Ten past one. He stood up, and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on, I need to show you something!" He dragged Harry after him, down the stairs and to the back door. He smiled, before he opened the door and whispered in Harry's ear, "Happy birthday, Harry."

When the small gathering of people saw Harry, they all said together, "Happy birthday, Harry!"

Draco pulled Harry further outside, since Harry looked rooted to the spot. "Did you organise this, Draco?" His mate eventually asked when the shock wore off.

A devious smirk was his only answer, before he lost sight of him. The Weasleys, Grangers, Blaise and Theodore and the Malfoys all congratulated him. Only then did he notice the decorations and the table, laden with food and with a gigantic cake. It was beautiful. The cake was decorated with graceful letters. "Happy birthday Harry and Draco".

After a while Harry found Draco again. "Are we celebrating your birthday too?"

"Yes, a bit. But it's mainly just for you."

"It's beautiful, Draco. Thank you for this."

Draco smiled. "You don't really have to. I just planned it. It's because of the rest that it looks like this, now, with all the different families and food. Because I know that mum didn't make all of it. I think I owe Molly Weasley a big thank you."

Harry smiled and joyfully looked around. It was perfect, and not too big. Although with all the Weasleys about he was lost in a sea of red hair. He just hoped that the twins wouldn't blow anything up. That would be a big misfortune.

But even when noon changed to evening, nothing big happened. The twins came to Harry eventually, and Harry had asked why they didn't do anything. They both had looked uncomfortable.

"Mum has threatened to kick us out if we so much as did one thing wrong.  _And_  she said she would destroy everything we've ever made."

Harry had nodded and wished them good luck.

The Weasleys were first to leave, and shortly after that the Grangers went too. Hermione had hugged him and whispered, "I do hope you like my present. Be careful, Harry, and I'll see you again."

Harry had smiled and waved the Grangers good-bye. They were nice people, and invited him over some time. Harry had agreed to come when he had time. And now only Blaise, Theodore and the Malfoys remained.

When it was nearing nine, Blaise and Theodore said their good-byes and left. "Should we begin with cleaning all of this up?" Harry asked.

Narcissa laughed and shook her head. She moved her hand, and everything was gone, except the table with both of their presents. Draco snapped his fingers and they floated above the table, and into the house. "Should we sort these out?"

Harry nodded and walked behind him, watching the presents float and gently bob up and down. When they arrived at the living room, Draco put the presents down on the table. "Alright, the easiest way to do this, is to make two neat piles with presents. On the right side, your presents, on the left side, my presents. Is that alright?"

Harry nodded, and they both sat on the couch, plucking through the presents.

After about ten minutes they had separated all the presents, and tore into them, both wanting to know who sent them what. Only then Harry realised he didn't have anything for Draco. "I don't have anything for you."

Draco looked at him and shrugged. "You don't have to, really. And we always have next year. You can buy me a present then, if you feel obligated to do that."

Harry shook his head, but said nothing, as he started to unpack the last few presents. Draco had already unpacked all of them, and when Harry unpacked his last present, he smiled. "Come on, I'd like to give you my presents."

Harry smiled and stood up. "You have presents for me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I have. I would be an awful mate otherwise."

Harry shook his head, and brought all of his gifts with him, declining Draco's offer to just let them float in front of them. They moved to Harry's room, after Draco dropped his own presents in his room, careful not to break anything.

He got his presents, and the bouquet of flowers. He knocked on Harry's door, and when Harry opened it, grinned, and put his bouquet in front of him. Harry's gentle smile was worth it, and Draco handed the bouquet over. "It's beautiful. Did you make this yourself?" Draco's answering nod had him shaking his head. "You didn't have to. But I'm glad you did."

Draco smiled. "Can I come in?"

Harry shook his head again, laughing. "Of course." He let Draco in, and closed the door. After he spotted a vase, he got some water and put the bouquet in it. He admired it for a moment, before turning back to Draco with a smile.

Harry sat on his bed, and Draco joined him there too, instead of on the chair. "I picked this up yesterday, and I hope you like it." It was very special to him, at least.

He gave the velvet box to Harry, and Harry opened it curiously. When he saw it, he looked back up at Draco, eyes round. "This is…" Indescribable, perfect, beautiful, breathtaking. All of them together. "It's beautiful!" He pulled it out of the little box and admired it. "Would you mind if you…?" he indicated his neck, and Draco smiled.

"Not at all." He plucked the pendant and chain out of Harry's hand, and carefully fastened it around Harry's neck, lingering for longer than necessary. He didn't want to stop touching Harry, but eventually he had to, for he didn't know how his mate would feel about it.

"Don't stop." The softly breathed words almost didn't reach his ears, but when Harry turned around, and added a "please," he knew he wasn't mistaken. He looked into Harry's eyes and had to refrain himself from kissing Harry right then and there. Instead he let his head fall onto his mate's shoulder and closed his eyes. "You really don't know what you're  _doing_ to me, Harry."

Harry stroked through Draco's blond locks. "If I don't know what I'm doing to you, than you certainly don't know what  _you_ are doing to  _me_."

Draco looked up, and cupped Harry's face in his hands. "What I wouldn't give to kiss you right now," he asked with a catch to his voice.

Harry looked into his eyes. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't. It would be more than I could ever ask of you right now."

"Alright."

Draco frowned. "Alright?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, alright, you may kiss me, if you'd like."

There definitely was a catch in Draco's voice when he answered, very silently, and it was nearly lost. "Thank you."

Draco moved forward slowly, until his lips met those of Harry. He moved his hand behind Harry's head and gently kissed him, slow and sweet. Until a slow tingling feeling started to spread through his lips, and according to Harry's abrupt stop, he thought Harry felt that too. "What was that?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco's eyes were as wide as saucers, but he cupped Harry's face again, and seeing the confused look in his mate's eyes, he started to explain. "It's not something bad, and you didn't disappoint me. It means that I want you as my mate, of course, but on your side, it means that you're still in doubt. If you weren't thinking about it, or only thinking about rejection, than neither of us would've felt something.  _If_ you would accept this bond, then it wouldn't be tingling, but it would feel more warm, tinged with magic."

"So I didn't disappoint you?" Harry asked wanting to know for sure.

Draco smiled and kissed his forehead. "Not one bit. It was more than I could hope for."

Harry covered Draco's hands on his cheeks with his own and looked down, before looking into his eyes again. "I really am coming to terms with it, especially since the visit last week to Blaise and Theodore. I just don't want to disappoint you." He moved forward and claimed Draco's lips. The tingle returned, but this time Harry didn't pull away. He buried his hands in Draco's hair, and held him tighter, momentarily forgetting he could hurt Draco's feelings by doing this. And then, Draco kissed him back, obviously getting over some sort of stupor. And he didn't hold back. At all. He finally got what he so direly wanted, and the chance that Harry really would accept the bond was very big.

He stood up and held Harry tightly against his body, twirling them around. When they both were in need of air, Draco laughed, and kissed him again, although very quickly. "You might not know yet, but I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough." He stole one last kiss, before he walked to the door. "You might want to look in your wardrobe." He closed the door, after smiling at Harry. Draco practically floated to his own bedroom.

When he fell down on his bed, he laughed into his pillow, Harry,  _his mate_ , had kissed him. Kissed him! He turned around and grinned up at the canopy of his bed. Even though Harry didn't accept the bond, it still was wonderful to him. And now he was even more sure then ever Harry truly would. Kisses don't lie, and he could feel Harry's emotions. So he was sure his mate was honest with him. Eventually he fell asleep, dreaming about his dark haired, green eyed mate.


	12. Bonding

_When he fell down on his bed, he laughed into his pillow, Harry, his mate, had kissed him. Kissed him! He turned around and grinned up at the canopy of his bed. Even though Harry didn't accept the bond, it still was wonderful to him. And now he was even more sure than ever Harry truly would. Kisses don't lie, and he could feel Harry's emotions. So he was sure his mate was honest with him. Eventually he fell asleep, dreaming about his dark haired, green eyed mate._

* * *

Draco awoke after one of the best nights of sleep he ever had. He yawned and got out of bed, got dressed and walked downstairs.

He rubbed his eyes, and when he saw Harry, he smiled. The thing that he failed to notice, was the murderous look in Harry's eyes, and before he knew it, Harry had punched him in the face. Right on his cheekbone. He rubbed the spot, and looked at Harry, eyes hurt.

"Did you buy me an entire new wardrobe?" Harry hissed venomously.

Draco nodded, still rubbing his left cheek. "Why did you punch me?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "For being an absolute idiot." When Draco's hurt look still stayed on his face, Harry took his hand, and pulled him to the kitchen. "I'll get you some ice for that cheek, okay?"

Draco nodded and seated himself on a chair. Harry got some ice and covered it with a tea-towel. He grabbed a chair and seated himself across from Draco, and put the ice against his cheek. Draco winced, but welcomed the coldness. "I am sorry for punching you, though. I didn't mean to."

"Apology accepted." He tried to smile, but it ended up looking more like a grimace. He finally took a good look at Harry. "But the clothes do look good on you."

Harry blushed, but scowled. "Maybe, but you didn't have to buy me an  _entire_ new wardrobe."

Draco shrugged. "It was your birthday, and you're my mate. You deserve the best, and nothing less."

Harry just shook his head, his pendant softly swinging from side to side. Draco kept looking at it. "You know, it looks perfect on you. Especially the emerald eye."

Harry smiled, and continued holding the towel against Draco's cheek.

A few minutes later, Narcissa walked into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Well, you see, it was like this-."

But Harry cut him off. "I punched him."

Narcissa looked at her son and raised an eyebrow. "What have you done to deserve that? From your mate no less."

"Because I bought him some clothes."

Harry scowled. "Because the idiot bought me an entire wardrobe full of new clothes, shoes, etcetera. That's why I punched him."

Draco ignored him, and looked at his mother. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's left to go to work already. Something about needing to catch up. He won't return until late tonight. And he will leave early tomorrow, too."

Draco sighed and shook his head. His father always worked hard, and hardly could say no. Narcissa made herself some breakfast, told them to eat something, and left to go to work.

Harry pulled the towel away and examined Draco's cheek. He touched it gently, but when Draco winced, he pulled away again. "I think it could leave behind a bruise." This time he looked slightly guilty. But when he saw Draco that morning, he wanted to let him know what an idiot he was. The message was loud and clear.

Draco grinned wryly. "You think? Where did you learn to punch like that?"

Harry shrugged and put the towel against Draco's cheek again. "Well, I had to defend myself, and had to learn how to take, or give, a punch. But I'm sorry for reacting this way. It is no way to thank you for what you did." Harry hung his head in shame, but Draco lifted his hand, his fingers gently gripping his chin.

"Don't feel guilty, Harry. Yes, I'd rather you verbally assaulted me, than physically, but then again, we would never had agreed. And we still do not. You think I'm an idiot, I see it as taking care of my mate, whom I care about, and would never see hurt, or otherwise."

Harry smiled gently, and looked into the silver-grey eyes, which sparkled with affection, devotion, annoyance, irritation, and pride. "I think I might actually get it." And he truly did, and he wasn't as afraid as he once thought he might be. The affection, still clear in Draco's eyes, even when he had punched him. It was all very clear that an Elf cared much for his mate. He basked himself in that moment, where he truly knew that it was alright to fall in love, and that Draco wouldn't hurt him intentionally. But he did scowl. He could live with all that, even revel in it, but he simply could not accept that Draco did all kinds of things, like buying a new wardrobe. It was out of the question.

Meanwhile Draco was watching the onslaught and turmoil in Harry's yes, while Harry's emotions sliced through him like a dagger. There were so many, and most of them he couldn't even analyse. They were moving too fast. But he became very good at reading Harry's emotions, and finally found a few which were familiar. Stubbornness, joy, caution, fear, elation, and a feeling he could only describe as opening a door, which was only left open at a crack. Each and every one of them was overwhelming, and now he knew why Harry's eyes betrayed onslaught and turmoil.

Eventually Harry nodded to himself, coming to a conclusion. "Alright. Just don't do that  _ever_ again, and I might forgive you."

Draco shot a look at him, which clearly screamed outrage. But Harry met it head-on. "Harry, come on. I'm  _supposed_ to care for you. It won't just stay with a new wardrobe. That was just something you needed."

Harry scowled. "I'm not some child you can please. I do actually feel guilty for what you did. It's just too much."

Draco was torn between apologising, and hugging his mate to his chest. In the end he settled for both of them, Harry's arm in an awkward angle, still holding the towel against Draco's cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again, okay?"

Harry nodded. Draco released him again and smiled.

Eventually they moved to the living room, Draco now holding the towel, with new ice, against his cheek. He grabbed a book, and settled down on the couch, Harry next to him. He looked at the book, and started reading, together with Draco.

Sometimes Draco turned a page to quickly, and Harry softly asked if he could go back to the previous page. Draco did, and Harry read the last few sentences, before the page was turned again. They made some lunch, and settled back on the couch, reading on.

Harry tried to cover several yawns, but failed miserably. He laid his head on Draco's shoulder, barely seeing the words in front of him. In the end he just closed his eyes, the sentences jumbled too much for his liking. Before he knew it, he drifted off, a contend sigh leaving his lips just before he fell asleep.

Draco read on, oblivious about the state his mate was in. After a few pages, he looked up, though. Harry almost always asked him to go back to the previous page. But this time, he hadn't uttered a word. When he looked to his side, he knew why. His mate was sleeping peacefully, lips slightly parted, and little puffs of air escaped those very lips. Draco couldn't tear his gaze away, nor could he stop the soft smile, which looked like a permanent fixture whenever he looked at Harry. He eased away from Harry, gently lowering him on the couch. Draco closed his book and went upstairs.

When he returned to the living room, he laid the sheet he got over Harry, making the black hair stand out against the white fabric. He sat down on the couch, gently lifted Harry's head, and he lowered it again on his legs, making him a makeshift pillow. Before he knew it, his hand was already buried deep in the soft pitch-black locks of Harry's hair. It amused Draco, because the hair was so soft, yet it always looked so wild, so untameable. It differed so from his own silver-blond locks, which always fell perfectly alongside his face. He gently tugged at Harry's hair, before stroking it flat again, petting it. It soothed his own nerves, like a balm to his soul, and he closed his eyes, continuing his petting motion.

It was the sight Narcissa Malfoy walked into. Her son gently caressing his mate's hair, while his own eyes were closed, and Harry looked like he was asleep. Draco gently opened his eyes a bit, before seeing it was his mother that looked at them. He closed his eyes again, and continued caressing Harry's scalp. She walked to the kitchen musingly. She could see why Harry and Draco looked perfect with each other; like day and night. The pitch-black hair, opposite the silver-blond. The green eyes, the colour of new grass, against the grey eyes, like the end of a stormy or rainy day. The way they complimented each other without even trying. Oh yes, she saw it all.

When Narcissa broke out of her musings, she set on preparing dinner for them. While she put the potatoes in the water, she couldn't help but sigh. She missed her husband greatly. But while she missed him, she thought back to the romantic dinner they both had, which brought her to Harry. And here she smiled. She knew most symbolisms of most flowers and plants. Ivy, for example, stood for fidelity, friendship, dependence, endurance, and affection. Pansies stood for thoughtful recollection, and red roses stood for love and desire. Daffodil for annunciation, a white lily for purity or virginity, moonflowers for dreaming of love. And forget-me-nots stood for faithful, or true, love and memories. Pansies were one of Harry's latest favourites, together with moonflowers, and every flower Harry liked told him about how he was. At least, that's how Narcissa looked at it.

Look at the flowers a certain person liked, and you would come to know much about their personality and state of mind. Also the month they represented. It was quite fascinating how flowers told their own stories, had their very own language.

She put dinner on the table, and walked back to the living room. What she saw made her smile, and it filled her heart with all the gentleness it possessed, for her son was fast asleep on the couch, together with his mate. Harry was lying just as he was before she left, head nestled in Draco's lap, mouth slightly open, while his breath disturbed some of the locks of hair that fell in front of his mouth. Draco's left hand was still in Harry's hair, head lulled to his left shoulder. His hair fell in front of his face, and was often disturbed by the slow puff of air that left his mouth. Narcissa refused to disturb the picture, so she walked to the dining room, seated herself, and started to eat alone.

When she finished eating, she stifled a yawn. She stood up, and decided she'd do well to sleep too. When she checked up on Harry and Draco, she couldn't help but smile again. The sun was setting, and basked them in a soft, orange glow. She stayed there, just looking at her son's face, before another yawn was stifled by her. With one more look, she left to go to her bedroom.

* * *

Draco shot awake when he heard something. He looked around in the darkened room, and when his eyes landed on the familiar silhouette he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to wake you up." His father told him apologetically.

"No problem," he said, while looking down to a still sleeping Harry. Only then did he notice the crick in his neck. He rubbed the sore spot, and his stomach grumbled. He looked at the clock and was astounded by the time. It was nearing nine already. His father had already disappeared into the kitchen, probably to eat a late dinner.

"Harry, Harry, wake up," he said gently, running his hand once again through the pitch-black locks of his mate.

Harry stirred a bit, and slowly opened his eyes. "Is something the matter?" he muttered.

Draco shook his head. "No, dad just returned home. We'd better eat some dinner."

Harry just closed his eyes again, nearly incoherently mumbling, "If that's all, then let me sleep."

"Harry, as much as I love to stay here, you do need to eat. And I do too." The rumbling of his stomach gave him away, and Harry opened his eyes, a faint smile lingering on his face. But when he looked into Draco's eyes, even as sleep-addled as he was, he got lost. The gentle look Draco gave him was almost too much, and made him feel  _loved,_ something he had been  _dying_  to feel whenever he was with the Dursleys. But then again, they were behind him, closing that door, and opening a far more welcome one.

Draco felt like he was bursting with the affection he felt right now for Harry. It was only natural for him to bend down, and claim those lips he had longed to taste again. But somehow, the feeling had shifted since last night. Instead of the tingling, he only felt the warmth and magic he had described to Harry only the day before, and he nearly gasped.

Harry didn't know whether to pull away, or cling on to Draco. His heart stuttered and sang, while his mind was trying to scramble back, afraid of what was happening. After a moments hesitation, he reached up and buried his hand in the soft tresses of the hair of his mate. ' _My mate…'_ His head echoed, but he moaned, and he discarded reasonable thought. It was what was  _right_ , what  _felt_ right. And he had never ignored his senses. And so he kissed back with all that he had, fear still lingering in a corner of his mind, but the feeling of rightness overwhelmed it by far.

"We…need to talk about this," Harry panted when they parted, eyes almost glazed over.

Draco thought the ability of speech might have deserted him forever right then and there. He could only stare at Harry, mesmerised. "We do. I have some spare time right now? What about you?" he asked, eyes half-lidded and breath ghosting over his mate's lips.

Harry shivered and closed his eyes, before swallowing heavily. He opened his eyes again and smiled lightly, shaking slightly, which was noticeable in his voice. "I think I can manage to find some time, yeah."

Draco regrettably pulled away, since Harry went to sit up. "The Bond of Acceptance," Harry murmured softly, touching his lips absentmindedly.

Draco nodded. "You remember. I thought you might've forgotten. But yes, that was indeed The Bond of Acceptance. Are you… okay with it?" he asked worriedly.

Harry immediately reached out for Draco's hand and clutched it in his hands, eyes wider than they were before. "Yes! I'm sorry if it looked differently. I just… didn't expect it! Only yesterday I was saying that I was coming to terms with it, and now I actually am, on some level, or else the first bond wouldn't be established. I just didn't realise it would be this soon," he said reverently.

"Do you regret it?" Draco asked sharply. He really wanted an honest answer to his question. After all, he knew how bonds were delicately placed and balanced. It was something that needed to be held together by two people. A one-sided relationship never worked. "I understand that it must be a shock, but I really want to know if you regret it."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's just… I want to do this right, Draco. I have never even really  _liked_ some one, let alone jumping into a relationship. And to know that some one even likes  _me_ , is rather hard to comprehend. I just don't want to hurt you." He toyed with Draco's fingers, looking at his knee.

He waited for a few seconds, somehow thinking Draco would say something cutting and hurt him, when he was as bare as he was now. The rejection which was sure to come. But nothing like that came. Instead, Draco lifted Harry's head gently, curling the fingers of his right hand under Harry's chin. He smiled gently and let Harry see it wasn't in a mocking way. "Do you think I've ever done something like this before? I'm absolutely scared, terrified even, because I don't want to hurt you, or move too fast. I want to do this right, too. And if I did something wrong, say so, and don't run away. I can't fix something if I don't know the cause. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Only if you do the same with me. I'm not fragile. I can handle things."

Draco grinned wryly. ' _You're more fragile then you think, Harry._ ' His stomach rumbled again, and a full-blown smile covered his face. "I told you we should eat!"

"Well, I'm sorry that we were otherwise… occupied," Harry said, while rolling his eyes. He gently disentangled himself from Draco and stood up, stretching and yawning, therefore missing the rather lustful look in Draco's eyes, and the swallowing.

He stretched out his hand, so Draco could grab it and hoist himself up. They stood like that for a moment, Harry's hand still grasping Draco's. The blond reached up and tucked an adventurous lock of hair behind his mate's ear, and he kissed his forehead gently, trembling as he did so. It had finally begun.

When Draco turned to go to the kitchen, he thought he caught a glimpse of silver-blond hair he knew so well. But he shook the thought away quickly. Even if his father witnessed most of it, it didn't matter. It was his father, after all.

They seated themselves at the table, and Draco looked at their dinner. He grinned and filled up his plate. Harry filled his too, and started to eat.

Draco stood up and stretched, yawning as he did so, when they finished eating. "I think… I think I'll call it a night." He yawned again before finishing his sentence. "Are you coming with me?" Harry nodded, and screwed up his face, trying to force down the yawn, but failed.

Draco smiled at his mate, and put out the candles around the room, leaving it dark. He did the same to the living room, before he returned to Harry again. "Come."

Harry followed him up the stairs, trying not to stare at indecent places. He flushed, before remembering Draco was his mate. He had every right to stare if he wanted to.

"Good night, Harry." Draco smiled at him, and turned around, to open his door, but Harry stopped him, putting a hand on his arm.

He looked down, gnawing on his lip, before he squared his shoulders and stood up straighter. He looked at Draco, and smiled, before leaning forward and kissing him quickly. "Good night, Draco," he breathed before he moved down the corridor to his own room.

Draco shook his head, and smiled, before falling down on his bed. It was one of the most surprising, yet fulfilling days he ever had, he reckoned. He crawled under the covers, yawned, and promptly fell asleep, a soft smile still lingering on his face.

Harry sighed, and closed the door behind him, leaning against it. He rubbed his face wearily and pushed away, heading for his bed. He lifted the covers and laid down under them. His eyes stared unseeingly at the canopy of his bed. After all, he had a lot to think about.

It was far past midnight when Harry finally succumbed to the warm, dark tendrils of sleep.


	13. Nightmares

_Draco shook his head, and smiled, before falling down on his bed. It was one of the most surprising, yet fulfilling days he ever had, he reckoned. He crawled under the covers, yawned, and promptly fell asleep, a soft smile still lingering on his face._

_Harry sighed, and closed the door behind him, leaning against it. He rubbed his face wearily and pushed away, heading for his bed. He lifted the covers and laid down under them. His eyes stared unseeingly at the canopy of his bed. After all, he had a lot to think about._

_It was far past midnight when Harry finally succumbed to the warm, dark tendrils of sleep._

* * *

Harry shot wide awake, eyes wide and unseeing. He panted and looked around, searching for the dark creatures that were surely lurking around to grab him, pull him back in one of his nightmares. He couldn't stand to be here, not right now, so he quickly stood up, and without looking behind him he left his room.

He blindly walked over to the room he was sure to feel save; to go to the person that made him feel wanted. When he found the right door, he quickly, but silently, pushed it open, before he closed it again. The moon lit up the room, basking it in a gentle white glow. The pale figure occupying the bed was familiar, and Harry gently walked forwards, lifted the covers and crawled in next to Draco, and put his hand on Draco's chest, feeling the steady heartbeat there, calming him a bit. He was shaking, and he pressed himself against Draco, wanting to expel those horrid dreams.

Draco stirred a bit when he felt the space on the other side of the bed dip a bit, and a warm body crawled in next to him. He didn't bother to open his eyes, for he already knew who it was. But something was off, and he frowned a bit. His mate was shaking. "Harry, are you alright?" he mumbled, sleep lacing every word.

Harry nodded. "I'm better now. Had a nightmare. Can I… can I sleep here tonight?" He just couldn't stop trembling, and he closed his eyes as tight as he could.

Draco turned around and opened his eyes. He reached out and pulled Harry to his chest, stroking his hair. "Of course you can sleep here, Harry. Go back to sleep, there's nothing that can harm you here. I'm here for you."

"I know," Harry breathed, before he relaxed a bit and fell asleep again.

Draco continued stroking his hair, before he yawned and closed his eyes again. After all, he also needed his sleep.

* * *

Harry didn't want to wake up. Whatever he had done differently this night, it worked. He stretched, and only then noticed that he wasn't alone. His eyes flew open, but he didn't see anything before him. He remembered this night. He had a nightmare, and he crawled into Draco's bed.

A hand tightened around his waist, and he gently touched Draco's hand, and turned around to face him. He smiled. After all, he hadn't often caught Draco sleeping. It fascinated him. The hair that always framed Draco's face in natural grace was now mussed with sleep. The pale complexion was lit with a soft pink tinge on his cheeks, thanks to the warmth and tossing and turning. An arm was gently wrapped around Harry's waist, who was previously spooned behind him.

Harry put a lock of hair behind Draco's ear, before he turned around, gently lifted the arm, and almost crawled out of the covers.

"Don't," Draco breathed catching his arm, and gently tugged Harry back under the covers, and against his chest. He heaved a sigh, and closed his eyes again.

Harry just laid there, blinking his eyes, seeing the fabric of Draco's pyjama shirt. Eventually he smiled and closed his eyes again. "Thank you."

Draco just laughed, his laughter rumbling through his chest. "Whenever you feel like sleeping here, please do. I don't think I've ever slept better."

Harry smiled. "But shouldn't we get up? I don't know the time, but we do need to eat breakfast."

Draco just sighed and buried himself deeper in the covers. "I don't know, nor do I care for that matter. I just want to stay here forever."

Harry smiled gently. "Forever is a long time, Draco. Especially without some food to fill your stomach."

Draco chuckled. "Yes, that may pose a problem. But I think I can manage."

Harry sighed, but smiled. After a while he drifted off again, lulled to sleep thanks to Draco's steady heartbeat.

Draco noticed it when Harry fell asleep. He just didn't want to leave his bed. Waking up with Harry in his bed was just… pure bliss. Nothing short of it. He watched Harry, always discovering a new fact about his mate's face he hadn't known before. He wanted to remember it forever, how they came so far in just a few short months. The first bond completed… He shivered when he recalled that particular memory. That moment he had secretly longed for, but kept waiting. Oh, he would go slow for Harry's sake, because his mate was worth waiting for. If Harry asked him to wait for years, he would. But a bond… it was a natural thing. There was no time limit for it, and it wasn't something you planned.

He fell asleep again after a while, nostrils full of Harry's unique scent. Why did only the scent of his mate send his blood boiling, or calming even his most frayed nerves? He just shrugged it off and dwindled down into the black abyss called sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up to some one caressing his forehead, where he knew a scar still lingered. "You're wondering about the scar, aren't you?" Harry murmured, and he opened his eyes.

Draco nodded.

"Well, according to an old family friend, I got it the day my parents died. Our house caught fire, and a family friend saw the smoke tendrils. She quickly ran to our house, and when she saw the flames, and heard crying, she went into the ruins to save me. She wrapped me up in a towel, and wiped the soot away from my face, and saw a fresh scar, shaped into a lightening bolt. The only thing she could do was to bring me to the Dursleys, since she was too old to take care of a child. She told her story to the Dursleys, and I went to visit her sometimes, when I could, which wasn't often. But she died when I was about six, because of the plague. She told me when I was old enough that I probably scratched my head on a nail, in my panic to reach my parents. I was one, after all. So that's how I probably got my scar."

Draco followed the zigzag pattern with his finger, fascinated by the little scar. "Your parents died in that fire?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, they did. The only thing I can recall in the slightest bit is a fire of red. But I'm glad I made it out. I'm still grateful that lady endangered her own life to get me out of that."

Draco nodded, face rather pale. "I'm glad she got you out of it, too. After all, you wouldn't be where you're currently at."

Harry smiled. "No, indeed I wouldn't. So there's another reason to be grateful. I'm a bit sad she died, though. She could've told me so much more about me parents, things I didn't know, and things she didn't told me. But I'm finally able to put it to rest. It's not healthy to dwell too much on the past."

Draco hummed and nodded. He looked at the clock and snorted. "I'm awfully sorry, but I think we should get out of bed to eat some lunch. It's not going to make it by itself."

Harry yawned and looked over Draco's shoulder to the clock on the wall, and he blinked. Almost one in the afternoon. He laid down again, head on Draco's chest en he grinned wryly. "Is it stupid of me to say that  _I_ don't want to leave this bed?"

Draco laughed. "No, it isn't. What if I made some lunch, bring it upstairs and we'll eat here?"

"That'd be wonderful."

The smile on his mate's face was worth getting up for. He gently laid Harry's head on the pillow, before he got out of bed. "I'll be right back," he said, before opening the door and going downstairs. After quickly making a few sandwiches, he returned to his bedroom. After some manoeuvring – after all, he had a plate in each hand – he was able to open the door. He put a plate down on Harry's side, and one on his own, and he closed the door again.  _'Harry's side?'_ he thought curiously. When had his mind decided that? After all, one night of sleeping together didn't make it  _their_ bed. Or did it? Draco just shrugged it off and crawled under the covers again. He grabbed his plate and put it on his lap, immediately grabbing a sandwich and biting in to it.

"My, my, aren't we hungry today?" Harry asked in good humour. He had to wait a few moments, for Draco refused to talk with his mouth full.

"Starving, actually. You should've seen me when it was my eighth birthday." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"Oh?" Harry inquired curiously. He wanted to know more about Draco's past.

The amused smile stayed on his face. "Yes, it was quite the sight. For some reason, and I still don't know why, I had just stopped eating. This went on for two days, before my mother tricked me into eating something new. I think it was some sort of fruit, and before I knew it, I was addicted. I kept eating it all day long, not even remotely interested in the cake mum made me. After that day I started eating normally again. I've never known what she gave me, though. I probably should ask here some day."

Harry smiled and picked up his own sandwich. "Well, I've always loved fruit. Although I've always disliked grapefruit. I don't really recall something funny happening to  _me_. But I do seem to remember quite a funny memory. It's actually about my cousin, when he was ten years old. He thought he could actually ride a horse on his own. It only proves how… unintelligent my family members were. But anyway, when he was able to sit down, in the saddle, the horse started to buck and kick, and eventually Dudley fell down in a heap. It wasn't as funny at the moment as it is now, but looking back on it, it was the memory that constantly reminded me that bad people were also punished. And, of course, I got to see my cousin yelping in pain for over a week."

Draco chuckled, but sadness underlined it.  _"It was the memory that constantly reminded me that bad people were also punished."_ He shook his head, don't wanting to have any nagging voices at the back of his head. If Harry said he wanted to leave it in his past, who was he to argue with that?

Harry took a bite of his sandwich, and the flavour of it caused him to raise his head and meet eyes with Draco's. He swallowed it. "If you told me earlier you can make sandwiches like these, I would've never made one myself again!" As he took another bite, he moaned.

Draco's eyes shot straight up at Harry again, eyes wide. Harry, unconscious of the fact that Draco fixed him with a dark look, kept on eating his sandwich. When he swallowed the last bite, he grinned up at Draco. But when he saw the expression on Draco's face, the grin slid off of his face.

"Draco, what…?"

"Harry, als ik jou was zou ik kiezen." He shook his head, repeating himself in English, and fixing Harry with the darkened eyes he knew were large with lust and arousal. "Harry, if I were you I would choose. If you go now, I think I might be able to get myself under control again. Or you stay here, and I'll kiss that pretty mouth of yours. I wouldn't do something you wouldn't want, but still. Choose," he growled, itching to touch his mate, longing to kiss him again. Kiss him and do  _so_ much more, yet he knew he couldn't if Harry didn't want to.

Harry was transfixed, he couldn't move. The silver-grey eyes he came to know so well were darkened, and his pupils were dilated. His face kept twitching, and Harry was torn. Draco wouldn't hurt him, would he? No, he wouldn't. He had told him so. But wouldn't it be awkward? Harry snorted to himself. Of course it wouldn't be. Draco was his mate. This was  _natural_. And that's what decided it for Harry. He looked into the torn eyes, before he leaned forward, and closed his eyes. Kissing Draco had never felt so good, and Harry wrapped both arms around Draco's neck, holding him in place. Judging from Draco's hands on his waist, he did not have the intention to leave.

Draco was sure he had died and gone to heaven. And if this was only kissing… He couldn't help but think what would happen if – no, not if, but when – they were going further than this. It took all of his self-control to gently put his hands on Harry's waist, and to not yank him forwards. He did press himself further into the kiss, deepening it. His tongue darted out to questioningly run along Harry's bottom lip. Harry gasped, and Draco took the opportunity to plunder Harry's mouth with his tongue. They couldn't remember who moaned – or both – but the need for oxygen was too much, and they parted, panting slightly, foreheads pressed together.

Harry shakily took another breath, before firmly attaching his lips against Draco's again. Yes, it was alright to fall in love, yes, it was alright to do this, and yes, he wanted this,  _needed_ it.

He couldn't help it. He gently tugged Harry forwards, needing the contact. A hand went up to touch Harry's cheek, caressing it lovingly. He left Harry's lips to explore his mate's neck.

A broken sob left Harry's lips when Draco gently nipped at his neck, and kissed it leisurely. He clawed at Draco's shoulders, trying to ground himself. His head was spinning out of control, his brain only registering pleasure. He moaned and let his head lull to the side to allow Draco more room.

His hands were twitching slightly to touch bare skin, but he pushed down the urge. The time wasn't right, and he knew it. He still didn't want to push Harry; after all, he promised. The soft expanse of skin Harry showed was alluring to Draco, and he lapped at it, biting softly, before covering the little bite with a kiss. The sounds Harry made were intoxicating, and he tried to place them, based on what he did to his mate's neck. A kiss; the shuddering of breath. A nip; a broken half-sob. A soft bite; a sharp intake of breath. It was intriguing, and Draco didn't want to stop hearing them. He silenced whatever sound Harry was going to make, by sealing his lips over those of his mate.

Eventually they parted, breaths coming out in short pants. Draco kissed him again quickly, before he reluctantly got out of bed and picked up their plates. "I'll be right back." He leaned down again and quickly captured Harry's lips in a kiss, before leaving the room, leaving Harry to blink after him.

Harry cocked his head to the side, fingers tracing his slightly kiss-swollen lips in awe.

Draco briskly walked downstairs, needing to leave his bedroom, before he did something he would regret. He had to calm himself slightly, before he could see Harry again. After taking a deep breath he put the plates down on the counter, and thought about something.  _"Well, I've always loved fruit."_ He opened a cupboard and smiled. After he had everything he needed, he set about making a fruit salad.

When he got upstairs again it was a quarter of an hour later. He opened the door and smiled at Harry, closing the door and walking to the bed, dropping a kiss on Harry's lips when he sat down and handed Harry his bowl. "I thought you'd appreciate some fruit."

Harry looked up in wonderment. "I do. Thank you." He looked outside and beamed at the weather. "Could we go outside today?"

Draco smiled. "What do you have with going outside?"

The beam left Harry's face, and he looked down with a frown. But he quickly shook it away, and a light smile replaced it. "I just love to see the sky. And not from inside."

Draco nodded, and chewed on a strawberry.

They both finished their fruit salad, and moved outside, lightly dressed for the still warm weather.

"Any suggestions on where to go?" Draco asked his mate with a raised eyebrow when they both stood outside, shielding their eyes from the blinding sun.

Harry smiled, and took Draco's hand, tugging him along. "I know just the place…" After a few minutes they arrived at the tree Harry sat under when he met Ron and Hermione. He sat down again, the shadow offering a natural protection against the harsh sunrays. "This is actually where I met Ron and Hermione. It's a nice spot to watch what goes around."

Draco couldn't agree more. The view on the town was stunning, and you could indeed see the people milling around in the distance. It was quite fascinating for him, since he never really took the time to actually sit down and  _admire_ views. But this… this was beautiful, and he felt genuine regret for not doing this any sooner. "It's beautiful," he breathed softly, making Harry smile.

"It's like you only just realised it."

Draco turned to Harry, looking in his eyes. "Because I just have." And he wasn't only talking about views anymore. He was also talking about Harry, and how he was sure that he must have fallen for his pitch-black haired mate fast and hard.  _'When did that happen?'_ he wondered, quietly watching Harry, while his mate was watching the village with glittering eyes.

Only when the sun was starting to become dimmer did they leave the tree to walk back again. Harry smelled the flowers and touched them, marvelling at the scent they released. Only when Draco told him that they were due for dinner did he leave.

* * *

"I do support your choice, Draco. At least when you really want to do it. I think it's an admirable career."

"And what about you, Harry? Do you know what  _you_ want to do?"

Harry smiled a bit. "Maybe I'll help Narcissa. I don't really know yet. I still have much to learn."

He frowned at Draco's incredulous look. "Harry, you're a natural at it! I think you would be great."

Harry flushed and stopped in front of Draco's door when Draco did. "Maybe. I'll think about it. Good night, Draco," he said, and leaned forward, giving his mate a kiss.

Draco smiled when they broke off. "Sleep well, Harry." He opened his door and collapsed on his bed with a yawn. He didn't bother taking off his clothes, except for his shirt. It was way too warm to fall asleep in it.

* * *

Harry shot awake again, disorientated and confused. He laid back down, closing his eyes, but the shade of red kept haunting him, reminding him of the fire.

He felt pathetic when he was up and about, quickly walking to Draco's room again. How could it be that in the arms of his mate he forgot all about his nightmares? The pain that he clearly felt now evaporated into nothingness when he was near Draco.

He opened the door, and just like the night before he saw Draco lying on the bed, surrounded by the pale moonlight. Harry stood still for a moment, admiring the play of light on Draco's pale skin. His bare skin. Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the soft expanse of skin uncovered, but he shook himself and walked further into the room, walking over to the bed.

He gently lowered himself, lifted the sheets, and crawled in next to Draco. But this time, his mate didn't wake, and Harry was glad. He didn't want to wake his peacefully sleeping mate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry, als ik jou was zou ik kiezen. Harry, if I were you I would choose.


	14. Studying

_He opened the door, and just like the night before he saw Draco lying on the bed, surrounded by the pale moonlight. Harry stood still for a moment, admiring the play of light on Draco's pale skin. His bare skin. Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the soft expanse of skin uncovered, but he shook himself and walked further into the room, walking over to the bed._

_He gently lowered himself, lifted the sheets, and crawled in next to Draco. But this time, his mate didn't wake, and Harry was glad. He didn't want to wake his peacefully sleeping mate again._

* * *

Draco yawned and stretched, a slow grin forming on his lips. He had slept great. Actually, he slept as good as yesterday, but he knew Harry went to his own bedroom. However, that thought was quickly broken when he felt fingers touching his necklace. He cracked an eye open and saw Harry's green eyes peering back.

"Good morning," Harry smiled at him, before dropping his gaze back, and asking a question he wanted to know the answer of. "What does this necklace mean? I haven't seen it before."

Draco smiled and breathed his own good morning, before he answered Harry's question. "I have it for years, actually. Maybe you just didn't notice yet. And I got it from my mum. She joked that when I'm wearing it, she knows where I am. Knowing her, there probably is a tracking charm on it."

Harry hummed, and turned the necklace around, before releasing it. He laid back down in the comforting cocoon of warmth, and watched Draco, who looked right back at him. Nothing was said; nothing needed to. The dark haired youth hummed, and closed his eyes in a relaxed manner.

"Harry, I think we should get up," Draco told him after a while, genuine regret in his voice.

Harry opened his eyes again, and looked up at Draco, who was sitting up. He blushed a bit at the uncovered chest, but managed to drag his gaze away. "I know," was all he said, while he stretched, a yawn covering his face. He slowly got up, bare feet padding out of the room, before he turned down the door handle and walked to his own room to get his clothes. When he opened his door, the room felt cold to him, not bearing the warmth Draco's seemed to have. He leaned back against the door, hand behind his back, while he frowned. But it truly felt less inviting, he concluded when he assessed the room. It had seemed so inviting only a month ago, even a week ago.

But now… Now that he knew what it felt like to fall asleep with Draco next to him, the bed seemed too large for him. While Draco's room was practically the same as his own, he felt more at home with Draco now. After shaking his head, and pushing away from the door, he walked to his closet and pulled out an outfit. While still not approving, he was rather grateful for the new clothes.

Only when he gave the room a last glance, he walked out of the door, and back to Draco's room. He opened Draco's door hesitantly, nibbling on his bottom lip, trying to think of how to voice his request.

Draco apparently caught the look, for he asked, "What is it that has got you worried this time, hmm?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, before frowning a bit. He went back to nibble on his bottom lip, and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I was wondering if I could move into your bedroom." He barely heard his own request, but he guessed Draco heard him nonetheless, because he looked astounded, before he settled for a smile. "Whatever is mine, it's yours. I would love for you to be here every night."

Harry gave him a half-smile, before nodding his thanks.

The blond smiled back, before an idea struck him. "Do you want to come to the market with me?" He stood up, and walked over to Harry, who still stood awkwardly in his bedroom. "You don't have to if you don't want. But I thought I could still spend this morning and afternoon freely."

Harry frowned. "Are you going to start learning how to be a councillor? Today already?"

Draco smiled a bit. "I have been neglecting it already. I'm long overdue. And today is as good a day as any." He stood up and walked over to Harry. "The only noticeable change would be that I'm spending more time in the library."

His mate smiled at him. "I would love to go to the market with you, Draco. But do try to take a break every once in a while."

Draco grinned, before he leaned down and dropped a kiss on Harry's lips. "Well, then, why waste time being here?" He opened the door and let Harry go first. He only shook his head, before walking out of the bedroom, Draco following him.

"Well, lead the way, then. I've never before gone to this market."

Draco smirked. "Maar natuurlijk. Alles wat je wenst."

Harry scowled. Draco knew he didn't like it when he spoke that language, and he couldn't reply. After all, he only knew how to speak it when they bonded. "Trying to get a rise out of me, hmm? It isn't going to work. Just wait, and I'm going to be able to reply back." He heard Draco laugh.

"Oh, I know that. Now, come on! The weather is once again magnificent!"

Harry rolled his eyes, but followed with a light smile on his face.

* * *

Draco was frowning down at a book, rubbing the bridge of his nose, before closing his eyes. He let his head fall back, and looked up to the ceiling. Even if his father prepared him for this, it was much harder than he thought it would be. The books were large, dusty, and a very dry read. After rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock on the wall, and froze. Nearly one AM. No wonder he felt like he had been sitting there all day. He gingerly stood up, joints protesting after sitting for so long. He stretched, and covered a yawn, walking to his bedroom, one floor up.

He gently opened his bedroom, for fear he might wake Harry up. A light flickered in his bedroom, and Draco was touched by that gesture. It meant his mate wanted him to at least make it to the bed in one piece. After tip-toeing to the bed, he put on his pyjamas, and curled around his mate. He snapped his fingers, and the light switched off, leaving the room dark. Never before was he as tired as he was now, but, as he curled his arm around Harry's waist, and pulled him in closer, he knew he wasn't alone. After dropping a kiss on his mate's dark hair, he dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Something was prodding his side, so he turned over with a grunt. He didn't want to get up. When the prodding returned after a minute or so, he just batted the annoyance away. A snort reached his ears, but still he refused to open his eyes. The person would go away eventually. When hot breath ghosted over his cheek, and an amused chuckle reached his ear, he cracked an eye open, fully intend to tell that person to go away. But the person moved closer, and eventually sealed his lips over his. Draco smirked into the kiss. He could get used to waking up like this. When they parted, he opened his eyes fully, and his lips quirked up in a smile. "Good morning, Harry."

Harry smiled back, while he put his elbow on the bed and looked at him. "Good morning to you too. Are you getting up?"

"Always the patient one, are you?"

"I don't have to be patient. Especially when it's nearing noon."

Draco's eyes widened, before he whipped his head in the direction of the clock. Sure enough, it was ten to twelve AM. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. "I'm late. I'm really, really late. Shit, I'm late!" He pulled at his blond locks, jumped out of bed, gathered his clothes, and walked to the bathroom, looking flustered.

Harry could only shake his head at his mate's antics, before he got out of bed, and walked to the closet, which now contained his clothes too. After getting dressed, he walked downstairs, not even bothering to wait for Draco. He would bring Draco some lunch later on, for he probably would spend the time in the library. He sighed, hoping that it would calm down after a week or so. Or that Draco would spend the weekend with him. Either would be fine by him.

* * *

By the end of the week, Harry was filled with frustration. He paced on the rug in Draco's bedroom, in front of the fireplace. After all, the only time he ever saw him was when he visited him in the library, or on the rare moments when he came downstairs to sit down and eat his meals. Usually Harry or Narcissa brought him a plate filled with some food, for he often forgot to eat. Even his father, Lucius, was concerned for his son, who was spending more and more time on studying. Eventually he had a long talk with Draco, or so Harry heard. But the only result that it had was that Draco took a break for half a day, before he was back to studying just as ferociously.

And now Harry was pacing in front of the fireplace, a frown heavy on his face. Eventually he sat own on it with a heavy sigh, staring outside to the lead-coloured sky. He didn't know whether it was going to rain or not. He stared in the hearth, searching for an answer of some sort, but never got one. After impatiently drumming his fingers on the soft carpet, he stood up and made his way to the library. A scowl fixed itself on his face, and he nearly threw the door open when he arrived at the library. But he stopped dead when he saw Draco bent over a desk, face plastered on an open book, apparently asleep. He sighed and walked more sedately in the room, and tapped on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, come on, wake up. Why don't you go and sleep in our bed, hmm?"

Draco stirred, and opened his eyes, blinking a few times to focus them. He looked up at Harry and groaned. After covering a yawn, he lifted his head, until he noticed the page which was stuck to his cheek. Harry just watched, slightly amused, before extending his hand. Draco smiled at him, glad for the leverage, before he hauled himself up. "What time is it?"

"About 9, I think. You missed dinner. Again." His voice was flat when he used the word again.

Draco winced and rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking at Harry. "Sorry. It's just that it takes up most of my time."

Harry shook his head, and guided Draco back to their room, since he nearly went the opposite way. Draco could only smile sheepishly at him, but his embarrassment was soon forgotten when he reached his bedroom. He crawled under the covers and promptly fell asleep, not even caring that he still wore his clothes.

Harry sighed and lifted the covers up again, starting to unbutton Draco's shirt. He gently lifted Draco's arms and manoeuvred them through the holes, before he pulled the shirt from under his back. At last he removed his trousers, before he tugged the covers back up. He crawled in bed himself, after putting on his pyjamas, and he drifted off to sleep, while vowing he would force Draco to eat and take a shower the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maar natuurlijk. Alles wat je wenst. But of course. Everything that you wish.


	15. Afraid

_Harry shook his head, and guided Draco back to their room, since he nearly went the opposite way. Draco could only smile sheepishly at him, but his embarrassment was soon forgotten when he reached his bedroom. He crawled under the covers and promptly fell asleep, not even caring that he still wore his clothes._

_Harry sighed and lifted the covers up again, starting to unbutton Draco's shirt. He gently lifted Draco's arms and manoeuvred them through the holes, before he pulled the shirt from under his back. At last he removed his trousers, before he tugged the covers back up. He crawled in bed himself, after putting on his pyjamas, and he drifted off to sleep, while vowing he would force Draco to eat and take a shower the next morning._

* * *

"Come on, you have to get up and take a shower. Or do I have to drag you over there?"

Draco grunted and looked up at him with squinting eyes.

"What is it you want?" he asked gruffly.

"I want you to get up, take a shower, and meet me downstairs, so we can eat.  _Together_." Harry sat down on the bed, and stroked Draco's hair. "I miss, you, and I'm worried. You have to take some time off every now and then. If you would just study five times per week, and spend the weekends with me, while you attend to all the meals, do you think you can still manage to study enough?"

Draco yawned, and contemplated it. He nodded eventually, because if it would make Harry happy, then he would do as he's asked. "Yes, I would."

Harry smiled, and patted his head on last time. "Now, go get a shower. I'll be downstairs, alright?"

Draco nodded, and Harry disappeared out of sight.

He sighed, and pulled himself out of bed, picked some clothes out of the closet, and walked to the shower.

While showering, Draco thought how much more exciting it would be with Harry in there, too.

He turned off the tabs, dried himself, pulled his clothes on, and walked downstairs, just in time for breakfast.

"Draco, how lovely of you to join us today."

Draco winced, his mother might've smiled when she said it, but he knew she was displeased. And angry. Disappointed too, probably.

"Yes, Harry and I came to an agreement." That would placate his mother. She nodded, before turning to her meal.

Draco let out a silent sigh of relief, glad he had avoided a row with his mother. For now, at least.

* * *

Harry woke up, and gently crawled from under the covers, got dressed, and walked downstairs. He needed to take a walk. He and his mate came to a sort of agreement the week prior, but he wasn't very happy with it, though it was better than having Draco with his nose in his books in the weekend too. When Harry got downstairs, he quickly scribbled a note, saying he was taking a walk, and would return in time for lunch. After grabbing a sandwich, he opened the door, and went straight to the forest.

The green eyed boy looked up, and frowned at the dark clouds, which were gathering at the end of the horizon, but he figured those would not reach him for a few hours yet. Birds were chirping all around him, and Harry grinned when he saw several of them chasing each other. A soft breeze tousled his hair, which was growing to quite a length. He tugged at a few tresses, before moving through the forest, looking around him. A few frogs were heard in the distance, their unmistakeable sound ringing through his ears. The path he was walking was nearly grown over, probably because few took strolls around there.

When he heard a curious sound, he moved slightly off the path, searching for the source. After he spotted the sound, he saw a deer standing proudly. Harry walked towards it, wanting to admire it, but suddenly the earth moved beneath his feet, and he fell down several yards, until he landed with a soft  _thud_. He quickly looked up, before cursing. "Oh no, this is bad." After looking around himself, he figured this was a trap set up for the animals in the forest by hunters. It was at least three yards deep, and Harry looked up at the sky, fearing for the rain to arrive.

The dark haired youth sat there for what felt like hours, until the sun was suddenly blocked by something, and it turned a whole lot darker. Not a moment later, the first raindrop fell on Harry's face. After the initial drop fell, a whole torrent of rain came crashing out of the sky, drenching Harry immediately. His eyes widened, and he tried to once again climb his way out of the trap, but the dirt just fell away under his feet, leaving him nowhere. A layer of water started to gather at his feet, and he looked up, hoping to see some blue, but all his eyes could detect was the green of the trees, and the steel-grey colour of the sky above him. Lightening flashed through the sky, accompanied with a clap of thunder, heard in the distance. Harry moved to the corner of the trap, and leaned his back against the muddy earth there. Meanwhile, the water kept pouring in, soaking his back with water and mud.

Unbeknownst to Harry, his necklace started to glow under his shirt, before the light faded again.

* * *

Draco yawned and stretched, his arm seeking out a warm body, but his fingers didn't come across any. He sighed, and opened his eyes, but Harry really was absent from their bed, which wasn't remarkable. He was irked with him, because he was so often found with a book in his hands, though they compromised. Draco got to study throughout the week, but not in the weekends, and he had to take meals downstairs. Though his parents frowned at him when a book was laid down next to his plate. But a week had gone by, and Draco was fairly happy with the compromise, though he still thought he was neglecting Harry.

He sighed, walked to his closet and got dressed, before he moved downstairs. A note was lying on the counter of the kitchen, and he read it. After smiling, he made a sandwich and moved upstairs, fishing out another book. He would take half the day off to spend with Harry. With that thought in mind, he dove into his book.

Draco looked up again when thunder roared rather close by. He frowned, and looked at the clock. It was a bit past lunchtime. The rain poured down, and more thunder and lightning accompanied it. Obviously the thunderstorm had been gathering for a while, but that was not what was bothering the blond. He knew Harry didn't like thunderstorms. Something was wrong, and he knew it. Not caring that he would be soaked, he tore through the house, and into the garden. He didn't know where to go, until a bright blue light hung over the trees in the forest, and without thinking he ran to it.

The light was fading the more he ran to it, and eventually he stopped, nearly falling into a hole, which looked rather deep. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. "Harry, oh my God! Are you alright?"

Harry looked up at him with frightened eyes, but nodded. The water reached his chest, and Draco was worried. He reached down, while Harry reached up, but only their fingers brushed. "I'm going to get a rope, alright? I'll be right back." Lightening flashed again, and the thunder roared. Harry nodded quickly, before Draco tore off again to the Manor.

He rummaged around, until he finally found some rope, after what felt like forever. He cursed the whole way back to Harry, before he looked down again. The water nearly reached Harry's neck. "I have the rope, Harry. I want you to hold on tight to it, okay?"

Harry nodded, and grabbed the end of the rope when Draco handed it to him. Draco walked back to a tree and whipped the rope around the trunk. He pulled, and cursed again when he nearly slipped on the muddy ground, but he planted his feet more firmly, and heaved.

After an eternity, Harry's mop of black hair peeked over the edge, and Draco quickly hoisted him up, until he was out of the trap, and on the muddy ground. The blond quickly ran over to his mate, and pressed him to his chest, before he held him at an arm's length. "Did you break anything? Are you sure you're alright?"

Harry nodded, and Draco sighed with relief, before he peppered Harry with kisses. When he reached Harry's lips, Harry cupped Draco's face and kissed him back with as much fervour, but then thunder struck again, and he quickly pulled back. "Can we go back home?"

Draco smiled at the word 'home', before he nodded, and helped getting Harry to his feet.

Harry stayed close to Draco, and grabbed his arm when a particularly loud clap of thunder was heard, and they hurried back.

The blond ushered his mate inside, and closed the door, heaving a sigh, before he tugged at Harry's hand and walked them upstairs. "Out of these clothes, Harry. I don't want you to get ill. And after that you'll need to take a shower." He hugged Harry back to his chest again, and stroked through the black locks. "I thought I lost you."

Harry buried his face in Draco's neck and curled his arms around his mate's back. "It's alright, Draco. I'm fine. But how did you find me?"

Draco didn't let him go, but did answer the question. "I first knew there was something wrong when it was a bit past lunchtime, though I didn't worry too much, but then I heard the thunder. I know you don't like it, and it looked like it had been going on for a while. I sprinted out of the house, and I saw a bright blue light in the sky, and followed it, until I found you."

Harry frowned. "A blue light? I didn't see anything at all. Are you sure you saw it?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, most definitely. Either way, I found you, and that's all that matters. Now, get out of these clothes, and take a shower." When he pulled away, Harry looked down with a flush creeping up his face.

"Will you join me?" he mumbled, and Draco blinked.

"Are you sure, Harry. I would not mind to shower alone, you know?"

But Harry shook his head adamantly, and grabbed Draco's hand and tugged him to the bathroom. "No, I'm sure. Besides, I don't want you to be cold, while I'm standing under the warm spray. Besides, I've been thinking about it… for a while," he admitted, looking at the floor, while he was sure his face was aflame.

Fingers lifted his chin up, before lips fastened over his. Draco kissed him deep, never dreaming Harry would actually think about something like that. He looked rather skittish about that, but he decided the shock of being trapped might have triggered something in him. "Alright, but I  _won't_ do anything until you tell me to. I won't hurt you."

Harry smiled at him. "I know. I trust you."

Draco closed the bathroom door and smiled. He pulled out his shirt, and turned on the tabs, letting the water heat up. Harry gaped at him behind his back, and when Draco saw it, he winked. "The water should be nice and warm in a minute."

Harry nodded, mouth run dry, and he lifted his own shirt over his head, staring at Draco self-consciously. Draco stepped forward and cupped Harry's face in his hands, before he leaned forward and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, while his hands were trembling with the effort to not touch Harry. He settled them on his mate's shoulders. He prodded Harry's tongue with his own, and earned a groan from Harry. He smiled, before breaking off. "You are beautiful." And he meant it, with every fibre of his being. The chest and abdomen were slightly toned, obviously because he did all the work of his relatives. White skin met his eyes, and he gnashed on his teeth when he saw faint scars, but he swallowed down his anger. Harry was in his care now, and he would see to it that such things  _never_ happened to his mate again.

He gave Harry a last kiss, before he pulled down his trousers and pants, and turned to the shower. "Are you coming or not?"

Harry tried his best  _not_ to stare when Draco pulled down the last barrier of clothes. He didn't thought it was possible for his face to be a permanent red, but he was well on his way to believing it could be. He swallowed his mortification down and stepped out of his own remaining clothes. After all, he was the one who suggested they could shower together. And Draco looked rather lonely under the shower, all on his own. He stepped into the shower, glanced once at Draco, before adverting his gaze to the ground, until he realised that  _that_ wasn't the best idea, since his eyes were level with some intimate parts of Draco. Instead he settled his eyes a bit over Draco's shoulder.

Draco would have none of it, and grabbed some shampoo, which stood to the side. He scooped a generous amount out of the jar, before pulling Harry to him, and put his hands in his mate's hair. "I told you, you're beautiful." He massaged Harry's scalp, and saw his mate relaxing slightly. He didn't want to scare Harry. After all, he said he trusted him, and he would never break that trust. He pulled Harry's head under the spray, and rinsed his hair, until all of the shampoo was gone. Though he failed not to trace the suds with his gaze, and he raved his eyes over Harry. But his mate  _was_ gorgeous. Dark hair that curled a bit at the nape of his neck, while the green eyes were bright against the dark hair and white skin. The pink lips looked soft, and invited him to kiss him, but he let his gaze slide lower, making sure Harry saw his every move. The neck was strong, just like his jawline, and he nearly stepped forward to kiss the inviting looking skin, but he resisted. For now.

The neck was connected to rather strong shoulders and two collarbones. His gaze dipped lower, and he admired the chest once again, wanting to know the story behind each and every scar, and then lap at it. He smirked, and let his eyes rave hungrily over the navel, and down the darker hair, that curled and Draco finally found his price. Obviously his mate started to react to his stare, or at least some part of him was. Still, he dropped his gaze lower, and stared at the strong legs, before he slowly lifted his gaze to Harry's eyes.

His mouth had dropped open, and his eyes were glazed over a bit, before Draco tugged Harry to him, and pulled him in for an intense kiss, shooting fire through Harry's veins, and not just because of the shower. The way Draco had  _looked_ at him, he thought the blond might devour him. He opened his mouth, and allowed Draco's tongue entrance, while their bodies melded together, and he gasped when he felt a hardness against his own. He moaned his objection when Draco broke off the kiss. "Harry, are you sure you want this?"

"Damn it, yes. Not bond, just… something more than kissing."

Draco smirked against his neck. "I thought you'd never ask." He fastened his lips against Harry's neck, and decided to kiss all the places he just wanted to kiss.

Harry tipped his head back to allow Draco more space, and moaned softly when his mate's hands started to roam over his body, while he was gently guided to the wall of the shower. He arched his back against the cold tiles, and gasped.

Draco pushed him back again, and put his hands on his mate's hips, fluttering his fingers over the soft skin. He kissed his way from Harry's neck to his jawline, while all the while muttering, "You're so beautiful, Harry."

Harry put his hands on Draco's face, and guided him back for an intense kiss, while pulling his mate against him, making him gasp in the kiss, before a moan rumbled deep in his throat.

Draco's hands left his mate's hips, and ran along his side in feather-light touches, barely there, but apparently Harry felt it, judging by all the lovely sounds he made. He smirked, and decided to show Harry what it felt like to be loved. After blinking for a second, he decided that yes, he did love Harry. It only made this more special. He broke the kiss off once again, and started at Harry's collarbone.

Harry meanwhile thought he had died and gone to heaven. He could barely fathom the pleasure he felt, and swore to himself that they should do this more often. Suddenly he couldn't breathe when a hand was wrapped around his erection, and he snapped his head back with a moan, barely registering that he hit it quite hard on the tiles behind him.

Draco smirked when he heard his mate moan, and he fastened his lips over a nipple, while gently stroking Harry's erection. He earned a beautiful groan, and moved over to the left nipple before kissing, nipping, and lightly biting his way down, until he reached his navel. All the while steadily pumping his hand up and down. He dipped his tongue in the navel, before licking a stripe down, until he reached the curly hairs. He kneeled down, and looked up, while he stopped moving his hand.

Harry looked down at him, and gasped when he saw Draco on his knees, looking at him with half lowered, darkened silver eyes, before he swallowed Harry's erection to the root, making him cry out and tangle his hands in his mate's fair hair, careful not to pull at it in his pleasure.

Draco carefully examined Harry's face, before grinning as smugly as he could, with Harry's flesh in his mouth. He settled his right hand on his mate's erection again, and pulled in time with his mouth. He took his time figuring out what Harry liked, while his own erection begged to be touched, but he ignored it as best as he could at the moment, solely focused on Harry's pleasure. His left arm had to pin Harry back against the wall , or fear his gag reflexes ware triggered more than they already were.

Harry gasped one last time, before he brokenly said, "Draco, I'm not… I'm going to come."

Just as he finished telling that he would come, he came, and Draco had never seen something as beautiful as that, while he tried to swallow everything down that Harry had to offer him. He gently let go of him, before standing up, and holding his mate against the wall, or fear that he would slip down.

It took a while for Harry to focus, but when he saw Draco's smirking face right in front of him, he reached up and pulled the blond down in a kiss. "Let me take care of that, yeah?" Harry said when he encountered his mate's hardness. He turned them around and fastened his lips to those of Draco's again, and moved his hand straight down for his price.

Draco groaned, and moved both of his hands to Harry's face, one disappearing in the dark hair, while the other caressed his mate's cheek. It didn't take long for him for him to come, and he nearly screamed Harry's name in his mate's mouth. He sagged against the wall, and hugged Harry to his chest and kissed him languidly. "I love you," he murmured in Harry's hair when they broke off.

Harry stiffened against him, though not in outrage. He pulled back, and looked at Draco. "You… You love me?"

Draco grinned lazily, and kissed him once more, before pushing away from the wall. "I most definitely do. Come, let's shower, and get back in bed. I'm exhausted."

Harry smiled. After all, he couldn't argue with that.

* * *

After they showered, they put on their pyjamas and laid down in bed. Harry's head found its way on Draco's shoulder, and Draco's hand was fastened in Harry's hair.

The last thought he had before they fell off in a slumber was,  _'I did spent half the day with Harry. And what a day it was.'_


	16. Issues

_After they showered, they put on their pyjamas and laid down in bed. Harry's head found its way on Draco's shoulder, and Draco's hand was fastened in Harry's hair._

_The last thought he had before they fell off in a slumber was,_   _'_ I did spent half the day with Harry. And what a day it was.'

* * *

"Will you  _quit_ doing that?" Harry growled when they were downstairs, eating breakfast, while Lucius and Narcissa had both left.

"Will I quit doing what?" Draco murmured, brushing some stray crumbs away from his textbook.

" _This_ ," Harry hissed. "Eating while stuffing your nose in one of your books. You might as well not attend at all. And I'm not the only one who thinks that way, either."

Draco looked up, annoyed. "And is it not important that I succeed in studying to find work later on?"

The green eyed boy's face hardened, and he lowered his fork. "It is, but that does not necessarily mean that even when you're e _ating_ you should be working on it. It's also rather disrespectful when somebody asks you something, and you barely grunt! Haven't you noticed yet? No, of course you haven't, because you're always so into the bloody book!" His chest was heaving, his hands balled, and his eyes spat fire. But it was so good to make his annoyance clear.

Draco only sat there, stone-faced. "If it annoys you so much, then I better leave, haven't I?" And with a swift move, he stood up from the chair, strode to the door, and left.

Harry scowled, before he stood up, leaving a quick note, and went out of the door, walking through the garden to Blaise and Theodore. Maybe Blaise could give him some advice about all that was Draco Malfoy. He knocked, and within a minute the door was thrown open, and the smiling face of Blaise Zabini appeared. It disappeared a bit, however, when he saw Harry. "Draco being stupid again?" he asked, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

"Of course." And Blaise stepped aside to let Harry through. The green eyed boy smiled up at him, before he passed down the hallway and into the living room, where he sat down on the couch.

"Tea?"

"Would love some," Harry replied with a smile, and Blaise went away to fetch some.

After a few minutes he returned with two steaming tea glasses, and Harry gladly relieved him of one. "Where's Theodore?" he asked, while adding some sugar to his tea, absentmindedly stirring it.

"Still asleep," Blaise replied with a shrug, grabbing his tea with both hands.

"How come?"

Blaise smirked, and suddenly Harry regretted ever asking. "Oh, let's just say I tired him out last night."

Harry blushed, mortification written all over his face. Blaise patted him on his knee. "Now, now, nothing to be embarrassed about. But anyway, what trouble is there in paradise, hmm?"

"Oh, well, all he can think about is studying, really. I know I'm really asking a lot, since he truly  _does_ spent time downstairs, eating his meal and spending time with me in the weekends… But still, whenever we're eating, he  _always_ has a book right next to him. It annoys Narcissa too, and it bugs me also. I don't know, maybe I was too harsh on him today…"

Blaise snorted. "So, Draco decided to storm off in a huff after you said that?"

Harry nodded.

"Figures. Don't feel guilty, Harry. Draco has always managed to focus on certain things, and he never had anyone to care too much about, except for his parents, and, well, me, really. You are a very definite change to his everyday life, and I reckon he doesn't know how to handle it. Call him selfish, but he really doesn't know how to act around some one who should be so important to him. The curse of being only child, I guess. But he's a good kid. I should know, I spend seven years with him! I'm sure it will cool down after a while. Every couple has its fights and disagreements. It's only natural that you do too. Don't let it get you down."

Harry shrugged. "I'll try. What was it like, being with him in school? I asked Ron and Hermione, but they weren't much help, since they weren't close to him. I never did ask you. I reckon it's quite different from what Ron and Hermione could tell me." Harry picked up his tea and cradled it in his hands.

Blaise's lips twitched. "Quite. Well, he was a Slytherin through and through, the cunning thing and all that, a trait Narcissa Malfoy quite possesses. The first years, us at the time, were brought to the Common Room in the Dungeons, and that's where I really met him. We had fun tormenting the Gryffindors, but we were great friends, too. It's a small town, really, and we've seen each other every now and then, but I didn't really have any more contact with him in those years. We liked the same things, and we just clicked directly. Something I think you've had with Ron and Hermione, right?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, it just sort of clicked. You had the same thing with Draco?"

The dark skinned teen nodded. "Definitely. He was exciting to be around with. Always knew how to play pranks, almost without getting caught. But after a few years we decided to devide our attention to our education. We still were fast friends, doing what most would do in school. Bickering about teachers, homework, about the student body and who was hotter than who." Blaise poured them more tea, while Harry raised his brow.

"Who was hotter than who. Really?"

Blaise laughed. "We all know we have mates, Harry. But it's still a fun thing to do, and try to see who they'll end up with. It was really plain with Ron and Hermione, you know? They fought and bickered most of their seven years there. It was maddening, and they were oblivious to each other's attraction. It was definitely the most discussed thing. And our relationship definitely was as solid as it could be, or Draco wouldn't have helped me when I needed some one. He was really one of the closest friends I have, really. And I'm glad he considers me a friend. After all, he cherishes what is dearest to him."

Some one coming down the stairs interrupted either of them to say anything more, and a tired looking, rumpled Theodore walked in. "'Lo. Tea?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, but walked to the kitchen and grabbed a teacup, before returning to the living room. "Scoot over, that's my seat," he told his mate, who was sleepily seated on his side of the couch. The only reaction he got was a grunt, but he did scoot over.

"He's always grumpy in the mornings," Blaise told Harry, while handing Theodore his tea, which he greedily took.

Harry only smiled, before deciding to get up. "I've taken up enough time. I'll think I'll head to the Weasleys for a while, before deciding to go back home again."

"Oh, it's not a bother, Harry. But if you'd rather go, please do. I'll not keep you back anymore. And besides, it's better to figure out a way to see how to calm down your mate." Blaise stood up, and walked after Harry to the door. "The best of luck to you, Harry. I feel like you'll need it."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Blaise. Have a good day."

The other teen nodded, before he closed the door, and Harry left to go to the Weasleys.

"Harry, it's so good to see you again!" Hermione said when she opened the door and found Harry there. She hugged him, before letting go again.

The green eyed teen smiled. "It's great to see you too, Hermione. It's been too long already. How are you?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, but come on in! Ron and I are the only ones here. Molly's out in town and everyone else left off to work or do some thing or another. We're glad you're here to keep us company," she chattered, while they went to the living room, where Ron was just finishing a cookie.

"Oh, stop it, Ron. You've had enough already." Hermione snatched the bowl with cookies away, before presenting it to Harry. "Want one? I suggest deciding quickly, before they're all going to disappear in  _some one's_ stomach." She pointedly looked at Ron's guilt-stricken face, before sending a sweet smile in Harry's direction.

"Yeah, sure. There's no harm in trying one, is there?" He smiled up at Hermione, and took one, while seating himself on the couch across from Ron. "Hello, Ron. Had a nice day?"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, just hungry." Hermione huffed. "But overall, I feel rather good. It's rather fun to have this whole place to just the few of us. I never knew it could be so silent at all. There usually is a lot of activity, as you well know."

Harry smiled. "How could I forget."

Hermione sat down next to Ron, and smiled. "You still haven't visited us, Harry."

The teen rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I think it somehow must've slipped through my mind."

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Ron who got up from the couch and rummaged around in a cupboard, searching for something edible.

"What, I can't visit you whenever I want to?" Harry grinned. "No, but seriously, I'm not ready to face Draco yet."

"What has he done?" Ron asked with a piece of bread lodged firmly in his mouth, sending bread crumbs flying.

"Well, he just keeps his head in his book when we are eating. It's just very annoying, and I told him as such."

Ron actually grinned. "Same problem here. Well, at least in school, that is. Couldn't get her bushy hair out of a book for one second. Here I completely symphatise with you, though I won't be much help." He sat next to Hermione again, finishing off his sandwich, before starting on the other one.

"I can imagine, Harry. Though you have to look at it from his point of view, too, of course. He wants to provide a future for the both of you, to secure it. What better way than a good education and the capability to already start on a career? You could apply the knowledge of theory into practical use. But on the other hand, he should at least show the decency of putting a book down when you're eating. Does he spend time with you?"

"Yeah, in the weekend. It's enough you know, I'm not asking for more!" he added hurriedly.

Hermione smiled. "Of course. It's only natural that you want to spend time with him. And all couples have their fights and disagreements. We can ammend to that." She laughed, and nudged Ron's shoulder.

Ron could only shrug. "True enough. Hey, Harry, want to play some chess? Nobody cares to play with me anymore. And I could still show you some tactics!" he said excitedly, already standing up.

Harry hurriedly ate the rest of his cookie, before standing up, too. "Sure! I still have quite a bit to learn, haven't I?"

Hermione only rolled here eyes, before muttering, "Boys," under her breath.

"You don't want to join us, Hermione?" The green eyes peered at her, and she smiled.

"No, not this time. I'm sure you'll behave just nice without my supervision. Ron, I have to return home. I promised mum I would be home in time. We still have to settle on flowers, you know?"

"Flowers? For what should you need flowers?"

Hermione's smile could've lit up the darkest of places. "We're going to hold a Bonding Ceremony!"

Harry still was confused. "A Bonding Ceremony, what's that?"

"Well, it's basically a marriage, really. An Elven marriage. We're going to marry in September."

"That's amazing! Congratulations, the both of you. That's truly amazing news," Harry said, who beamed at them.

Hermione nodded, before quickly moving sideways to kiss Ron on his cheek, before she stood up. "I really have to go, now. I hope it works out soon enough between you and Draco, Harry. Ron, I see you tomorrow." And then she left, waving as she did so.

"Come on, prepare to lose."

Harry grinned. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

"Bye, Ron. I'll visit somewhere soon."

"Please, do. It's fun to play chess with you."

Harry grinned, and waved, before heading back to Malfoy Manor.

He heaved a sigh when he turned the handle and stepped inside. After walking to the living room, he saw Narcissa curled up on the couch with a book. She looked up, and smiled when she saw him. "Hello, Harry. What happened that made my son decide to lock himself up in the library?"

Harry frowned. "He locked himself up?"

Narcissa nodded, and turned a page. "He did. Refuses to come down, even to eat. I'm just curious as to why he did that."

Harry flushed and sat down next to her. "Well, we had a bit of a disagreement this morning. I told him that it wouldn't hurt to lay down his book when we ate. And, well, he stormed off, while I went to Blaise. But I didn't know he left, only to lock himself up."

Narcissa hummed, and absentmindedly patted his knee. She stood up, walked to the kitchen, only to return with a plate in her hand. "Could you try to give this to Draco? He used magic to ward other people out, and also put the lock on the door. I hope he'll let you through. I won't have him starve to death because he's being stubborn. Would you do that for me and him?"

Harry winced, but nodded, and accepted the plate. "I could try."

Narcissa nodded, and sat back on the couch again, while Harry went to go to the library. When he got there, he bit on his bottom lip, but still raised his hand to knock. "Draco, I brought you lunch."

"Go away, Harry."

Harry sighed. "I know you're mad at me, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't eat."

Draco snorted. "So now you start to care when I eat. I'm reading a book, Harry, it's very rude to read while eating. You should know. You told me as such."

The green eyed teen rolled his eyes. "Now you're just being childish. Of course I care. How couldn't I? I'm your friend and your mate. Just eat something. I'll just put it here, and if it isn't empty within half an hour, well, we'll see." He set the plate down, before moving down the hall. Just as he reached the stairs he heard a door opening slowly, and he smiled.

* * *

Harry spend the rest of the day with helping out Narcissa and her flowers, tending to the garden with her. Harry easily knew the name of each and every one, and Narcissa beamed at him. "Very good, Harry! Did you know that Hermione's parents requested that I make bouquets for the wedding?"

Harry blinked, but shook his head. "No, I didn't. I only knew since today that they were going to marry."

"Well, they did, and I wondered if you could help me with them."

His jaw dropped open. "You want me to help with bouquets for a  _wedding_? I'm not so sure. What if I mess everything up? I mean, it's their wedding. I don't want to ruin their special moment by messing everything up."

She reached forward and ruffled his hair with a fond smile. "You'll do just fine. I'm sure of it. I'll let Miss Granger know you'll take care of the bouquets with me, and that I'll let you make the bridal bouquet, too."

Harry's jaw dropped open again. "But I can't do that! I'm not even experienced with making those. We were only about to start on those."

The blonde woman's lips twitched up in a smile. "Well, then, we better hurry with practising, shall we not? Hermione will come by this week to show us her dress, and she will also inform us what kind of flowers she wants us to use. We have plenty of time to figure out what to use, and how to use it, Harry."

Harry nodded, still uncertain, but knowing Narcissa would help him calmed him. The clock chimed in the distance. Only when it hit seven times did they realise they missed dinner. "Oh! I do belief we've missed dinner. Well, let's head inside and we'll see what Lucius put together for us. He's quite the cook, after all."

Harry smiled, and trailed after her.

Lucius was washing the dishes when they stepped inside. "Took you long enough. Draco's already upstairs. He was sulking throughout dinner. It's still warm, so I suggest that you tuck in." He smiled gently at the both of them, and Harry nodded, grabbing a plate.

Narcissa joined him, and they both chatted over dinner, talking about the upcoming wedding. "I truly think it would be magnificent. I can still remember my wedding, of course. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. My ex-boss outdid herself with the flowers. It was amazingly beautiful. I was wearing a white dress, and I was extremely nervous. Looking back, it was rather foolish. I was marrying the man I loved, and my mate. Marriage wouldn't change a single thing. I'm sure this wedding will be amazing too."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure it will be breathtaking. I think it'll suit Hermione. She seems absolutely ready."

Narcissa smiled, and picked up her empty plate, along with Harry's. "Yes, I've seen her. I've got a few ideas already, about the flowers, I mean. But I'll just have to wait until she shows up." She washed their plates, and Harry decided to watch her. It was always amazing how everything she did was done with grace. Draco had inherited it from her, Harry reckoned. He tapped his fingers on the table, staring through the window outside, to the lovely view of the garden. He got an idea, and stood up. After moving to the living room, he grabbed a book, before moving through the kitchen. "I'll be in the garden," he told Narcissa, and she nodded. He opened the door and went to sit on the bench, stretching out his legs in front of him, and opening the book.

Soon enough he was intrugued by the storyline, and kept reading, until it was too dark to see anymore. He blinked, and looked around himself. Lights were already burning in Malfoy Manor. Slowly he stretched his limbs, cracking his neck and back. After doing that, he stood up, and walked back, hearing some crickets chirping in the distance. He smiled, and opened the door, looking at the clock. Ten o'clock already. He walked to the living room to return the book, and wished Lucius and Narcissa good night, before heading upstairs with dread. He dreaded sleeping with Draco, but sleeping in his previous room was out of the question.

With the door handle pushed down, he stepped inside. Draco was already on the bed, apparently asleep. Harry tiptoed to the bed, stripped down, and put on his pyjamas, before lying down next to his mate. He bit his lip, but didn't dare to put his arm around Draco. He knew he wasn't asleep. He was as tense as a board next to him. Harry sighed, and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Draco heard Harry enter, and tried to look as if asleep. His thoughts and emotions were confusing him. Whereas he first was mad, he wasn't now. He tried to see it through Harry's eyes, and even he could admit that reading while eating was neither productive, nor adequate behaviour. But he still thought he would be annoyed at Harry, maybe dislike him for putting it like that, but he found he couldn't. The whole day he pondered on  _why_ , until he laughed at his own stupidity. He loved Harry. One disagreement could not possibly break what he felt. He had a feeling there were more to come.

When Harry undressed, and crawled into the bed, right next to him, it took all of his willpower not to turn around and cradle his mate against his chest, right where he wanted him most. He heard Harry sigh, and was it really that bad to turn around, to admit defeat? He just gritted his teeth and balled his fist, waiting for Harry to fall asleep. After what felt like an eternity, he finally turned around, and watched his mate. He might just be able to deal with this one defeat. One that no one would ever know about, beside himself.

Harry was fast asleep, yet a few worry lines adorned his face. Something he knew happened when he was stressed or worried about something. He reached forward and pulled Harry against him, sighing in relief. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I promise I admit defeat on this one." He smiled in the neck of his mate, kissing the soft skin there, before falling asleep.


	17. Fixed

_When Harry undressed, and crawled into the bed, right next to him, it took all of his willpower not to turn around and cradle his mate against his chest, right where he wanted him most. He heard Harry sigh, and was it really that bad to turn around, to admit defeat? He just gritted his teeth and balled his fist, waiting for Harry to fall asleep. After what felt like an eternity, he finally turned around, and watched his mate. He might just be able to deal with this one defeat. One that no one would ever know about, beside himself._

_Harry was fast asleep, yet a few worry lines adorned his face. Something he knew happened when he was stressed or worried about something. He reached forward and pulled Harry against him, sighing in relief. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I promise I admit defeat on this one." He smiled in the neck of his mate, kissing the soft skin there, before falling asleep._

* * *

"You know, I'm absolutely sorry. I should've spent more time with you. I hadn't realised I neglected you. But I'm just so busy now, that I simply forget coming here to see you. Of course I realise I should know when to leave to visit you. I'm not being a particular good friend like this. In fact, I'll firm my resolve to see you more often." Draco sighed and brushed Castanea's hair. He whinnied and stomped his hoof, making Draco snort. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But I have more to solve than  _our_  relationship. It's not as if Harry and I are very talkative at the moment. I just really don't know what to do anymore. He means so much to me, and I really don't want to scare him away. I don't think I could possibly survive that." He dropped the curry brush in the bucket, and picked up the hard bristled one. It was amazing how soothing it could be. And he knew Castanea enjoyed every moment of it.

After searching for the saddle, he hoisted the heavy thing onto his horse's back, mounting him. "Alright, Castanea, let me see if you still have it in you." He grinned and had to hold on tight when his horse showed him exactly that he still had it in him.

* * *

Harry sighed and pushed the food on his plate around, hand supporting his head.

"Come on, Harry. Just eat. He'll come around. I should know since he's my son. He'll come around after a bit of time. If you give him that, he'll realise he was the one in the wrong. And as far as I know, he's stopped taking books with him when we're eating."

The dark haired teen looked up with a huff. "That doesn't mean I feel less guilty. I care about him, and do not wish to see him hurt. Especially if I'm the one who is hurting him."

Narcissa gave him a reassuring smile. "Harry, in love it's all about giving and taking. You simply can't have a relationship without arguments or fights. It's bound to happen, since people will always be different. Have different opinions, different views, different personalities… Eventually people are bound to collide. Whether it's sooner or later depends on the persons. And usually the stronger they feel to each other, the stronger the arguments will be, really. It just shows that you care, no matter what. Let me just say that Lucius and I got into great rows with each other. We sometimes still do. Harry, just because you get into arguments doesn't mean Draco doesn't love you. He just shows that he cares, in some round abound way."

Harry frowned, but put his fork with food to his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Thank you, Narcissa. You're always such a big help."

She smiled. "Harry, you're practically my son, now. The least I could do is give you some advice. You're important, and part of our family now. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

He shook his head. "Narcissa, how can you always be so kind? It's not as if I've done all that much to deserve it."

Narcissa shook her fair head, smiling. "Harry, you make my son happy. That alone makes you deserve all the kindness in the world. Add what happened to you, and the fact that I think of you as a son… Well, you don't deserve anything less. And you never should have."

Just as Harry opened his mouth to say something, the back door opened, making him stop short. Draco marched up to him with a determined look, making Harry feel apprehensive. "Draco…" he murmured, watching as his mate approached him with only three foot to go.

"Harry, I'm sorry." It was the only thing he said, before he leaned down and claimed Harry's lips roughly.

Harry moved his arm, and cupped Draco's cheek lightly, gentling the kiss. When they broke off, the dark haired teen smiled lightly. "I should apologise, too, then. I shouldn't have overreacted as much."

Draco smiled, and kissed him lightly again, before straightening back up. "Sorry, mum," he said, smiling sheepishly.

She waved him off, smiling brightly. "I was once as young as you both were, you know. Harry, remember what I said. I meant it." With that she stood up, grabbed their plates, and set them on the counter. With one last smile, she disappeared out of the doorway.

Draco took her vacated seat, smiling widely. Harry watched him amusedly. "What have you done to get you in such a great mood."

The blond beamed. "I took Castanea out for a ride. I missed him quite a bit, and thought that it would be fun to have a ride with him again. I've missed it."

Harry smiled. "I could only imagine."

Draco hesitated, before asking, "We're good, right?"

"Yeah, we're good."

The blond smiled, and gazed outside, thoughts wandering all across his mind. Eventually he turned his gaze back again, and started to watch Harry. He couldn't help but wonder why he didn't apologise sooner. Draco was sure he looked as smitten as he felt, and when Harry looked at him, he smiled goofily.

Harry shook his head, but smiled. "You really love me, don't you?"

Draco blinked. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

The scarred teen just smiled and took the blond's hand shyly. "I really shouldn't have put it like that, yesterday. I hurt you."

Draco shook his head, but couldn't contain his smile. "You've been forgiven. Now, would you like to brush Castanea? He still needs it…"

Harry smiled, and nodded. "I'd love to."


	18. Damien

_Harry shook his head, but smiled. "You really love me, don't you?"_

_Draco blinked. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"_

_The scarred teen just smiled and took the blond's hand shyly. "I really shouldn't have put it like that, yesterday. I hurt you."_

_Draco shook his head, but couldn't contain his smile. "You've been forgiven. Now, would you like to brush Castanea? He still needs it…"_

_Harry smiled, and nodded. "I'd love to."_

* * *

"It's raining."

Draco grunted, and opened one eye to look out the window. He closed it again, and sighed. "It is."

Harry hummed, and cuddled closer to his mate and his warmth. "You're really warm, you know?"

"And you're really talkative in the morning," Draco said, once again opening his eye a crack.

"Yeah, as opposite as you are, all cranky and stuff." He grinned at the annoyed look the blond shot him, who had opened his other eye, too.

"I'm not cranky at all. I'm just not all bouncy and talkative in the morning. Just let me sleep some more." He closed his eyes again, intend to drift off, until he was poked in his side. The blond opened his eyes again, and grunted. "Harry, let me sleep. I'm tired. Don't feel like getting up at all."

His mate snorted, and put his forearms on Draco's chest, gazing at his face. "It's already eleven o'clock, you know. Time to do something. It's going to be busy for a few weeks. Arranging Hermione and Ron their wedding. So, now we can still spent some time together, right?"

Draco nearly rolled his eyes, but only opened them. Green eyes gazed back at him in curiosity, and Draco's breath caught in the back of his throat, while a corner of his mouth quirked up involuntarily. "I guess you're right."

Harry's breath puffed against Draco's chin when he laughed. "Draco, I usually am. You just started to realise." He winked and laughed some more when it drew a smile from his mate.

The blond hummed, before he turned them over in a blink of an eye. He settled comfortably between Harry's legs, before his head descended to kiss those still smiling lips. He tangled his hand into the dark hair of his mate, while his other made random patterns on Harry's arm. When he pulled back, he smiled at the state his mate was in. "Maybe there's a good thing to mornings, after all."

Harry blinked, before he grinned. "Hmm. I didn't tell you to stop, did I?"

Draco's breath from his laughter puffed against Harry's jaw. "Nee, inderdaad." He saw his mate roll his eyes, but quickly claimed his lips again, before he could say a thing.

* * *

"It's not as nice out as I thought it would be," said Harry, fingers entwined with Draco's.

Draco looked at him with amusement shining in his eyes. "Well, we can't have it all, Harry. And if I recall correctly, it was you who wanted to take a stroll outside. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were a wood nymph."

Harry rolled his eyes, and huffed lightly. "I just like the outside. You can go anywhere you want, and every day is new. New, exciting, fresh… You meet new people, talk to them, make friends. That's why I prefer to be outside most of the time."

The blond looked sideways at his mate, and a gentle smiled curled his lips upward. "That's something I agree with. When you put it like that, of course. But then again, I think you can manage to convince me about anything if you put your mind to it." He smiled when his mate did, and he tugged Harry back on the road when he veered off to the grass.

His dark haired mate only smiled, before he gently squeezed Draco's hand.

Draco smiled back, before his smile froze on his face. "Damn. Harry, listen to me, and listen to me quick, before he reaches us. Don't say a thing, and most importantly,  _stay behind me_."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later. He's too close by."

And sure enough, a tall, blue eyed, blond haired teen with a bright smile greeted Draco like an old friend.

Just before he reached them, Draco had pulled Harry slightly behind him, eyes apprehensive.

"Draco! How nice to see you after so long! I thought you had avoided me after Hogwarts. And that thought doesn't even  _bear_  thinking about." He hugged Draco, before his captivating eyes settled on Harry. "My, my! What an amazing catch, my dear friend. Let me take a look. Come on, don't be shy. What's your name, dear."

"Harry."

He felt Draco stiffen in front of him. "Well, now that he has introduced himself, Damien, could we go? We were just taking a stroll."

But Damien only beamed at him. "That's fantastic! I was just taking one myself. Now we can take one together, and catch up. It truly has been too long."

Draco's jaw tightened, and he nodded curtly. "But of course. I do have to agree, Damien, it has been too long since we last chatted with each other." His tight smile could've cut diamonds.

"Well, the more the better, eh? As I can see, a lot has happened. He's your mate, I assume?"

This time his voice was genuine with pride. "He is." He pulled Harry next to him, while still clutching his hand, not once letting go. "Well, where do you want to go, Damien? You had something in mind?"

The other boy hummed, looking Harry up and down. "No. I'll go wherever you want to go. But I must insist on walking next to your gorgeous mate! Those eyes… No wonder why I never heard from you, with such a mate to share your time with. Well, Harry, my name is Damien, as you just heard from our lovely Draco."

He linked his arm with Harry's, after bowing lowly. Harry turned to look at Draco, who looked as tense as a board, jaw tightened, and the line of his lips set. "Well, I was busy with other things, too, like visiting Blaise and Theo."

"Ugh, you hang around with that lot? I don't know what you see in that Blaise, Draco. And that Theodore… Don't get me started on him! He doesn't like me very much… But anyway, I have you, Draco. And hopefully that wonderful mate of yours, too." He winked at Harry, and Harry smiled back awkwardly. "So, Harry, tell me more about you."

Harry frowned. "There isn't much to tell you about. My parents died when I was one year old, so I lived with my aunt, uncle and cousin. After that I met Draco, and here we are."

Damien's brows rose. "And that's it? Come on, there must be  _something_  more."

Harry smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry to say that's all. Told you there wasn't much to talk about."

Damien hummed. "Well, the less revealed, the more to discover! Don't you think so?"

Harry nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, maybe there is."

Damien gave him a charming smile. "So, Draco, what have you been doing these last few months? Oh, has it really been a few months already?" He hummed, and grinned a bit. "Well, I guess everything has a reason."

Draco gave a tight-lipped smile back. "Well, I'm mostly studying, now that I'm out of Hogwarts. So I've been quite busy indeed. How about you? A new spark in your life?"

Damien laughed a tinkling laugh. "Oh, I've been quite well indeed! But should you be so busy? Won't poor Harry here be neglected?" He'd put a consoling hand on Harry's shoulder, before he slipped his hand back in the loop of Harry's arm. "But anyway, no, I don't have a new 'spark' in my life as you so nicely put it. Actually, I'm thinking about what to do now. I have several possibilities to choose from, and I haven't yet decided what to choose. In fact, my choices are nearly limitless. Maybe I'll see what attracts my fancy. Maybe something good is already well on its way."

Draco smiled grimly. "I'm glad to hear. So, have you done anything else lately? Something worth telling or gossiping about?"

Damien's blue eyes lit up brightly, and a broad grin spread across his face. "You know me too well, Draco, too well."

Draco scowled.  _'If only you knew how well…'_

"Well, I heard Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were going to get married. No other juicy things have met my ears yet."

Draco hummed in self-satisfaction. "I knew Ron and Hermione were getting married. It had been practically written down from the moment they both set foot in Gryffindor."

The corners of Damien's mouth turned down a bit. "Huh, I guess sometimes you know more about the gossip than I do. Who did you get it from?"

This time Draco let a small smirk play on his lips. "From my mother. She's going to make the bouquets for their wedding. So of course we already knew about it." Damien looked put out, and that was exactly why Draco felt so elated.

When they reached the town, Draco cocked his head. "Damien, I'm terribly sorry, but we need to get back in time for lunch. You know how mothers can be."

Damien nodded, his blue eyes losing that sparkle. He bowed low to Harry, and gave Draco a hand. "I'm glad to have met you, Harry." His gaze lingered, before he gave a small smile in Draco's direction. "I guess I'll see you both around. Goodbye."

Draco nodded, and Harry smiled. "Goodbye, Damien."

They turned around, and Damien went the opposite way. Draco's jaw tightened, before he relaxed again, his hand still connected to his mate's.

"Could you please explain what that was all about?" asked Harry curious.

Draco's lips formed that grim line again, and Harry realised he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. "Damien is a bastard. A slimy insect which must be stepped on immediately. He is the vilest of all Elves, and he knows it too damn well. Harry, you must know that I won't talk bad about most people, but believe me when I say that the hatred for that teen is not misplaced. And I'll tell you exactly why."

Draco took a deep breath before he continued. "He's turning eighteen in September, and what he does has been going on for about two years now. That's when he started to realise his looks could give him something he longed for. Sex. And not just with an ordinary human, really. No, he would take the humans which should be Bonded, would take those when they were most vulnerable. Before the second stage of the Bonding, mostly. It's vile what he does, and a disgrace. He lures them away from their mates, while most don't know that much about the Bond anyway. He lets them think it was just a small thing, betraying their mates, which is essentially what he lets them do, and all for his own pleasure." Draco's lips curled down in an ugly sneer.

"After he's had enough of them, he would tell them to go back to their mates, sure they would be forgiven. Well, I bet those people he bedded feel idiots now. I have heard several stories of how some couldn't get past the second stage because of the lack of trust." The blond laughed bitterly. "A Bond is so very precious, so very unstable at times. And he just can't help himself. I think he gets off to knowing he ruined a pairs' life. And I really, terribly feel sorry for the mate he has yet to find, if ever. Knowing him, he would always ignore the call of his mate. He enjoys the pleasure of the flesh far too much." Draco balled and un-balled his fists. "I am disgusted to even stand in one room with him, or make conversation. It makes the hair at the back of my neck stand up."

He sighed, and looked passed Harry, a frown on his face. "He likes you. I'm afraid he might try something on you." This time he looked straight in Harry's eyes. "He considers it some kind of sick challenge. How many people can he lure in his bed, and how many of them are the mates of Elves from high standards? It's one of those things that's just  _there_  but isn't done anything about. Oh, I have told my parents about it already. As soon as I knew, which wasn't all that easy." The blond smiled a bit at this part.

"Damien tried to seduce Theodore."

At Harry's open mouthed shock, Draco laughed. "Oh yes, he most certainly did! But Theodore didn't agree to it. Not at all. In fact, he had flat-out told Damien that he should stick all his praises somewhere where the sun does not shine. But it was enough for me to keep an eye on him, and I did. And the longer I did so, the more disgusted I was by what he was doing."

Draco sighed. "But what I'm most afraid about, is that he will take you away from me." He squeezed Harry's hand, more for his own comfort than his mate's. "I can't bear that thought."

His mate gave him a comforting smile. "Draco, I would never do such a thing. After all, what does he have what you haven't? And I only want you, not some one else, and especially not after what you just told me." Harry made them stop near Malfoy Manor, and cupped Draco's cheek. "I only care to look at you. No-one else could possibly give me what you do. Genuine love, trust and care. And being your mate, I would never,  _ever_  betray any of that." The dark haired teen gazed at him, before he leaned in and captured Draco's lips in a reassuring kiss.

The blond's arms went around his mate without hesitation, and his eyes slipped close. He could never get enough from kissing Harry. Running a hand up to Harry's jaw, he deepened the kiss , and wondered why his mate always knew how to calm him. When they parted, Draco smiled. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," was Harry's answer, before he tugged on Draco's hand. "Come, we'll miss lunch otherwise."

The blond nearly laughed himself silly right then and there. "Harry, I'd rather forget all about breakfast, lunch or dinner, as long as I know you'll be fine."

His mate gave him the most charming smile, and his eyes sparkled. "I'll be fine as long as you're here, my overprotective mate."

Draco smiled, and dropped a quick kiss on Harry's lips, while whispering, "And don't I know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nee, inderdaad. No, indeed.


	19. Protective

_The blond nearly laughed himself silly right then and there. "Harry, I'd rather forget all about breakfast, lunch or dinner, as long as I know you'll be fine."_

_His mate gave him the most charming smile, and his eyes sparkled. "I'll be fine as long as you're here, my overprotective mate."_

_Draco smiled, and dropped a quick kiss on Harry's lips, while whispering, "And don't I know it."_

* * *

Draco tried to put off the moment he would open his eyes. He knew he should get back to studying, and he knew his mate really had to start on making bridal bouquets, but he would be selfish for now. But open his eyes he did, and immediately a smile curved his lips. Harry was still asleep, dark eyelashes lying against light cheeks, which were slightly pink because of sleep. The blond propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at his peacefully sleeping mate. A mischievous idea entered his mind, and he smirked. This time he would wake his mate in a most memorable way.

"Harry," he whispered right into his mate's ear, grinning as Harry's nose twitched and he tried to turn around. Draco followed him, and he whispered in a sing-song voice, "Harry, wake up. Wake up my little mate."

Harry groaned and yawned, while blearily looking at Draco. "Morning."

"Hmm, morning," Draco replied, while he moved his arm away from under his head and started to caress his mate's hair.

"I like that," said Harry, finally really looking into Draco's eyes. What he read there made his lips twitch. "And I like knowing I'm being wanted."

"You read me too well already," murmured Draco, before he finally claimed Harry's lips. His left hand came up to cup his mate's face, and he lightly traced Harry's bottom lip with his tongue, languidly tasting his mate. After all, his mate should be taken care of in every possible way. Plus, he felt a bit selfish today. After nibbling on Harry's bottom lip for a while, he kissed along the jawline, and down Harry's neck. He grinned when his mate arched up involuntarily, as he usually did. Draco had discovered that it was a soft spot to him. He shivered. Harry's reactions always got to him.

He finally detached his lips from Harry's neck, and rolled on top of him, gazing into the deep green eyes. Draco halted for a minute, barely able to breathe. He felt honoured Harry let him do this. When his mate looked questioningly up at him. He smiled. "You're beautiful. I can't believe I have you," he murmured, and descended, before his mate could utter a word. The lips under him immediately opened up for his tongue, and this time he didn't have the patience he first possessed. He didn't think Harry objected too much, since his interest was pushing against his thigh.

Draco groaned, and ground back against his mate, his arousal heightening. He broke off the kiss, and put his elbows next to Harry's head, his hands tangling themselves in the dark hair. His breath hitched when his mate looked up at him with darkened eyes and pulled him down again, murmuring against his lips, "Do that again."

Draco didn't need to be told twice, and rocked forwards, hissing lightly at the pleasure. His eyes held those of his mate, and his breathing became laboured. The look in Harry's eyes was ensnaring, captivating, and the blond stilted for a moment, caught in the emotions whirling in Harry's expressive eyes. When they became impatient, and he rocked back, Draco smiled, and rocked back with him, the smile soon leaving his face, while pleasure rippled through the both of them. He groaned, and buried his face against Harry's neck, kissing the exposed flesh, while frantically seeking for friction. It wasn't enough, and their clothes became bothersome soon enough, Draco's necklace gently swaying back and forth to their rhythm.

His fingers fumbled with Harry's pyjama's, while still kissing his mate's neck, leaving behind a mark. At long last he finally untied the knot, and pushed them down, along with his boxers. Harry pushed them further down himself and kicked them off.

Draco regretfully moved away from Harry's neck, before his eyes settled on another feast altogether, captivating him. He groaned, and his eyes darkened considerably, roaming up and down his mate's body. He let out a soft moan, echoed by Harry, before he let his hands roam, starting at the smooth shoulders. He moved them over sensitive nipples, and the answering groan made him feel giddy. Everywhere his hands touched, there was an answering sound from his mate, and every single one of them affected him, as shudders ran along his body. When he finally reached Harry's stomach, nearly by his prize, hands pushed his away. He looked down in confusion, darkened green eyes scourging him.

Harry kissed him, before he moved his hands to Draco's pyjama bottoms, fully intend on getting him naked, too. Muscles tightened and relaxed as he pushed the offending material away, and Draco kicked it away with a husky laugh. Harry's hands did much the same thing as Draco's had, freely exploring the blond's body in the same fashion. Not one to do nothing, Draco kissed Harry deeply, the hands trapped between their bodies, before the blond got up on his elbows again, one hand tracing Harry's jawline, before moving over to caress his cheek lovingly. Harry moved his hands again, free to explore some more.

Draco rocked forward again, making their breath hitch. Eventually Harry's hands settled on the blond's shoulders, pushing him down, as he hissed, "Don't stop doing that," before he kissed him, moaning as Draco did as he was told. Harry's own necklace fell back behind his shoulder, and he pulled it back absentmindedly, still lost in the velvet of his mate's mouth, and the wonderful feelings which were welling up inside of him. His moves had become frantic, but it wasn't enough. Heat was gathering, and his breath came out in short, hard puffs of air, sometimes catching. Emboldened by Draco's sounds, he slowly moved his hands down his shoulders, over his back, and at last settled on his arsecheeks, and he hold on tight while he hissed lowly. His short nails nearly buried in the soft skin, but he didn't care, for the extra leverage was utter bliss. It was a wonderful feeling, and Harry's breath hitched every time Draco rocked forwards, barely able to moan.

Draco's fingers were deciding where to hold, where to touch. There was so much skin which should be caressed, but he decided he could live with it as Harry settled his hands on his arse, and used it as an extra leverage. He moaned, and clumsily sought out Harry's mouth, clacking his teeth against his mate's. It didn't matter, though, for it was still utter perfection to him. His moves became more frantic as he felt the tell-tale sign of his oncoming climax. His stomach was quivering, and heat and tension were gathering, as he pulled his mouth away from Harry's, breathing heavily, and looking into the green eyes. They reflected the same thing that he felt, and with a last thrust, he came, shouting Harry's name, and watched as his mate threw his head back and groaned his name, spilling his seed over their stomachs.

Draco fell forward, boneless, and kissed the mark he had left earlier on lazily. He nuzzled Harry's neck, breathing in the unique smell of his mate, and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Harry's hands left his arse, but before Draco could complain weakly, they wrapped around his torso. "I'm not crushing you, am I?" he asked slowly, still not opening his eyes.

"No, not at all. I would recommend to stay where you are," he replied lazily, his eyes starting to droop.

Draco waved his hand, and the mess between them was cleaned up. He tugged the covers back over them, and settled back. "We can still catch a few hours of sleep, if you like."

He looked up to see why he got no reply, and smiled gently when he found out his mate was already asleep, and instead of being sprawled over him, he slipped in next to him. He closed his eyes and decided to grab some sleep himself.

* * *

"Draco?" Harry murmured, as he started to wake up again, his body practically melted one with his mate. He started to sit up, but the arm around his waist wouldn't relent. "Yes, Harry?" was asked in a rumbling voice, made deep by sleep.

Harry looked sideways, where Draco laid on the bed, his eyes still closed. "I wanted to ask you a question."

The blond hummed. "Well, what are you waiting for, then?"

Harry frowned, before sighing. "I would like to learn a bit more about a bond. What with Damien and all that…" he trailed off, not entirely sure if he was hitting on an uncomfortable subject.

Draco's eyes finally settled on the troubled green ones, and he stretched and yawned, before addressing him. "Of course. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Harry released a small breath of relieve, and smiled at Draco, before his gaze turned thoughtful. "Tell me everything I didn't know before. What happens when a mate  _does_ betray its mate. I want to know what happens, then."

Draco closed his eyes again, his soft murmuring soothing in the dim light. "Before an Elf has found its mate, just about everything can still happen. While an Elf wouldn't be so quick to have sex with anyone else but their mate, it does happen every now and then. But at that point, the bond won't be affected at all. After all, the mate isn't found yet. But when he is, it's a completely different story. Like I have said before, they already share a connection their entire life. But that's just what it is, a connection. No strings are attached yet. But when they do, when the mate is found, the connection runs deeper. But still not enough to actually  _ruin_  a bond. Especially when the mate doesn't know he's the mate of an Elf yet. A bond is only shared between two individuals. And when that's broken, it's a great sin.

"After the first bond is established, it's betrayal when either of them sleeps with anyone else. It's wrong, and shouldn't be done. Though rape is of course a different story. After all, it's only betrayal when either of them still knows what is going on. It can really ruin a bond, because trust can be shattered easily, but is difficult to form. It is, in fact, the strongest, yet fragile bond there is. Of course, when you're bonded, you can't break it again. Once established, a bond can never unravel. You can't take back what happened. But it's rare that betrayal ever plays a part in a pairs' life. But with sick people like Damien around, who knows his way into charming people, it's a reality." His eyes burned into those of Harry when he opened them again. "It is considered the greatest sin of Elves, after deliberate abuse of the mate."

Harry looked into the swirling eyes, before he nodded, throat tight. "That's awful."

Draco nodded, eyes softening again. "Yes, it is. But why don't we get up? I'm sure my mother needs some help with your capable hands."

The dark haired teen's face turned beet red, before he searched for his boxers under the covers, making Draco laugh. "It's not like I haven't seen it before, Harry," he said with amusement.

Harry just scowled, and hurriedly pulled them on, before he walked to the closet, Draco's appreciating eyes following him around. He stretched, a mischievous grin playing on his lips, before he threw the covers up and walked leisurely to the closet.

Harry turned around to smile at him, but froze half-way, eyes widened comically. Draco brushed Harry's lip with his own, before he turned his attention in seeking out an outfit.

The last thing he heard before Harry disappeared through the door was, "shameless". He just smirked, settled on something light, and with a bounce in his step, he followed his mate for some breakfast.

* * *

"Harry, if you could please go to the village to buy some flowers? I don't have all the flowers that we will need." She dropped some money in his hand, with her order.

Harry grinned, and closed his hand, before he pocketed the money. "I'll be back shortly." He walked down the garden, to the village, the breeze tousling his hair. The sun was shining, but it turned cooler with the day. Harry didn't mind.

Just as he reached the village, a familiar face greeted his eyes. He swallowed down his grimace when he noticed the other teen had seen him already.

"Harry! Fancy meeting you here. Would you mind if I walked with you?"

Harry tried to give him a smile, sure it looked like a grimace on his face. "Of course I don't! I was just about to get some flowers for Narcissa."

Damien linked his arm with Harry's, and they walked to the florist. Harry recited his order, and gave the correct amount of money, after he got a discount when the florist knew who it was for, and for what it was meant. He carefully tried to gather all the plants in his arm, but one was simply not enough. He tried to detach himself from Damien, but he would have none of that.

"Here, give me these. You don't have to struggle so much."

So Harry gave up and surrendered, glad they were walking back up to the Manor.

"Would you like to come to my house? It's lovely, and a lot of flowers are blooming at the moment. I'm sure you'll like it."

And before Harry could object or pull away, he was directed to the right, where a cottage stood proudly, flowers neatly lined. Harry let out an inaudible sigh, and let himself be led inside.

The door was opened with a flourish and a deep bow. Harry stepped inside cautiously, eyes taking in his surroundings. They stood directly in the cosy living room. The walls were a forest green, and the carpet was a sort beige. A couch was pushed against a wall, and right next to it was a bookcase, while a table was in front of it. A few decorative plants stood around the room, and the large window let in a lot of light. A staircase stood to the left, obviously leading to the next landing.

"Come, you can lay the plants down on the table." Harry nodded, and nearly winced when Damien practically let the flowers drop upon the surface. The flowers Harry had bought were  _delicate_ , and were  _not_  meant to be dropped so carelessly. He laid them down more sedately, hoping the other flowers wouldn't be bruised.

"Would you like some tea?"

Harry nodded, and a small smile played over his lips. "I would love some." He just stood around awkwardly, while Damien disappeared in another room. Eventually he walked over to a plant in the corner which attracted his attention. It was closed, and Harry wondered if it bloomed in another month. He fondled the leaves, and found they were smooth, his fingers easily gliding up and down.

When a hand was laid on his shoulder, he started, and whipped around, coming eye to eye with the only other occupant. Damien's eyebrow climbed up his face. "It's a special breed, that plant. It only blooms at night, when the sun is down. It's very colourful. Come, you can sit on the couch."

Harry moved over to the couch, and accepted his cup of tea, after sweetening it.

He had to admit after a while that the other teen was very charming, and he could easily see how so many people could fall for him. The flirting was subtle, had Harry not been looking for it. Some biscuits were brought out, and Harry took one. The conversation was light, generally not straying from the weather, Draco, or Hogwarts. Eventually the pendulum was swinging, indicating it was one o'clock. He nearly breathed a sigh of relieve. "I'm sorry, Damien, but I really have to go. Narcissa is probably worried that I've managed to stay away for so long. And I really should help her."

He stood up, and Damien followed. "Thank you for the tea." He gathered up his flowers carefully, and Damien opened up the door with a nod to himself.

"You're welcome. If you ever desire to talk with some one, I'm here for you." The smile was easy, but Harry detected something dangerous lying under it.

"Will do," he said, before he departed with a last smile, which dropped as quickly when he couldn't see the cottage anymore. He took a deep breath, before he stalked off to Malfoy Manor.

He pushed the door handle down, and was unsurprised to notice Narcissa wasn't here anymore. They were probably already in the kitchen, eating. Harry gently laid the flowers down, before he went to the aforementioned place. Three blond heads looked up when he entered, and he smiled sheepishly, before he took place at the large table.

"Where have you been?" Draco whispered in his ear, a light frown covering his face.

Harry turned his head, and whispered back. "Later. I'll tell you later."

Lunch passed by, and Harry told Narcissa that he had managed to get all the flowers she asked for. She had smiled and thanked him, not asking him where he had been. But Harry knew she would later.

Draco grabbed his hand when they all finished eating, and tugged Harry into the living room, out of hearing distance from his parents. "Where were you? I was worried." He tucked a black lock behind Harry's ear, and gazed worriedly in Harry's eyes.

Harry sighed. "Damien."

The silvery-grey eyes hardened, and a muscle in his face twitched. "What did he do?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

Harry smiled, and smoothed the twitching muscle back, hand lingering on Draco's face. "He took me to his house, after he saw me walking to the village. I tried to object, but to no avail. Nothing happened, Draco. I just had some tea, and then I was on my way back. He didn't try anything."

Draco sighed, before he crushed Harry against his chest, knocking the breath out of the smaller teen. A kiss was dropped to his neck, and he smiled softly. "If he so much as looks wrong at you, I'll make sure he could never, ever see again."

Harry shook his head. "He isn't worth it, Draco. And I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy now."

But Draco didn't laugh, nor cracked a smile. He let him go, before he raised both of his hands so he could sweep his thumbs over his mate's cheeks. He leaned in and kissed him. Harry's arms wrapped around his waist, and he tugged him forward, aligning their bodies.

Draco broke their kiss off, before he dropped his head back in the crook of Harry's neck and sighed. He reluctantly let him go, and smiled softly. "Go with mum. She's probably wondering where you are."

Harry gave him a last kiss, before he disappeared through the kitchen, and met up with Narcissa. His smile could not be broken for the rest of the day.


	20. Bouquets

_Draco broke their kiss off, before he dropped his head back in the crook of Harry's neck and sighed. He reluctantly let him go, and smiled softly. "Go with mum. She's probably wondering where you are."_

_Harry gave him a last kiss, before he disappeared through the kitchen, and met up with Narcissa. His smile could not be broken for the rest of the day._

* * *

"Hermione! I'm so glad to see you." Harry walked forward and hugged her, while Hermione awkwardly hugged him back, her arms full of dress.

Harry let her go, but beamed. "You've taken the dress with you?"

"Stating the obvious now, are we?" she asked with a smile. "Yes, of course I took it with me. What do you think is currently nestled in my arms? Narcissa, could you help me put it on? I guess it's easier that way, isn't it?"

The blonde woman nodded, and held out her hand. "Come, let's put that dress on."

They disappeared through the door, and Harry was left alone.

After nearly half an hour, they returned, and Harry caught his breath. "That's amazing!" he breathed, before he could help it.

The dress was the palest of blue, and trailed lightly behind her, full of folds. The front of the bodice looked like woven lace, and had a lovely 'v' shape cut at Hermione's bosom. The bodice flowed over in smooth, long folds of cloth in the front. "Turn around," he said slowly, and she complied. The back was nearly more beautiful than the front. The bodice came together neatly, and at the bottom, just above her hips were flowers, folded with the same cloth, and a slightly darker one, which were bunched up lightly, while folds upon folds of the light blue cloth were coming from under the flowers, and smoothly trailed all the way to the floor. It was breath-taking, and when she turned back around, she seemed to glow with happiness. Harry could only imagine how she felt. "You look stunning!"

She grinned and sat down, arranging her dress about her. "Thank you. It has been made for me. It's perfect."

Harry nodded, agreeing with her.

"Well, what do you think, Harry?" Narcissa asked him.

The teen frowned up at her from his chair. "What do I think about what?"

The blonde woman shook her head, smiling. "The flowers, Harry. What do you think."

He blinked. "You're asking me for advice about which flowers to use?"

She nodded, and Harry took in a large breath, before examining Hermione again. He bit his lip uncertainly, before he started to murmur to himself, mostly. "Lilies. The purple bluish ones. Yes, those will do. As for other flowers, roses won't do this justice. Love-in-a-mist would be lovely, with the light blue colour. And what about an iris flower? Tulips, too. And how about calla lilies? Narcissa, what do you think about those?"

Narcissa appeared to be deep in thought. "It's unusual, that much is for sure. But they are most certainly beautiful, and will attract attention. But I think it's up to Hermione to choose. It's her Bonding, after all." She smiled down at the brunette with a gentle look on her face.

Hermione frowned a little. "Maybe if I could actually see them? I think I can judge it better when I could actually see them before me."

Harry jumped up excitedly, and grabbed a knife. "I'm on it, Hermione. I'll be right back!"

After about ten minutes, he returned with the most pretty flowers he could find. A purple bluish lily, as he promised, love-in-a-mist in the lightest shade of blue, a white purple iris, a yellow tulip, and finally a white calla lily. He gently laid them down on the table, careful not to bruise them, especially the calla lily.

Hermione stood up and examined them, face full of wonder, as she gently picked up each and every flower, before she gently laid them back down. "Why a yellow tulip, though?" she asked, twirling said flower in her hand.

Harry cocked his head, and pondered her question. "Because it fits with blue, and makes the other flowers seem lighter. I could've gotten a red one, but I think it'll be too dark. If you think red looks better, I'll get you a red one."

She smiled at him, but shook her head. "No, I do not think so. I was merely curious. I don't dislike it. Quite the opposite. It looks quite… refreshing. In fact, I quite love it."

Harry beamed. "As for the bridal bouquet, I think I'll only use the calla lily, the lily, the iris, and ivy. Would that be alright with you?"

"Oh, Harry, that would be perfect! Thank you."

She hugged him, her eyes suspiciously watery. Harry put his arms around her, and hugged her back.

The door creaked open, and Draco walked in, eyebrow raised as he took in the scene. Harry hugged Hermione, and his mother looked rather dreamy and teary-eyed. "Should I be jealous?"

Harry gently disentangled himself from Hermione, before he walked to Draco and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Very."

Draco just shook his head, and looked at Hermione. "Your dress is lovely. Turn around slowly, so I can see it all the way."

Hermione slowly circled around, and Draco nodded as she had made a full turn. "Very lovely indeed." Harry grabbed his hand, and smiled at Hermione, before he looked back at his mate.

"Should  _I_ be jealous?"

The blond laughed, and squeezed his hand. "Definitely not. No offence, Hermione."

"None taken," she replied, mirth shining in her eyes, making them sparkle.

"Why'd you come here?" Harry finally asked in the silence of the room.

"Well, I came here to ask you all if you would like some lunch? I'm sure you're all hungry." They all nodded, and Hermione and Narcissa disappeared through the door again, surely to get Hermione out of her dress.

Draco tugged him to the dining room, and Harry let him, his eyes half-closed in the moment. Everything was perfect, felt perfect. It felt surreal. Every time something felt perfect, it was taken away, the moment tainted. But this, this was something that would never go away, and would never be taken from him. A warm, glowing feeling erupted in him, and a lump in his throat rendered him breathless. Was this what it felt like to love some one? To be utterly happy to be around the other person, no matter what?

Draco noticed something was amiss, and turned to look at Harry, his hand still clutched to his mate's. "Harry, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Harry stopped walking altogether, and owlishly blinked up at Draco. "I think I love you." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, or think them over.

The beaming smile Draco bestowed on him knocked the breath right out of his lungs, and more blinking followed. The blond leaned forward, however, and claimed Harry's lips for the first time that day. It was full of emotion, and Draco's hold of him only added to make Harry think he was in love, and had been for quite some time. But living with relatives who didn't love him made him quite slow on the emotion. He circled his own arms around Draco's waist and kissed back with the same enthusiasm.

A cough sounded behind Harry, and they reluctantly pulled apart, seeing Narcissa standing with a raised eyebrow, while Hermione stood next to her, smiling lightly.

"I thought we were going to the dining room to eat…?" the blonde woman trailed off, and Harry blushed lightly, grabbing Draco's hand again.

The blond tugged him at his side with a smug smirk, before they all turned to walk the remaining distance to the dining room.

After lunch, the trio returned back to the conservatory to round up everything for Hermione's Bonding Ceremony. Harry asked her to stay for dinner, and she had agreed, for which he was glad. He really wanted to spend more time with her, and be more involved in her life. It's what friends did.

* * *

Narcissa her smile grew larger as she neared her destination. She looked up, and her smile grew even more. Good. Her plans were going according to her plan. In fact, it was progressing quite nicely. Her critical eye noticed every detail, and she tapped a delicate finger against her pink lips. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, and an intensive gleam entered her eyes. Oh yes, this would be her little project. And she would make sure no-one was going to bother her with it. This needed time, and deliberate care.

After several hours she walked back to the Manor, a little spring in her steps. She would be back again for a few times before she was finished. But in the end, it would be worth it.


	21. Taken

_Narcissa her smile grew larger as she neared her destination. She looked up, and her smile grew even more. Good. Her plans were going according to her plan. In fact, it was progressing quite nicely. Her critical eye noticed every detail, and she tapped a delicate finger against her pink lips. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, and an intensive gleam entered her eyes. Oh yes, this would be her little project. And she would make sure no-one was going to bother her with it. This needed time, and deliberate care._

_After several hours she walked back to the Manor, a little spring in her steps. She would be back again for a few times before she was finished. But in the end, it would be worth it._

* * *

Harry yawned and stretched, before he felt something at his back. At once he was wide awake, and he stopped wriggling around. Something hard prodded him in the back, and he didn't have to hear Draco's moan to know what it was. He blinked, trying to figure out what to do.

Draco just drew him closer, a whimper escaping his lips as he thrust against the small of Harry's back, muttering, "Harry", every now and then, indicating a vivid wet dream.

The dark haired teen's own breathing sped up, and his body began to take an interest to the actions his mate took. He gently rocked back experimentally, and with every thrust his heart stuttered. Harry moaned, not yet wanting his hand to drift lower to take care of his own erection. Draco's hand tightened on his hip, before his hand lifted to the front of Harry's stomach. His fingers skated over the quivering flesh, before it drifted lower, trailing tantalisingly over the drawstrings of his pyjama bottoms. Harry let out a long, drawn out moan, needing,  _wanting_ , that hand to trail lower. "Please," he cried hoarsely.

The hand dipped tantalisingly under the drawstrings, the fingers circling soothingly, skating lightly above his pubic hair. Draco, finally tired of teasing, dipped his hand even lower, while kissing the back of Harry's neck. Harry's senses meanwhile were on fire. His sensations nearly went in overdrive, with the pressure at his back, the kissing and the touching. "God," he breathed, and he nearly sobbed with relief as Draco's fingers wrapped surely around his straining erection. He didn't know which way to thrust; forwards in his mate's warm hand, or backwards against the still foreign, but not unpleasant, hardness against his back. It didn't matter, though, as he bucked in Draco's hand, his body deciding on its own. He had half a mind not to throw his head back, fearing Draco might not appreciate that.

He started sweating, but he didn't care, for his mate's hand was moving faster, and he felt that all too familiar tug in his stomach, which made the breath hitch in his throat, as much as the hand did. As Draco swept his thump over the head, smearing the pre-come everywhere, he came, very nearly shouting the blond's name.

Draco just clutched him against himself, frantically moving against his back, until he clamped his teeth in his mate's shoulder, preventing him from crying out. His heart hammered away in his chest, and he gently detached his teeth from Harry's shoulder, gently kissing the area. A few heartbeats later, Harry turned around, a lazy smile playing on his lips.

"Good morning," he muttered, leaning in for a kiss.

Draco reached up, cupping Harry's cheek, lazily returning the kiss. "Good morning to you, too." He yawned and stretched. "I think a shower's in order, don't you think?"

Harry chuckled, before he glanced at the clock, and he paled. "Make that a quick one, Draco. I don't think Hermione would appreciate it if we were late for her Bonding Ceremony."

Draco's eyes opened in alarm, and he sucked in a breath. "I've completely forgotten! Have two weeks really gone by?"

"They really have," Harry said, smiling, before reluctantly getting up. "You coming?"

Draco smirked. "You know I already did."

Harry rolled his eyes, disappearing through the door. The pitter-patter sound of the shower greeted his ears, and he joined Harry a minute later. His day would be busy enough without any dawdling.

* * *

Harry didn't dare say how  _glad_  he was magic existed. It made decorating the church a lot more bearable. He had agreed to help decorate everything, and all went well so far. All the flowers were prepared, and Narcissa was currently guiding most of them to their place. If Harry knew one thing, it would be that Narcissa didn't like using magic on her flowers. However, she made an exception, as it would take too long, and it would save time to leave the ladder where it currently was. Putting the flowers on the tables, that was Harry's job, arranging them accordingly, as the blonde woman was working on the rest of them. He finished adding the last touches, just as Narcissa finished her handiwork. Harry glanced at the clock, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip as he noticed they were a bit late.

"Harry, could you help them with the red carpet? Oh, and don't forget to add the petals to the baskets!" She nodded over to a few other people in the church.

Harry grinned. "Haven't forgotten, Narcissa. I'm on it!" He walked over to the men, and helped them unroll the large carpet, until it reached the front of the church. After that, he quickly hurried over to the baskets to fill them with petals for the bridesmaids. He settled on rose and forget-me-not petals, after approval from Hermione. Only after he finished doing all that did he dare look around properly for the first time that morning.

The church was built in true gothic fashion, though the interior looked to be more baroque. If the doors to the church would be opened, the visitor would be greeted by a large, breathy room, with high, sharp ceilings. Rows upon rows of benches stood to the right and left side of the aisle, leading to the front, where the platform stood, with an arch for the bride and groom. Harry knew there was a tower somewhere, but he had only caught a small glimpse of it when he was outside. The windows were large, with stained glass, curving in different shapes and forms, and the carvings in the stonework was truly phenomenal. Harry just thought the place breathed magic. The niches were flamboyant, and truly caught the eye. It was probably the most beautiful thing the teen had ever laid eyes on. And with the touch of flowers… He never felt more proud for doing what he did.

"Harry some help…?" Narcissa told him, as she tapped him on the shoulder. Harry smiled at her, and helped her with the finishing touches. The ceremony would begin in about an hour, and they only had half of it to cross their t's and dot the i's.

After all the fluttering and walking around came to a halt, and Harry stood on his place, did the doors of the church open to admit all the guests. Harry calmly offered them a leaf of paper with the seating arrangements. Everyone was seated accordingly, and Harry grinned at how everything went smoothly. Just as he was about to turn around someone stumbled in with a sheepish smile.

"Damien," Harry said with surprise.

Damien smiled, and hugged Harry, as if they were old friends. Harry gritted his teeth, and gave him a pained smile, sticking out another leaf of the sitting arrangements. "Didn't know Hermione invited you."

"Last minute decision," he said, smiling easily. "Will you accompany me to my seat?"

"I'm sorry, Damien, but I'm waiting for Draco. He should be here any minute now. The wedding's nearly beginning, after all."

Damien nodded, and bowed deeply, before finding his seat.

"Damn it, Draco, where are you?" Harry muttered, trying not to show his agitation as he stood at the doors. He glanced at the clock. Ten minutes to go before Hermione and her father went through these very doors. And only five before Ron would be here with the rest of his groomsmen, and of course his best man. Harry still grinned when Ron asked him to be one of his groomsmen, though he declined at first. He would be too busy, but Ron waved him away, saying that he could simply point guests their seats. All in all, it worked out great so far. Movement caught his eye, and he smiled when Draco floundered in, not that he would ever admit to doing such a thing.

"Sorry I'm late," he replied a bit out of breath, before he pulled Harry in for a brief kiss. "Is everyone here?"

Harry nodded, and Draco took his hand, walking back to the other side of the church, passing the many rows of seats. Eventually Draco let go of his hand, and sat down next to his mother on the front row, as Harry stood to the side of the arch. Half a minute later Ron entered with the rest of the groomsmen. He looked dead on his feet, and Harry grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "'S not so bad, Ron."

If anything, the teen paled further. "Not so bad? What if she doesn't want me? What if something bad happened on her way here? Harry, what should I do?"

But before Harry could even reply, the doors flew open, and in stepped the bridesmaids, their little baskets fixed in their hands. They grabbed the petals and scattered them over the red carpet. Not a minute later Hermione and her father stepped in, and every whisper in the room quieted. Even Harry had a hard time breathing, even though he'd already seen her in the dress. A veil in the same colour as the dress was draped over her face, hiding the curls cleverly. Harry glanced to his side and had to bite his tongue before he could burst out in laughter. Ron looked both sickened and oddly enthralled, and Harry grinned.

Only when Hermione finally stood in front of Ron, and her father sat down, did the red-head finally crack a nervous smile.

Without alerting anybody, one of the town's Royal Family slipped in to wed the two Elves. "We are all gathered here to behold the unique and beautiful bonding of two equally as unique and beautiful people. Gentlemen, the rings, please."

Fred and George scowled as Charlie took out the rings.

Ron swallowed, before he looked up in Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, from the moment we met, sparks were flying. I wouldn't say they were quite the  _right_ sparks, but they were there nonetheless. I got to know you after a few years, and the more I watched, the more intrigued I became. We were only eleven when we entered Hogwarts, and we're adults now as we stand here. Hermione, I love you, and will do so for the rest of my life. Neem mijn ring aan als teken van mijn liefde."

Hermione's eyes started to water, but her left hand was steady as she raised it to accept the simple golden ring. It glowed softly as it was put on, before the light faded away. "Ron. I never in a million years thought we were meant to be. And I never thought we would ever get this far, or even be friends. I'm glad in all the years that I was wrong. You know how I never like to be wrong." She laughed weakly. "But most of all, I'm glad to be here, and be bonded to the boy I knew and the man I love. Ik neem jouw ring aan als teken van jouw liefde. Neem mijn ring aan als teken van mijn trouw." Hermione pushed the ring on Ron's finger with slightly trembling hands, but her smile was genuine.

"Samen als één, tot het eind van de tijd. You may kiss the bride," the man said with amusement.

Ron lifted the veil with a smile, before he leaned in. Hermione met him halfway, before she raised her right hand to cup his face. They shared a tender kiss, and several 'oh's and 'ah's were heard across the room, and some sobs were stifled in handkerchiefs. They broke apart and smiled, before everyone stood up, clapping, and the rows of seats disappeared, to make way for some cosy tables and chairs, to make place for a large room to dance. Ron and Hermione stepped down, hand in hand.

"Everyone, make a circle! Make sure to stand next to a person of the opposite sex! Only if it can't be helped you need to stand next to a person of the same sex."

Everyone hurried to comply, and Harry's face paled. "We have to dance?" he hissed in Draco's ear as he caught him by the sleeve. Draco smiled, and put his hand over Harry's. "Don't worry. You'll be able to grasp the concept soon enough. It's not all that hard, but very enjoyable. We call it the Circassian Circle. It's Bal Folk. Look to the middle of the circle. Those two people will teach us how to dance. I'm sure you'll find it entertaining."

Harry looked sceptical. "I'm sure almost everyone knows how to dance to it."

Draco cocked his head. "Most, yes. Not all. But don't worry, and enjoy. You'll do fine, I'm sure of it. Now, go stand next to someone!"

Everyone found their spots after some shuffling and some laughter, men next to women, as was asked of them. "Now, this isn't a complicated dance, as some of you might know. For those who don't, follow us. Now, as for the first step, take each other's hand – that's right – and now take four steps. Come on, don't be shy."

And everyone took four steps to the middle of the circle, and the man clapped his hands. "Very well! Now, take four steps back, without turning around. Another time!" They all did as he said, and the man beamed. "Let the music play! It will be less boring this way."

With the music playing, the man went on. "Now, the next step is simple, too. Let go of each other's hand, and now only the  _women_  take four steps forward, and then four steps back. The men clap while the women are walking. Got it so far?" He waited for the confirming nods. "Good. When the women are back in their place, the  _men_ take four steps forward, then turn  _left_  and walk four steps back, to their partner. Now, listen carefully. Put your  _right_  hand on your partner's  _right_  shoulder, and grasp the  _left_ hand of your partner with  _yours_ , beneath the right hand, clasping them. You got that?"

People nodded all over the room, some more tentative than others. "It's all right if you don't get it on the first try. Practice makes perfect, after all. Now, when your hands are clasped, and you get a firm hold of the shoulder, you put your right foot to the left of your partner's right foot, so your foot's on the outside. Now, with your left foot, you'll spin, so you're gently turning around each other. The male lets go of the female's shoulder, to gently take her right hand, and the female will spin around in half a circle. Don't let go of each other's hands! The female will appear to the right side of you, and you take eight steps forward, and your left and right hands will be clasped. After that, you'll put your left hand up, spin the female the remaining half of the circle, let go, and then grasp her left hand with your right, so you'll all be forming a circle again! And so it continues. The easiest way to remember, is to count. One, two, three, four when you're all walking forward. One, two, three, four when you're walking backwards. Do the same another time. Let go, one, two, three, four when the females come forward and the men clap, and one, two, three, four when they walk back.

"One, two, three, four when the males walk forward, and one, two, three, four, as they turn left and walk to their dance partner. Grasp your partner, right hand on the shoulder, left hands entwined, and one, two, three, four as you swirl around each other. It goes smoother when the men grasp the females right hands on the count of three, to prevent stumbling. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight as you walk forward in the circle, the woman slightly to your right. Yet again, it's easiest to grasp the left hand of your partner on the count of seven, to prevent stumbling. Any questions, or can we begin demonstrating?"

Nobody raised their hand, and the man beamed again. "Excellent! Catharina, if you please." He bowed low, and the woman curtsied. "Now, everyone, to remember, this is all for fun! Just look closely, and I'm sure it will all work out. I'll say the steps loudly, so everyone can hear." They clasped hands, Catharina to the left of the man, and together they walked. "One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. And one more time, one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four." He stood still as they ended where they began, and clapped his hands as the woman walked forward. "One, two, three, four. And one, two, three, four." He walked forward, and began counting again. "One, two, three, four, turn to the left, and one, two, three, four." His right hand found the right shoulder, and the left hand sought out the left one. "One, two, three, grasp right hand with yours, four, let the lady turn, keep hands connected, and one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, grasp left hand, eight, let her turn, let go, and grab her left hand, and then you start all over again. Everyone got that?"

Firmer nods answered this time, and the man smiled. They joined the circle. "On three, everybody. One, two, three." Simultaneously, about forty people took four steps forward, some mumbling under their breaths. Four steps were taken back, before they walked forward and backward again. Harry let go of the hands to his side, and the women walked forward and backward, before Harry walked forward, turned to the left, and walked back, where he laid his right hand on the right shoulder, and the left found the woman's hand. Together they swirled, and Harry brought his right hand to the woman's right on the count of three. He spun her around in half a circle, before he gently leaded her to his right side, and they simultaneously walked forward. After seven steps, he raised his left hand to spin her the remaining half of the circle, and let go, to clasp his right hand with her left, before it started all over again.

After he danced with several people, he felt comfortable enough to look around. His eyes immediately settled on the figure of his mate, who was as graceful as he thought he would be. Never once missing a step, or faltering, or stumbling. It was pure magic the way he moved, and Harry stumbled, before he smiled apologetically at his dance partner. After nearly half an hour, the dance stopped.

"Wonderful! I hope you enjoyed this, but for now, let's do something fun! Pair up with someone. It doesn't matter whom, just pick. Your mate, for example. The merry couple, you'll be taking the lead, in the middle of the room. All right, everyone, listen up. The schottische is very easy, and you can make it more difficult easily! All right, Catharina, if you please." He bowed down low. She smiled, and curtsied, before she came to stand before him. "Now, listen up. The leading partner in this dance puts his left hand between the follower's shoulder blades. The follower puts their right hand on the shoulder or back of the neck of their partner. Now, the key to success for this dance is to make your steps as small as possible. Yet again, you can count. One, two to the left side, one, two to the right side, make a turn with the counts one, two, three, four, and start all over again! It's very easy. To make it a bit more difficult and graceful, you can let your partner spin instead of turning around each other. Catharina."

The woman stepped forward, placed her right hand on the left shoulder of her dance partner, while he put his left hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her closer. His right hand raised itself up, and Catharina did the same with her left, and their hands entwined, sticking out horizontally. "One, two to the left, one, two to the right, turn, while counting one, two, three, four, and start anew. One, two to the left, one, two to the right, twirl your partner for some extra elegance, and start anew once again. Everyone got that?"

Nods followed his words, and the man smiled. "Good. Now, the newlyweds, take the dance and lead us!"

Ron and Hermione emerged from the crowd, all laughs and smiles. The first steps were tentative, but quickly gained confidence. Couples started to form everywhere, and Harry went to find Draco. He glanced over his shoulder, before he walked against something solid. "Oh, I'm so sor—Oh, Damien! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The blond smiled. "No, not at all. Searching for Draco?"

"Actually, I am. He couldn't be too far off."

"Well, could you spare me one dance, at the very least? It's a very nice dance, and you'll be off before you know it. So what about it."

"Well, Damien, I really should go and find Draco."

"C'mon, just a small dance. I promise I'll let you go in a minute, or when Draco appears."

Harry sighed. "All right."

Damien grinned, and pulled him close, settling his left hand between Harry's shoulder blades. Harry gritted his teeth.  _'Only a minute.'_  He raised his own arm and put it on the blond's shoulder, his hand firmly grabbing Damien's. "Well, lead the way, then."

"Very well." And lead he did, and Harry thought it was fairly illegal to be so graceful in dancing. It was also rather obvious that the dance took longer than a minute, before Harry sighted Draco.

"Sorry, Damien. Draco's here, and I would like to dance with him. Thank you for asking me to dance."

"My pleasure. Go entertain your mate. I'll go and get something to drink for myself."

Harry nodded as the blond teen walked off, and Draco approached with a scowl. "What did he want."

"To dance. I have a bad feeling about this, Draco. Something's not quite right. 'Last minute decision'? If I didn't know Ron and Hermione any better I would've thought they tried to set me up. Well, we'll figure out soon enough what he wants."

Draco nodded, the suspicious look not leaving his eyes, and Harry asked. "Dance with me?"

"I beg your pardon?" the blond blurted.

The dark haired teen rolled his eyes. "I asked if you wanted to dance with me. That's usually your cue to either accept or decline."

"Well, because you ask so nicely…" He tugged Harry close, put his hand lightly between his shoulder blades, and waited until his mate took his position. "Ready?"

Harry nodded, and together they danced swiftly over the dance floor, and it felt like pure magic. They both lost track of time, of where they were and who was watching.

Eventually clapping greeted their ears, and they realised they were the only ones still dancing. They disentangled, with sheepish smiles, and bowed down.

"Now, let's get some refreshing drinks and something to eat!" Ron's amused voice echoed across the room, and all the guests took their places around the room.

Draco tugged Harry to a small table, and sat down, where food greeted their eyes. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Harry grinned. "Yes. I think it was very clever of Ron and Hermione to include those dances. Nobody's left out, and you can keep up with it. I was afraid I would ruin everything when I realised I had to dance. You know, I knew they were going to marry, but it never occurred to me that I had to dance." He grabbed some food, and thoughtfully chewed away, watching Ron and Hermione dance, the slow music making the atmosphere soft.

"What're you thinking about, hmm?" The blond asked a small while later.

"Nothing, really. Just wondering what ours would be like."

Draco raised his brow. "Well, for one, no woman would be married that day—" Harry rolled his eyes, "and second, there'll be at least double the people."

Harry paled. " _Double_  the people? That's quite a bit, isn't it?"

Draco shrugged. "Not really. If you consider where we stand in the hierarchy, it's only a small crowd. The rest will be pretty much the same. Decorations, the dances, bonding words, the banquet…"

Harry nodded, and glanced at the clock. It was nearing six already. The wedding would end at nine, before all the Malfoys and Harry would help with taking down the decorations with the rest. But Narcissa told him that it would all be over in about half an hour. He would need his rest, since he was going to the shop with the blonde woman as an intern.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering if you were there still. You just seemed miles away."

The dark haired teen smiled. "I was, but in a good way. I was thinking about tomorrow. First day as an intern. Should be fun."

The blond nodded. "I'm sure it'll be. Should I get us something to drink? I'm sure you're quite thirsty after all that dancing."

Harry raised his brows. "Actually, I am. You know me better than I know myself."

Draco grinned, stood up, and bowed. "Draco Malfoy, Seer, at your service."

"Show-off. Now, be useful and get us something to drink."

The blond clutched at his heart. "Such hurtful words! A proper thanks would be in order to salvage my broken heart."

Harry growled, pulling Draco down by his tie. "I'll make it up to you tonight. Yeah?"

The other teen raised his brow, but a smile quirked his lips. "That would be a start."

The scarred youth crushed their lips together as an answer.

Draco walked away on slightly trembling legs, and Harry grinned, before he frowned in annoyance. Something seemed to constantly be tugging at the corner of his brain, as if he should remember, or say something. It travelled along his nerves, and he wondered what it was. Some sort of feeling he couldn't describe. It wasn't too bad, so he just let it slide.

The blond returned, carrying two glasses of something.

"Dare I ask what it is?"

Draco grinned. "No. But it tastes great. Here."

Harry grabbed the glass, and took a careful sniff. Shrugging, he took a sip, and raised his brows. It was sweet, but it burned going down.

"Good?" the blond asked, before he sat down and took a sip himself.

"Yeah. Different, but good."

Draco smiled, and together they finished their drinks. Harry watched the couples on the dance floor. Most had moved on from the schottische, though some were still dancing to it. Ron and Hermione were still in the middle of it, and seemed lost in their own world. A healthy flush covered their faces, and they were the epitome of happiness, as they turned and swirled, hands tightly entwined.

When he looked up, Draco stood before him, bowing low, before he stretched out his arm. "Could I have this dance?"

Harry smiled, and placed his own hand in the blond's. "I would like nothing more." Together they walked further in the room, and they easily fell in the steps of the schottische. Once again Harry thought they only existed out of magic as they moved.

Eventually they stopped dancing, and started shuffling, and Harry closed his eyes as they moved. The same unidentifiable emotion rolled through Harry like a wave against the shore. The feeling that he needed to say something was nearly overwhelming, though what he wanted to say, he didn't know.

After a while, the music stopped, and Harry looked up. His gaze was automatically drawn to the clock, and sure enough, it was nine already. "Draco? You can stop dancing, you know. It's nine."

Draco looked up, as if in a trance, before he shook himself. "Time sure flies when you have fun."

Harry smiled. "It sure does."

Ron and Hermione stood at the doors already, thanking the guests for coming. After nearly half an hour everyone was gone, and Harry and Draco stepped forward, to bid them goodbye. "Thank you for inviting us."

Hermione raised her brows. "Thank  _us_? Harry, I think we owe  _you_  a big thank you. The flowers, the decorations, the preparations… Inviting you was just a formality. But I do hoped you've enjoyed yourselves."

The dark haired teen beamed. "It was brilliant! The Circassian Circle was the best! Especially when you don't know how to dance."

Hermione smiled. "I thought you'd appreciate it." She glanced at the clock. "Sorry, boys, but we've got to go! Honeymoon and all…"

Harry grinned. "Well, what're you waiting for? Go, we'll take care of everything!"

Ron and Hermione smiled, before they turned away and disappeared.

"Let's help. After that, we'll head home."

Draco nodded, and they each went a different way. Harry stayed at the front of the church, where he rolled up the red carpet, and Draco strayed to the back.

Just as he had rolled the carpet halfway up, he heard something muffled.

"Ouch! Someone, help me!"

Harry looked around, but saw no-one, so he walked over to where he heard the voice. It led him to a darkened part of the church, in one of the niches. "Damien…? Is that you?" He squinted his eyes, trying to see something in the dark.

"Harry? Thank God. Can you help me. Something fell down."

The teen tried to locate the blond with his hands, until he encountered a leg. He reached higher, until something cool touched his hand. He grasped it firmly, and hauled it up, finally seeing what it was. It was one of the large candelabrums. "Are you all right?"

"I—I think so, yeah."

Harry reached out, and took Damien's hands, pulling him up. He tried to pull them away, but the blond wouldn't budge. Soft, cold laughter greeted his ears, and chilled him to the bone. "Silly, silly boy. So, are you going to scream for help now? I would." His face got uncomfortably close, and Harry jerked away, trying in vain to free his hands.

The same laugh met his ears, and adrenalin pumped through Harry's veins. "Let me go. Damien, this isn't funny. Let me go!" The words practically echoed around the room, and only now did he realise how convenient it was they stood there, in the darkest place of the church.

"Harry?" Draco enquired, his own voice echoing across the room.

"Drac—mpfh." His voice was muffled when a hand pressed itself against his mouth. In a last effort to free himself, Harry tried to bite the hand in front of his mouth. The only thing he got for his effort was a knee to his stomach.

"That's right. Call your mate. I want him to see who's going to take you away. I bet he's nearly here already."

Harry struggled to break free again, tugging at the hand, trying to kick, and claw and scratch and bite. But even that didn't work.

"Harry?"

Harry tried to turn around, but before he could confirm if it was Draco or not, the world seemed to spin and press down on him. He tried to scream, but the hand in front of his mouth still hadn't moved its place. Harry closed his eyes, dread filling him.  _'Help me.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neem mijn ring aan als teken van mijn liefde. Take my ring as a sign of my love.
> 
> Ik neem jouw ring aan als teken van jouw liefde. Neem mijn ring aan als teken van mijn trouw. I take your ring as a sing of your love. Take my ring as a sign of my loyalty.
> 
> Samen als één, tot het eind van de tijd. Together as one, until the end of time


	22. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Cringes away*. So yeah, I left you guys with a cliffhanger for more than half a year *winces*. I'm more sorry than I could ever express in words. And I find myself incredibly happy knowing the Alerts and Favourites didn't take a plunge in the months that went by. Anyway, I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long, and I'm even more sorry about this cliffhanger :).
> 
> Warning: Mild violence.

_Harry struggled to break free again, tugging at the hand, trying to kick, and claw and scratch and bite. But even that didn't work._

_"Harry?"_

_Harry tried to turn around, but before he_ _could confirm if it was Draco or not, the world seemed to spin and press down on him. He tried to scream, but the hand in front of his mouth still hadn't moved its place. Harry closed his eyes, dread filling him._  'Help me.'

* * *

The ground suddenly appeared under his feet, and his eyes widened, before he nearly fell down to the ground. After he was roughly pulled up by his hair did he fully comprehend what happened. "You bastard! Where have you taken me? Let me go!" Harry tried to turn around, eyes ablaze. The grip in his hair tightened, and a voice near his ear answered.

"I suggest you shut up, or I'll force you to. Oh, struggling has no use, either, since you'll be tied up just about…now." Damien snapped his fingers, and ropes appeared around Harry's hands and feet.

He hissed. "You think you're getting away with this? Draco will come after you, I swear. And once I'm out of this, I'll make sure you'll regret ever kidnapping me."

A cruel smirk marred the once pleasant features of the blond. "Oh, please. Such a big mouth. You sure you haven't got a better use for it?"

Harry snapped his jaw shut, glaring across the dark expanse of room.

A husky laugh sounded in his ear, and the dark haired teen pulled away, not caring how much hair he lost for the movement. A second later he cursed himself, as he lost his balance and fell forward, his elbows and knees blooming in pain as he landed on the cold, tiled floor.

The laugh that echoed across the room only added to Harry's ire. "Well, if you're more comfortable there… Why didn't you just say so? I could've arranged it far earlier. But you're a guest, and guests should be treated accordingly."

A kick in the gut had Harry moaning, and he curled up, while turning over on his side. "Don't be pathetic." Damien said, and grabbed him by his black hair, hauling him up painfully. Harry's face scrunched up in pain and anger.

"Let me go," he hissed, nearly losing his balance as his arm was roughly grabbed and he was dragged behind the blond.

"I told you to shut that pretty mouth of yours. It's the only way you'll get out of this."

"What do you want with me, then? Why do you want me? You don't even know me."

Damien stopped, and turned his head, and Harry felt a shudder work its way through his body as he saw the cold, sadistic smile. "Here, sit down," he said as he dragged the dark haired teen the remaining distance. "It's far better to have a chat sitting down." He pushed Harry in a simple chair, and sat down in his own.

"Well, you're just bait. It's Draco I want. Or, to be more accurate, revenge against him. I have hated him for a long, long time. The way he pranced about in school, how he looked down on people from a different house, or how he taunted the lower year students. I think it's about time that he got something that was coming to him. Not that you would know, since you don't know him that long."

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. "So this is all revenge against Draco? Where do I fit in that picture? I haven't done anything wrong! Let me go! You're a twisted person. Who would do something like this over some jealousy! Because it sure sounds like it."

Harry regretted that last bit, as a fist connected with his jaw, his head snapping to the side. Blinking away tears, he glared at the bastard, who looked as composed as ever.

"It's brilliant, really. An Elf would go to great lengths to save their loved ones. And when he finally finds us, for I know he will find me, I'll make sure he will never leave. He's got everything. Parents, class, money, standard… But soon he won't."

Harry snorted, even though he felt much less confident. "Really, now? And it wouldn't alert anybody that two persons are missing? If you ever lay as much as a finger on Draco, Narcissa and Lucius will skin you alive. And, quite frankly, I would do the same."

Damien clenched and unclenched his fingers, his jaw tightening. "They won't find him. They don't have the same connection that an Elf and his mate have. You're just a bonus. A very pretty bonus at that. I told you it was illegal to have such eyes." His right hand reached forward to caress Harry's cheek.

Snarling, Harry turned his head. Damien grabbed his chin roughly, and made him face the blond. "Listen to me, and listen to me carefully. I'll only say this once. Defy me, and I  _will_  hurt you. I don't want to, but you must learn how to control yourself. Now, if you just play along, I won't. Understood?" His tone was low, but as threatening as his words.

"And let you do what, exactly? Kiss me? Fuck me? I will defy you as much as I have to." Harry set his jaw, expecting the blow to come. It did. Blood poured out of his nose, and he let a small whimper escape.

"I told you to behave!" the blond hissed, grabbing Harry's chin again. "You're one word away of being silenced. So, shutting up is the best course of action. As I said, there are far more pleasurable activities."

"Ah, yes, I'm quite sure you know all about it. Cheating bastard." This time a punch landed in his stomach, and he groaned, coughing. Until he realised he had no voice anymore. He looked up blearily, seeing the glum look on the blond's face.

"I told you I didn't want to do that. But Harry, it's for your own good."

Harry laughed bitterly, without sound.  _'Bastard. That's nothing compared to what I've been through. I can stand some beating.'_  His eyes narrowed as Damien scooted closer to him. The bound hands in his lap twitched. _'Just a little bit closer and I'll smash your nose.'_  Apparently the blond didn't see the danger, and reached out, grabbing Harry's chin in a much more gentler grip. Turning his head to the side, he released a shuddering breath. "God, you're beautiful. How could such a rare specimen belong to one person? And a snobbish prat at that." The left hand came up to caress Harry's cheek. The right guided his face in different positions. "Such beauty… Cheapened by a bastard of an Elven mate."

Harry's eyes fairly glared daggers.  _'As if_ you _don't cheapen your mate by sleeping with other people. You're a pig. Draco cares for me, and didn't have to kidnap me. That people actually allowed them_ _selves to fall for you… Were they blind? Did the pretty face and smooth voice truly convince them? Idiots, the lot of them. Draco is far better than you could ever be. And he_ will  _come for you. Just you wait…'_

Damien's face loomed before his eyes, and Harry realised with a start that the blond came too close for comfort. He tried to jerk back, but the pale hands kept him in place. His eyes widened, before he clenched them shut, not wanting to see the blond. Stomach rolling, he felt lips on his. He felt like being sick. This wasn't Draco. It felt almost like cheating, if he wasn't being forced. When a tongue prodded his mouth, Harry had had enough. Biting on Damien's lip, he pushed him away, and launched at him, his bound hands hitting the blond wherever he could. Ribs, face, stomach, Harry blindly pounded his hands on the soft flesh beneath him. At that moment he wanted to inflict as much damage and pain as he could, for how long he could keep it up. The consequences didn't even register in his head, only the wild need to hit as much skin as he could.

He was thrown back in his seat seconds later, and he toppled over, but didn't slide away from the chair. It was as if he was glued on the spot. Panic seized him, and he tried to scramble away. A looming figure stopped him, however, and he looked up with fear in his eyes, before he swallowed heavily. The blond looked murderous. "I  _tried_  to be agreeable. I  _tried_  to be accepting. But all you do is resist. I think it's best to leave you glued to your seat, and not being able to raise your hands more than a few inches." He grabbed Harry by the front, and hauled him up. "Know that  _I'm_  the one in control, and that I could do  _anything_  to you. Think about that for a while."

And with those parting words he turned around and exited the room. Harry released a long breath he didn't know he had been holding.  _'Hurry up, Draco.'_

* * *

Draco stood paralysed, his right hand still outstretched. His brain had shut down entirely, and even his breathing became stilted. A few seconds later, though, anger coursed through his veins and he saw red. That bastard had kidnapped his mate! He took a deep breath, schooled his features and turned around. It mustn't do to alert other people. He just hoped his mother didn't see through him. Walking over to her, he smiled. Or tried to anyway. "Harry doesn't feel so well, mum. He already left to go home. I'll be going with him. Is that all right?"

She nodded. "We'll be along shortly too."

Draco nodded, turned, and walked out of the church, fingers clenching and unclenching. He hated to lie to his parents, but this could very well be a matter between life and death. The thought chilled him to the bone. He roughly walked down the road, his thoughts all the while racing. Possible scenarios replayed themselves over and over in his mind, until he reached Damien's home. The urge to destroy something was strong enough that he had to close his eyes for a moment. Reopening his eyes again after a few dark heartbeats, he firmed his resolve. The more he got carried away, the more time would be spilled. It was enough to get him back on track. Entering the little cottage, he repressed his automatic sneer. Stepping in the living room, he closed his eyes, focussing on the signature which remained in the house.

After nearly five minutes he opened his eyes with a frown. Glaring at nothing in particular, he stewed silently. The unimaginable  _bastard_. He had managed to erase his magical signature. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he focussed on the second reliable source. Harry. It would be fainter, because he didn't have a magical signature, but the bond would be strong enough to narrow down his search. He had to be calm and collected to make it work, so he took another gulp of air, trying to bring his heartbeat down a notch. When that didn't work, he turned on his heel and left the cottage. At least he didn't have to see the place of the kidnapper of his love. He hurried back to the place he felt most at ease. After the Manor, of course. Because the Manor was out of the question, now that his parents surely would've returned. He wondered when they would find out that something was wrong.

Running blindly to the place he knew as well as his own home, he knocked. Blaise opened the door, took one look at his friend, before his own smile faltered to make place for a frown. "Draco…? What has happened." Theodore entered the hall, took one look at the blond and exclaimed, "Oh." Neither had ever seen such a defeated, yet an enraged face. "Blaise, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you on this evening. Theodore, would you do something for me?"

Theodore nodded.

"Can you make a special tea for me? One that calms a person. But not one that befuddles the mind or makes someone drowsy. I need a draft that soothes. Can you do that for me, Theodore?"

Once again Theodore's head bobbed up and down. "I can do that."

When Draco stepped over the threshold, Blaise's arm stopped him from going any further. "What happened, Draco? What do you need that tea for?" His stare was calm but inquisitive.

A blockage wedged itself in Draco's throat, and he shook his head, swallowing. "Damien. He took Harry."

Blaise looked confused but quickly closed the door. "To where?" But he knew his answer when Draco stared at him with dead eyes. "Theo, hurry, please!" Blaise said and he pulled Draco to the living room, looking dead on his feet, too. "Have you tried tracking down his magical signature?"

The blond nodded. "Erased it. I need to find Harry's signature. But I'm too much of a mess right now to concentrate."

His dark-skinned friend nodded, noticing the wet sheen in Draco's eyes. "We'll help. Theodore's nearly finished setting the tea. Just give him a minute and you'll be able to concentrate."

And sure enough, Theodore walked through the door, a large mug of tea in his hands. He handed it to Draco, who took it with shaking hands.

"Draco?"

Draco turned his head to Blaise, his hands aquiver. "Yes?"

"Get Harry back for us, will you? Get him back and never let him go."

The blond nodded, one tear leaking from under his lashes, before he put the mug to his mouth and took a sip. Nearly immediately his shoulders sagged and his hands stopped shaking, mostly. He calmly looked at the wall, before he took several other sips, careful not to burn his tongue. The tranquillity which overcame him was absolute heaven, though he still knew what to do. What had to be done. Putting the tea away, he closed his eyes, while a fleeting sense of thankfulness for his friends made itself known. His worries seemed dulled and nearly unimportant. Though he knew his duty and what was the price. He let out a long sigh, before he focused on the small thread which connected him to Harry. It felt almost like a second heartbeat, but much less strong and prominent. Instead it nearly felt lifeless compared to his own erratic heart.

Once he had a firm grasp on it, he concentrated on all that he and Harry were. He followed that small heartbeat, deep within him, the one that almost seemed to echo Harry's own. It led him further, deeper, and that's exactly where he needed to go, to get to the roots of their bond, where Harry's presence was strongest. There was no room to doubt now. He had to believe in this and he had to concentrate and keep concentrating. He was sweating, though he didn't know if it was his physical form or his mental form which fought to steady the connection. As he found the precious, fragile centre he was looking for, he felt his physical form leaving the living room of his friends as he willed it to bring him to his mate. But, as he was nearing his destination, he felt a block, and he immediately opened his eyes in frustration.

The surroundings didn't look familiar at all. But it didn't matter to him. Because he knew where to go. Even the blue glow in the air didn't have to lead him. Draco gathered himself, before he stalked forward, hair waving in the wind. Someone was going to pay.

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he was stuck to the chair, the only thing he knew was that he had nodded off. Briefly he wondered how that could happen. But he couldn't muse for long, because the door at the end of the room opened. Even in the darkened room he could see it was Damien. But as soon as he set eyes on him he knew something was the matter.

"What is this?" he asked softly, but deadly, as he pointed towards Harry's necklace, which was emanating a soft, blue glow.

Harry wouldn't have talked, even if he could. Even he didn't understand it. But then again, most of the Elven world remained a mystery to him. And by the looks of the pale Damien, he couldn't place it, either. Or maybe he could. That would explain the sudden pallor.

"Answer me!" he demanded, striking Harry in the face.

Grimacing, Harry spat before Damien's feet, glaring, even though his eye began to throb. But if the bastard was concerned because of the light, that only meant it was good for him. Or so he hoped. His thoughts were confirmed when the blond grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him within an inch of his life. "For Morgana's sake, answer me, you foolish boy!" A second later he realised his own flaw. "Ah, but you can't talk, can you?" He snapped his fingers and Harry instantly felt his vocal cords loosening. "Talk."

"Fuck you!" he spat, wincing as a fist nearly managed to dislocate his jaw. Blinking back tears, he looked defiantly at the blond.

"Don't test my patience. It's growing thin as it is. You will talk, Harry. You've only met the better part of Elven magic. Could you just imagine what powers you can conceive by combining the Dark Arts with what they dub 'the Light Arts'? Can you truly? Its powers are enormous, terrifying, but extremely attractive in its own right. Besides, what's Light without a bit of Darkness?"

He took a deep breath, before he looked down upon Harry, who still glared at him, stuck to his chair and unable to lift his hands the smallest bit. Damien smirked and sadly shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Why don't you just give in? You've already lost. Not even a glowing necklace will help. You see, there is a barrier over five miles wide, all around us. It takes powerful magic to take something like that down. Power your poor, spoiled mate doesn't have," he added with a hateful sneer.

"So how do you even expect to take revenge on Draco when he can't even get through?"

Damien snorted. "He'll find a way eventually. In fact, I wonder if he'll be on time to spare you from the fate bestowed on you. How long do you think you'll last without water? How long do you think you'll last without _food_?"

At Harry's alarmed look, Damien started laughing. "Don't worry, Poppet. I won't let you die. Maybe I'll keep you around, once you're a good boy." He ruffled Harry's hair, but in the same move he tried to remove the necklace. Only to find that he couldn't. He frowned and removed his hand, this time trying to take it from the front. But the same thing happened.

Harry tried to raise his hand to see if he could touch it, but he quickly let it drop when he noticed that he could in fact lift his hands higher than previously. Was the spell wearing off? If it was, it wouldn't do to alert the Elf. Harry's grin turned smug. "It's only a necklace, you know? It isn't that hard to remove."

The blond stewed in front of him, turning his head a nasty shade of red. "We'll see how smug you are in a few days. I'm awaiting your begging for water. Maybe that will teach you to shut your trap. You'll break, believe me. You can be noble and headstrong about it, but your body will crave for it before the week is out. Maybe I'll even give some to you. But until that time… Have a nice time with your solitude."

Harry watched the blond leave. If the Elf thought for only one moment that Harry would cave, he would be mistaken. Besides, he had to tell Draco something important. Something very important indeed. Even in the darkness of his cell he found hope and a bit of light. There was Darkness in Light? Well, it was the other way around, too. There was Light in Darkness, and there always would be. And right now his Light was Draco and the bond they shared. And he trusted those. He only hoped Draco wouldn't be too long.

* * *

"Don't you think it's awfully quiet, dear?" Narcissa asked her husband when they returned home and sat down for over an hour after the festivities and cleaning up.

Lucius looked to his wife and cocked his head. "I think they'd be asleep. Harry needs to be up early tomorrow for internship. Besides, he wasn't feeling well."

"I'm not talking about that kind of silence, Lucius. Where's the hum gone?"

The blond haired man tuned in to the humming around him, the magical traces of an Elf, but only noticed one, besides his own, of course.

He got up and stealthily made his way to the third floor, and knocked on Draco's bedroom door. When there was no answer he pushed the door handle down and stepped into the room. With a flick of his hands the lights flared to life. But no Harry or Draco. He tried the room at the end of the corridor, but no sign of either of them. When he returned to his wife she knew the answer before he even spoke a word.

"Shall we try to see if they're with Blaise?" Narcissa asked, her own face paling further, though she didn't dare to let images of her son enter her mind. Draco was strong and besides, they didn't know for certain if they were missing.

Narcissa took the lead and knocked on the lovely oaken front door. A tired but awake Blaise opened the door and immediately swallowed. "Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy," he said, nodding.

"Blaise," Narcissa said, smiling pleasantly. "Would you mind very much telling us where our son is?"

Blaise nodded and beckoned for them to come in. "I think it's better if it's taken inside," he commented as he moved to the living room, hearing the door close behind him.

Theodore had gone to bed after he took some of his own tea. In case of an emergency he could be woken, and him and Blaise had decided to switch guard in case Draco or Harry came back. Blaise decided to take the first one, since Draco meant the world to him. After his mate, of course.

He gestured for the Malfoy family to sit down. "Well, it's like this. Today, or more like yesterday now, something happened at the church, after Ron and Hermione were married. We were invited, but we opted to stay home because Theodore wasn't feeling that well. Anyway, at a quarter past ten or so someone knocked at our door and there Draco stood, deathly pale and trembling on his legs. I knew something was the matter the moment I saw him. He asked Theo for a tea that calmed frazzled nerves. He needed it because… because Damien had kidnapped Harry. So now Draco's gone after him. I don't know where he went. But I hope he's still thinking clearly without running headlong into something."

Narcissa replied a bit snappishly. "Harry is his mate. Do you truly think he'll be calm and collected and composed enough to negotiate? We have to get there in time or something bad is going to happen."

Blaise cringed, and Narcissa apologised immediately when she saw the facial expression. "I'm sorry, Blaise. You've been a true help, thank you. But we'll take it from here. I'll get the foolish boy back, just as his mate."

The dark skinned youth smiled weakly. "I'm sure you will, Mrs Malfoy. But how do you intend to find him?"

She grinned a feral grin. "Watch," she simply said. Cupping her hands, she grabbed the sand she conjured from the floor and held it between her hands. She blew the sand away, until a map with a dot remained. It showed the ruins of what would've been a mighty village once.

Blaise watched, fascinated. "What is that?"

Narcissa grinned. "It's a tracking spell on Draco's necklace. He often got lost, as you well know. It's how I find him back. And it's how we'll find him right now. I recognise the area from years ago. It's abandoned, and has been for a great many years. People believed the place to be haunted. Lucius, if you would."

The teenager moved forward too, but Narcissa just smiled patiently at him. "I know you want to come with us. But in case they get back before we find them, it would be nice to know that someone was taking care of them. Besides, we wouldn't want to worry your mate."

Blaise nodded dejectedly, though he understood the means of staying behind. He watched the remaining Malfoys shimmer away and he sighed. He couldn't live with the anxiety coursing through his veins. Making his own cup of tea, he settled back down on the couch. All he could do was wait now.

* * *

Draco snarled. Of course the bastard would've conjured and erected a ward, the coward. After the block he felt while appearing in the area, he could walk for a mile or so, before he bodily encountered one. He raised both his hands and touched the ward with the tips of his long fingers. He closed his eyes and let the magic from the ward seep through him, to tell him what kind of ward he was dealing with. He almost laughed out loud when he noticed what was required to step through the ward. Was the Elf such an idiot? So convinced he wouldn't love his mate, didn't care for him at all? Well, it wasn't his loss, and he stepped right through the barrier when he dredged up all the feelings he had for Harry. He wondered what Damien had in stock for him next. Obviously the blond would know when he breached the wards.

The breeze that he first felt when he set foot in the area only picked up and something told him it wasn't a regular wind. He concentrated on the bond and knew he was getting closer. The harsher wind didn't even have to tell him that. A gust of wind nearly knocked him over, but he steeled himself, gritting his teeth. He'd get through this and he would take Harry with him. And when he got to Damien… Well, he'd think about that later. Right now all he could focus on was getting to Harry. So he pushed on forward, even though he nearly had to double over to stop himself from being blown away, his feet planted firmly on the grassy ground. The blue light was still shining brightly, which told him where to go.

The wind suddenly went down and Draco fell forward, not expecting the sudden stillness. When he looked up, the light was closer than it previously was. In fact, it was hanging over a large tower. A tower which reminded him of a fairy-tale the humans used to tell. The tale of a fair lady, being locked away in a large tower, an evil witch her only company. She had long, golden hair, which was used to let a young, brazen man enter her tower. But no golden hair came down to guide him a way to the small window visible. The moon cast eerie shadows over the surrounding area. His heart beat faster, though he didn't dare hope it would be that easy. He raised his hand, touching the impenetrable stone. But shortly after, a frown covered his face.

It almost seemed to him that Damien  _wanted_  to be found, even though the first ward could've warded him off easily enough, were the feelings he had for Harry not true. Well, he'd prove Damien once and for all how he felt about his mate. With determined eyes, he looked for a way to get up. And then he'd find Harry and take him with him.


	23. Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well... It has been one and a half year. 1.5 year... That is a long while ago... Just read my lame excuses, or just start reading directly! Enjoy either way!
> 
> In this one and a half year, much has happened, really... A year ago, I took a special course in school, which enabled me to finish a certain level within 1 year, instead of 2. However, I needed to have decent grades. I had to have a 7 (1=worst, 10=best) for Dutch, English and Math. Since I'm not that great at Math, I had to give my all to get my passing grade at the end of the year; a 7. And I did. Which means I'm now at level 4! But, what after that? Get a job, go to a new school... And I chose a new school. Which is going to me Oriental Languages and Communication (Japanese). But, I have to move for my next education. Or travel 200 km to and fro. 400 km in a day is not do-able. So I have to move... Which I will do next Summer... So, I'm busy planning my life, which meant fanfiction was put on the back-burner. Also, shifting interests also had to do with it, since I'm getting real excited about manga and anime. Anyway, a lot happened (more than I can put here). Let's keep it at that! It isn't proofread that much, so I'm sorry for any stupid mistakes! It's already past 4 AM here, but I just had to update! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New year!
> 
> You guys rock my world and must be absolutely thrilled, relieved and whatever to see a new update, finally, and I want you guys to know that I will NEVER abandon this fic! It might take a while for me to update, but I will definitely finish it!
> 
> (Just stole the A/N from FF :))

_It almost seemed to him that Damien wanted to be found, even though the first ward could've warded him off easily enough, were the feelings he had for Harry not true. Well, he'd prove Damien once and for all how he felt about his mate. With determined eyes, he looked for a way to get up. And then he'd find Harry and take him with him._

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius shimmered into existence, landing directly in front of the first ward. The woman put her hand against the invisible shimmering of magic, the barrier standing between her and her son. After a few seconds, though, she scoffed. "Not very advanced magic, is it?" she asked rhetorically, before stepping clean through. "A bit pathetic, actually. Probably childish as well. Come, Lucius, let us make haste. Draco has the advantage here, and I don't want him to do anything foolish."

Lucius stepped through a moment later, joining his wife's side. "Very well."

As they continued on, however, an unnatural wind whirled around them. "Tsk.  _Such_  an annoyance." With a swish of her hand, the harsh wind died down around them, leaving an eerie silence behind. "Come, Lucius. Let's end this charade of a kidnapping."

Lucius's lips twitched upwards slightly in a small smile. "Let's."

* * *

Draco's gaze swivelled back and forth from the tower and his surroundings. For sure it was a trap, but even though it was, it was far too easy. Things usually didn't work out so easily, and even if they did, it only predicted trouble. Well, there was nothing for it but to fall right into the trap. If it meant getting to Harry, it would be well worth it. Once more he touched the tower, trying to garner any clues from it. Clenching his hand, a small hole opened up in the tower, enough for him to climb his way up. Concentrating his magic on his hand and feet, he painstakingly climbed his way up the tower. The window quickly came into sight, and his heart beat stronger than it already did. He had to focus on his hand and feet, and not on either Harry or Damien, for he would lose his concentration and probably fall down. Gritting his teeth, he tried to block out every worst case scenario, and rose up along the window, sweat dripping from his head. His hands shook as he peeked out over the edge.

His breath hitched, and he quickly started to slide down the tower. Evening out his breathing again, he rose back up to the window, having to focus with his entire mind. Clearing his mind as best as he could, he scanned the room. It was darker than was natural, but a pale glow illuminated a small spot in the back. Trying to hold his uneasiness back, he carefully felt around the open space above him. If he hadn't been careful and had grabbed unto the latch when he slid down, he would've probably lost his arm. Along with the fall downward, there was no way he would be in any fighting shape. Feeling his way up the window, he made sure to stay out of sight. Damien probably would've known he was here the moment he had touched the tower, but it would do him no good to alert him directly. A shiver ran down his spine the longer he stuck around the hole which served as a window. The magic imbedded along the opening made him physically ill.  _'Dark magic,'_  he thought as the suffocating air swivelled around him. It seemed to strangle him, and he breathed even harder, trying to stay in place.

All Elven magic was called Light, harmonious. Elves were creatures of nature, respecting the natural magic flowing around Earth. But of course there were those wanting more. Those Elves who abused the natural flow and who distorted it, creating Dark magic. It was considered a sin; a taboo.

That wasn't to say no-one would try their hand in it. And many would not recognise the difference in an Elf who just Light magic, and an Elf who used Dark magic. Only when they actually used Dark magic, or when their magical signature was checked, was the difference noticeable. Checking magical signatures itself was considered a light taboo, and was only used whenever a disappearance happened or in other dire circumstances. Besides those circumstances, it took a lot of concentration and magic to focus solely on one magical signature. Dark magic left its traces, and for someone who used Light magic, it could feel very uncomfortable, being near it. And Draco felts its effects. He grimaced, knowing he had to split his concentration in two. Kicking the tower, he created a wider hole to stand, and controlled his breathing. As poisonous as Dark magic felt to someone who used Light magic, the opposite was also true. Letting go of the tower with one hand, he used his right to write what seemed like random scribbles around the edge of the window. Some words were distinguishable between the gibberish.  _Licht… Magie… Bescherming… Liefde… Vertrouwen… Duisternis… Begin… Einde…_

After a few more seconds of writing with his finger, the words he wrote and everything else lit up with a soft yellow glow. The air became easier to breathe in and the tightness around his body slackened. But he was still cautious. Harry was at the end of the room, probably closest to where Damien was. He slid down a bit again, and he frowned. His attention was divided. It  _had_  to be divided. Quickly assessing the situation, he did not care if he slid down a bit again. If Damien was in the same room, watching from the shadows, it would be impossible for him to not have noticed Draco. If he wasn't in the same room, it could be that there was still a trap on the window, and he would be alerted when someone disturbed it. Harry was most probably situated closest to the door, if there was any, in the room and would be near Damien if the blond was alerted. Both possibilities were the worst situations, though those were probably the most realistic as well. Noticing he had slid down quite a bit, he focussed back on the tower and climbed up again. His arms shook, and even the muscles in his legs were quavering. He didn't have a choice left but to gamble on his magic, even though there might've been other traps.

With his mind set, he climbed the remaining way up and hoisted himself up on the window. No dark magic greeted his hands, but his mind wasn't at ease yet. Far from it. Every hair on his body stood up, the entire air reeking of danger. His attention was divided between Harry and possible traps lying around, including Damien himself. There was no turning back, now. If he stepped into the room, whatever happened would happen. All he could do was try to keep the damage as low as possible. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the window frame and unto the stone floor below. Nothing happened. No tremor, no alarm sounding, no sudden appearance, nothing. Even though that would be comforting for most, to Draco it seemed even more threatening. Immediately scanning the surrounding area, his eyes eventually settled on Harry, though they didn't stay there for long. It would be dangerous to focus too much on one thing. His entire being seemed to scream out, however, when his eyes tore themselves away from his mate. Stomping on the urge to immediately go over to his made, he stood stock-still. Closing his eyes was out of the question. Of course an Elf didn't have to necessarily have to have his eyes opened. With all of the senses heightened beyond human measures, an Elf would be able to sense most things without even opening their eyes.

However, with another Elf as an opponent, such things could even get you killed if you weren't careful enough. Especially when said Elf possessed something dear to him and the added advantage of using Dark magic. Practicing the Dark was expressly forbidden in school, and with reason. It was a vile sort of magic, sapping the strength of any other Elf. It took an enormous amount of self-control and power to keep it up, which made it one of the only downsides to Dark magic.

Taking a cautious step forward, his eyes continued to take in the room, taking in any possible traps and the lay-out. As the tower made a person suspect, the room was round. It was darker than should be, probably aided by the help of magic, which made it seem as if it was a whole room, without a door. His gaze was then drawn to the floor, looking for any possible trap-doors. His senses were sky-rocketing, making his skin feel tingly and sensitive. He still had goose bumps and his eyes kept swivelling around, focussing on nearly too many things, while his heart jumped whenever his eyes wept past the sitting figure. The thought briefly crossed his mind that it could be Damien in disguise, sitting there. But it was as quickly banished as it had entered. Looks could be deceiving, but never would magic deceive the feel of a bond between mates. Nothing could ever mimic a bond between an Elf and his mate, not even Dark magic. Besides that, the faint blue light emanating from the spot his mate sat was more than enough to convince him. Having covered half of the room, his senses went haywire. Stopping, he looked around himself. It was dead quiet, save for his laboured breathing. His heart beating wildly, he slowly let his eyes roam across the vast expanse of tiles.

Something didn't feel right. Besides the obvious reasons why it wouldn´t feel right, there was a certain air around, slowly suffocating him. Was it due to his own stress? Or was it something more sinister…? Damien hadn't greeted him yet, which could only allude to him laying a trap for him. Would he try to use his mate as a target…? Would he lay a trap for him personally, leaving Harry completely out of it…? His rage still hadn't quieted down, but his main concern was his mate. He never meant to involve Harry in any of this. It was his responsibility to keep his mate save, and he was intend to fulfil every expectation of him keeping his word.

Stepping forward again, the same unpleasant feeling swept over him, setting his teeth on edge. Either Damien himself was around, or his magic was. Harry was still quietly sitting in a chair as he approached, only a bit away from him. All his senses went into overdrive all at once, and he stood stock-still, trying to identify the way the attack came from. When he realised it came from  _above_  him, it was already too late. Without a chance to defend himself, the attack was full-on, without a hint of remorse. His entire back seemed to erupt in flames, and he cried out in pain. A kick between his shoulder blades sent him flying, the pain flaring up as Damien's foot made impact. His arms shook as he tried to get up, blood seeming to drip under his shirt. As his head lifted up, he came eye-to-eye with Harry, and his heart skipped a beat. It wasn't visible from the other end of the room, especially with all the darkness around, but his mate's face seemed to be every colour imaginable. Green eyes looked down at him, glistening in the dark room. His left eye was nearly invisible, a large bruise marring the skin around his eye. His jaw was even worse, both sides of his face covered in various shades of blue and purple. Draco's breath hitched as he looked at the state his mate was in.

Before a sense of guilt could settle within him, he felt the presence of Damien behind him, ready for his next attack. He had to get away, before Harry would get hurt more than he already had been. Rage filled within him, and he quickly rolled way, to sense a bolt of something fly past his cheek a hair's breadth away from him. Ending up in a crouch, he tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his back. With Damien's full attention now aimed entirely at Draco, Draco tried to lure him as far away from Harry as he could. He had sensed magic being used on Harry when he had been close to him. He couldn't clearly identify the intent of magic, just that it wasn't harmful. Dodging another attack, he tried to find a way to distract Damien for a bit. His manoeuvrability had greatly diminished with the first attack, which made him slower than usual. Deciding to use his very best weapon, the one he honed to a T, he opened his mouth. "So, Damien, you finally decided to show yourself. Perhaps if you would so kindly explain  _why_  you decided to kidnap, I would be pleased immensely." Circling around Damien, he kept his eyes carefully away from Harry. Folding his arms behind his back, he sought for the blood, which surely covered his back. Protective charms and spells usually worked best whenever they were tied to something. Usually blood or hair was preferred.

His mind raced, going through every possibility, though his feelings for Harry came first. Drawing a sign he knew well thanks to his education, he grimaced in pain as his fingers slid over the slick, painful skin. Breathing heavily though his nose, he finished the last stroke, relief spreading through him. A side-glance let him know his spell worked, as Harry was enveloped in a misty haze of gold. He would be all right now, no spells would hit him. At least, most of them. His attention quickly shifted back to Damien, who smirked unattractively.

"It doesn't matter  _why_. At the end of the road, the end always justifies the means, don't you think? At least, it was a mentality which  _you_ seemed to live by." A purple buzz of energy flew passed Draco, barely grazing his cheek. Flinching at the stinging cold, he lifted his hand to his face. His fingers, which had already been covered in blood, came back even bloodier. His grey eyes shot glaringly at Damien. "The end always justifies the means…? Do you sincerely believe that? Are you foolish enough to even  _think_  I would turn out to be that kind of person? Sure, I have done awful things in school, but a person doesn't have to be tied down by what happened years ago. I've learned from my mistakes and moved on. I haven't actually  _hurt_  a person." Draco twisted his hand, sending a blinding blue light right at Damien's chest. For a moment the entire room seemed to fill with penetrating light. Draco quickly stepped away from his previous spot. Just as he took that step, a yellow light flew passed where he had been standing. The blue light diminished, and Damien stood to the right side of him, breathing heavily as he held his right hand in front of him, chest heaving. His blue eyes glared daggers at his opponent.

" _Yes_ , the end justifies the means," he hissed, all traces of the happy, uncaring person gone now. In its place, an ugly emotion seemed to well up. Hatred filled the blue eyes, making them as icy and uncaring as the harsh winter lands. " _You_  always got what you wanted!  _You_  always had whatever you wanted to have!  _You_  drew every person towards you! How could someone who had it all ever  _begin_  to understand what I went through?!  _Every single thing_ was handed to you. Even in school everyone seemed to adore you. You, who looked down on all of us! You, who didn't even had to work for a single thing, who had all the teachers in his pocket! How could it be you weren't hated?! You didn't deserve any of it, didn't work for it!" With those words, magic flared to life wildly. Draco stepped back cautiously, trying to predict his opponent's movements. His senses, which were usually so calm and direct, seemed to have completely abandoned him now. Everything seemed to go haywire; a lot of his attention went to Harry, still sitting in his chair. Another part tried to comprehend his opponent's moves, but wasn't able to, due to the wild burst of magic. Especially since a lot of the magic gone haywire seemed to be Dark. At least Damien's back was turned to Harry, which made Draco the sole outlet for his magic and anger.

' _The ceiling,'_  his mind seemed to suddenly suggest. Not having any room to doubt, he jumped, sticking out his hands. At the same moment his feet had left the ground, a massive energy was released. It nearly sent him out of his original course. The ceiling was originally higher than he had planned, and he was only able to hang on with a few fingers stuck in the stone structure. The force of the blast made his body sway back and forth. With such a massive release of power, the other party  _had_  to be exhausted. But that notion was quickly blown away as another attack advanced, at the exact spot he was hanging from. Swinging back and forth, he quickly grabbed onto the ceiling, closer to Damien. Pushing away from it, he aimed his legs at Damien's chest. If one relied on magic too much, it would exhaust a person even more. Alternating between physical attacks and magic was usually advised. But whenever blind hatred was involved, such rules and suggestions were blown into smithereens. However, physical attacks brought along a lot of risks, especially if a person used Dark magic. It made an enemy more unpredictable and the use of magic was completely different. Countermeasures could be taken to ward off physical attacks, such as a spell which made a person untouchable. Or rather, the person who touched him would be electrified.

But not even fear registered in Draco's mind as his feet finally made impact. He immediately rolled away and onto a crouch, assessing the situation. Damien didn't fall over. Instead, he got the wind knocked out of him and used magic to keep himself upright. Seeing his change, Draco swivelled his foot across the floor, hooking it behind Damien's ankle. At the same time, he moved his elbow and drove it into his abdomen. But Damien's back didn't hit the ground, as Draco would suspect. Instead, Damien used his hands to push away from the ground, and threw himself into a handstand, hitting Draco's head in the momentum. Tumbling to the ground, Draco caught himself just in time, his hands directly pushing him away from the ground as another spell sizzled on the place he had been a moment earlier. His heart in his throat, he barely managed to avoid another spell shimmying past him. As this had been aimed from a different angle, it made part of the ceiling above Draco cave in. Not expecting an attack from two fronts, he made a dive for the ground, rolling away from the rubble coming down. Metallic sounds echoed across the room, though Draco didn't have the time to pay it any heed. The height of the ceiling was to his advantage this time, as it made dodging the attack manageable. Finally countering the other spell coming at him, he started to put the knowledge he had gained to good use. His family didn't come next to the Royal Family for nothing. His mate got hurt in all of this, which made him see red in rage.

All he needed was a bit of time. It would be best to knock Damien out. A plan started to form in his mind. A combination of both magic and physical strength would be needed. First, he would send part of the floor flying, distracting Damien. Another part of the floor would launch him passed Damien, quicker than he could react to it. If he was lucky, he might hit Damien as he flew passed him. If not, he would just knock him out after he was behind him. After Damien was out cold, he could use one of the techniques which were being used in his line of work. Create a cage in which no magic could be used, either Light or Dark. It was the best way to contain a dangerous person with the least damage to both parties and surroundings.

However, any such thoughts were immediately erased from his mind. In those few seconds, he made a fatal error. He stared. He stared at Harry, who was standing behind Damien, a pole of metal in both hands, raised and poised to land a painful blow on the blond head. The few seconds Draco stared sealed their fate. Damien turned halfway and snapped his fingers. An invisible force threw Harry against the wall across from them. Draco's voice raised itself immediately, and he unconsciously took a step forward, a lost sound escaping his throat as he heard the snapping of bones.

"Stop." The sound of a single word made Draco's legs stop unwillingly. His  _mate_  was in danger. No force in the world could stop him if need be. His legs, however, were still nailed to the ground. Unwillingly, but after the next sentence he would've remained standing, even without magic aiding the other teen.

"Stop, or dear Harry might get hurt even more." Damien made a half-turn, keeping either eye on either person. Lifting his hand, he beckoned Harry's slumped figure. As if it was possessed, Harry's body dragged across the floor, his feet dragging over the cold stones. Damien's outstretched arm cradled Harry's limp body against his side. A cold shudder went through Draco, making him nauseous. That was  _his_  mate, the one he vowed to protect…! Draco stepped out of the way to let them through. " _What_  are you going to do to him?!" Draco demanded, his eyes spitting fire. His hands were balled into fists, magic literally crackling around him.

Damien walked backwards, avoiding the rubble. "You know, I wanted to match my strength against yours. But a gentleman knows when to stop in time. In the end, your lovely mate made it easier for the both of us. Come on, follow me." Still walking backwards, Damien walked back towards the window, even though it was still quite a way removed from where they were walking. Draco walked after Damien, Harry's limp body in his direct line of sight. He couldn't stop staring. His mate's breathing was laboured, and it sounded as if something was obstructing his usual inhalations. His heart despaired, but his mind was trying to scramble every last bit of strategy together. Different kind of scenarios went through his head, but he discarded them all. Was there even a trapdoor that way? He hadn't seen it, but then again, it may have been covered up. "Don't worry. In fact, you should cheer up. I won't harm your precious mate any further than this. I have taken  _quite_  a liking to him." His smirk made Draco want to murder the other Elf.

When they neared the window, Draco felt a familiar vibe. Obviously, Damien hadn't noticed it. Draco quickly realised he was the only one, as he was the only one who would be able to sense it. His heart started beating wildly, and a lot of questions swirled through his mind. But mostly, a sense of fear took hold of his heart. If Damien  _knew_ , then Harry would be the first to face the brunt of his anger. He could only pray the other party knew what they were doing. Trying to calm his senses, they started to approach the window. Suddenly, a shadow blocked the little moonlight which had been there. Immediately Damien turned around. And froze. Literally froze. His feet were frozen to the ground, while the rest of his body seemed to be stuck in the same position. Draco nearly sobbed in relief as he saw his mother majestically floating outside the window, a frown on her face.

"Draco, darling, are you all right…?" However, her concerned gaze quickly slid over the unconscious Harry, and she gasped in shock. "Lucius, dear, come quickly!"

A few seconds later, Draco's father floated next to his mother. He paled instantly, before setting foot in the windowsill. "Draco, explain the situation at once!" His father's urgent words spurred Draco on.

"Damien has kidnapped Harry. He was just about to leave this tower with him and me. Harry accidentally got caught up in a spell." Guilt gnawed at him, but he stomped it down for now. Stepping forward, a piercing pain in his leg made him wince. Probably miss stepped somewhere. Draco walked up to Damien, and punched him in the face. A satisfying  _crack_  echoed across the room. "You deserve far worse than this." Prying Harry away from unyielding arms, he immediately checked his heartbeat and breathing. "Mum, he needs help. Quickly." Lifting Harry in his arms, careful not to make his injuries worse, he looked forlornly at his mother.

"Lucius, dear." One look at her husband told him enough. Stepping through the window, he went to take care of Damien.

Narcissa gently gripped her son's shoulder, and the three of them floated down. As they touched the ground, they immediately whisked away. Time would be essential that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Licht… Magie… Bescherming… Liefde… Vertrouwen… Duisternis… Begin… Einde…:   
> Light... Magic... Protection... Love... Trust... Darkness... Beginning... End(ing)
> 
> I hope I'll be able to write the next chapter in a reasonable time, but... I can't really promise. This (school)year's really busy, what with it being my final year, having to arrange new living arrangements, getting into my new school and stuff like that...
> 
> Also, this chapter is mostly due to OhMyFudgeCookies, who made the comment "All I want for Christmas is the next chapter of the story. please?"


	24. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well hello dear readers of mine! It has once again been quite a(n almost) year! Of course I have moved nearly 250 kilometres and started my new school. Which is busy. Crazy busy. It's a miracle I managed to publish this... It's also due to my classmate, who is also a fan of fanfiction, so she kind of pushed me in a good way to publish this. So now I'm doing it! Anyway, it's late, I have the Japanese Writing test tomorrow (or technically today, since it's past 1 AM...), and therefore I have read it over semi-carefully. Expect a lot of drama/hurt/comfort/trauma, etc. Also, next chapter is not really going to be much of a development, I guess...? Since I'm pretty much going to write this in Draco's POV, instead of Harry's. Which is going to be really interesting, and which I'm going to really like writing! Though it'd also be quite painful. I'd like to get on it as soon as possible, but... As I said, busy life. We'll see! As always, you guys rock!

" _Lucius, dear." One look at her husband told him enough. Stepping through the window, he went to take care of Damien._

_Narcissa gently gripped her son's shoulder, and the three of them floated down. As they touched the ground, they immediately whisked away. Time would be essential that night._

* * *

His uncle was going at it again. On some days it seemed his rage was kindled without much assistance. In fact, it seemed to erupt out of nowhere, with only one outlet, as usual. This time, his face wasn't the first thing to be hit. Instead, it was stomach, which made him double over in pain, the wind knocked out of him. He gasped for breath as the expected, but painful, blow made contact with his tender flesh. He didn't think his uncle would actually _kick_ him in the stomach. But before he could lament his misfortune of being his uncle's anger outlet, another hit got to him, after he was roughly pulled up from the ground. His hair was grabbed roughly, and his face was pointed at the ceiling. His jaw bloomed in pain a moment later, and tears sprang to his eyes. He was confused and hurt beyond measure.

No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried to pretend he wasn't there and be the perfect nephew, it never seemed enough. He was always the one in the wrong, always the one who got thrown around in the end, always the one who ended up getting hurt, both mentally and physically. Tears of unfairness started to leak out, along with the bitter tears of all the pain his body endured. But yet his face wouldn't be left alone. His nose instantly bled from the impact, and the crunching sound made him think his nose was either broken, or severely injured. Fresh tears started to fall, but the fist already found its next target. Doubling over as his stomach was once more beaten, he coughed, a sob escaping him as he fell to his knees.

He was left crouching there, his hurt and confusion going unanswered, as his uncle raged on about what a nuisance he was and how he shouldn't even be _born_ in the first place. It was nothing out of the usual, but for some reason it got to him more, the wounds were ripped open all over again, made even worse by the watching figures of his aunt and cousin, mercilessly watching him, their figures seeming to laugh at him and mock him. As if to say he was a waste of space, as if he shouldn't have been born. But his uncle's tirade seemed far from over. He didn't even get a chance to crawl away, or to hide somewhere.

His face was roughly grabbed, and his cheek was struck, hard. He was roughly grabbed by his shoulders and was shaken within an inch of his life. His eyes were closed all the while, unwilling to endure more of the harsh cruelties. His eyes opened, though, as his uncle stopped shaking him around. He had a peculiar look on his face, as he stared at something. For some reason, that look chilled him to the core. His hands naturally cradled whatever his uncle was staring at, at the base of his throat. Somehow, he knew that whatever it was, it was important to him. Somehow, it felt as if someone important gave it to him. For one reason or another, he _refused_ to give that one thing up to his uncle, even if it got him unconscious in the end. Curling into a ball, his hands refused to let go of the tiny pendant. But strangely, the hands weren't able to touch it. Still cradling the pendant, he wiped away his tears.

And immediately his breath stuck in the back of his throat. The face in front of him was one he'd never seen before. His uncle got mad lots of time, but this time, it was different. This time, it seemed as if all the rage his uncle could ever muster was gathered at one place, in one time. And for the first time in his entire life, he felt _terrified_. Not scared, not startled nor fearful, but outright _terror_. His heart seemed to stop, but only a few seconds later his entire body pumped the blood around his body, as if to carve the meaning of being alive into him. His blood rushed into his ears, blocking out all other sounds but his frantic heartbeat, drumming into his ears. The last thing he saw before he clenched his eyes shut was the purple face of his uncle, veins on the verge of bursting.

A moment later, there was only pain, as his body was thrown back by an unimaginable force. He didn't have time to breathe, to _think_ about what was happening to him. His body seemed to be on fire, as his ears dimly registered the dull sound of bones cracking and snapping out of place. His breathing got stilted, as his lungs desperately tried to regain the air they lost, but were unable to gather back. A wheezing sound greeted his ears, as he tightly clenched his eyes shut to fight against the pain. It was just too much. He felt as if he was dying, as if his world only existed out of pain and suffering. He didn't even have time to sob or bemoan his fate. Silent tears streamed down and wouldn't stop. Nothing would stop. Everything was too much. He couldn't bear it. Maybe it was better to just let go. Of everything. The pain, the struggle…

But suddenly, a distant, pleasant voice rang out. Whose was it? More importantly, what was it doing here? Fear gripped at him. His uncle was still in the room. For some reason, he didn't want anything bad to befall the familiar, but distant voice. He wanted to cry out. To stop that person from coming closer. Tears of hopelessness were his only outing, as it seemed impossible to speak, let alone yell at the other person to _leave_. His panic increased as the voice came closer. He was waiting for the moment his uncle would rage at the other person. But such a thing didn't happen.

Instead, a soft hand gently grabbed his shoulder. It hurt. But it wasn't the other person's fault. Every ache in his body seemed to return, though the sensations seemed dull, as the warmth of the hand seemed to seep into his very being. It calmed him, even amidst the agony and confusion. He _knew_ this gentle hand. He _trusted_ it with his whole being, accepted everything it brought him. For now, it made his anguish disappear, though the pain was ever-present, throbbing in some places, burning in others and even making him hurt in places he didn't know he could hurt. Wanting to know who emanated such comforting warmth, he opened his eyes a crack. Immediately a cascade of light filled his vision, along with an angelic visage. A blond boy, probably his age, with pointy, otherworldly ears and eyes looked down on him with a most beautiful, yet tortured expression on his face. The halo of light gently faded, and Harry was almost regretful for its absence, as it seemed to work as a balm to his soul. Suddenly, he noticed he wasn't lying on the cold, hard ground in his aunt and uncle's place anymore. Instead he was lying on something soft and warm. He quickly came to realise he was lying in a bed, several golden-haired heads gathered around his bed. To his right, however, was and unfamiliar face. He instinctively scooted back to the person he felt most comfortable with, though his body protested in pain as he did so.

His mind still felt hazy and he quickly realised he was missing out on something. The people around him _felt_ familiar, though he didn't _know_ them. He felt confused and disorientated. Just hours, maybe minutes ago, it felt as if he was still back at his aunt and uncle's place. But looking at the people around him, it seemed as if he wasn't even living in the same _world_ anymore. Though a lot of people knew about the existence of Elves, many had not come across them. Harry was one of them. Or, at least, he was until now. Eyes roving around the room, he couldn't find a single place to settle them on. In the end, he opted to stare at silver eyes, full of worry. "Who… are you?" Harry croaked, voice hoarse and brittle, as he still found it quite hard to breathe.

The beautiful silver eyes averted themselves, darkening a bit. "My name is Draco Malfoy. We've... known each other for a while. You're currently living with us. This is my mother, Narcissa, and my father, Lucius." He gestured at his parents respectively.

Harry still didn't understand. Wasn't he at his aunt and uncle's place just now…? Three of the people seemed to look like each other. But one person stood out clearly. Still unable to make any conclusions, he asked, "What… happened?"

Once again awkward looks were exchanged, and a heavy air settled in the room. And once more, it was the blond boy he was practically clinging to who answered. "You injured your head quite severely. The doctor here confirmed you have a concussion. As such, you are suffering from memory loss. I understand it must be hard to accept and deal with, but I'll ensure you, we will do anything to help you get it back. It'll just take some time. Even we Elves are slow at healing anything concerning head trauma, especially when it results in memory loss."

Heart beating fast, Harry finally took in the rest of his surroundings. Everything around him was white. The bed sheets, the curtains, the floor, even the lights. Though they were only lit dimly. Still trying to wrap his head around all of what he heard, he muttered seemingly insignificant words, though they were true, if not odd. "I don't… like it here." The room seemed to press down on him, all the white seeming to close in on him. Hospitals and infirmaries always seemed to get on his nerves. Maybe because he had once been treated there, when a wound was so severe they just couldn't leave it, and it resulted in an agonising fever which nearly killed him.

"Astral, can Harry be moved back to Malfoy Manor?"

The brunette bit her bottom lip. "I'd really rather he stayed overnight. But if it's such a burden to him, then I don't mind him moving. However, I'd like to monitor him over the course of the week, to know if his condition worsens or not. But I need both your and Harry's permission for such a thing, so you know he's being monitored. If that's all right with the both of you, and if you let me assist Harry in going there, than I guess I could let it go."

"What… do… you… mean with monitoring?" Harry rasped.

"It's just a spell that monitors your activity, especially your vitals. In case of an emergency, the spell will act up and let me know something is the matter. I'll link the spell to Draco. If, within the minute, he gets back to me and lets me know what's wrong, then I'll rely on Draco's judgement. If he doesn't get back to me, then I'll assume it's a high priority case. After this one week, we'll see how things will work out. Does that sound good?" She tapped her finger on her crossed arms, her face stern-looking, though it still held some compromise.

"Yes… thank you." Another raspy breath left Harry's mouth.

"Good. Let's bring you back to the Manor, then. However, I won't let you walk, so just stay put on the bed. I'll levitate the mattress so you won't have to walk. And your body doesn't have to deal with the strain of another spell."

Harry nodded, before looking back at the blond boy, Draco. "Will you… stay with me?"

The blond nodded back tersely. "Of course. You just stay put. It was pretty rough."

Before Harry had the chance to ask what happened, his mattress lifted off of the bed. Breath hitching, he instinctively grabbed the sides of the bed, and encountered the slim hand of the blond, who stood up next to him. "Don't worry. I'll be with you."

Reassured, Harry loosened his grip, though his hand still covered that of Draco's, not willing to let go of the familiarity. Feeling rather silly, being levitated on a bed outside, he let his head fall back against the pillow. Everything felt hazy and unclear. His entire mind seemed jumbled and disordered. So many questions swarmed his brain, so he decided to take things slowly. Almost automatically his head turned sideways and found Draco. Observant green eyes looked at him questioningly. Harry knew the other boy was special and meant a lot to him, though his amnesia caused him to be at a loss. Were they friends? He did say they knew each other and he was even living with them… But _why_? And how long has it been since he lived there? Tears of frustration started to gather in the corner of his eyes, and he pulled up the covers so his face was hidden, his hand leaving the reassuring pale hand of his companion. Covering his mouth, tears started to fall down his face, wetting the mattress under him.

A soft hand landed on the crown of his head, the only uncovered part of him. He didn't even need to guess whom it belonged to. At the very least Draco was someone he was comfortable with, something he had never been with anyone else, except perhaps for the old woman who had saved him when he was young. The long, pale fingers ruffled his hair and stroked his head, lulling Harry into a state of near-sleep, while his anxieties seemed to settle down a bit. The air around him seemed to become warmer than the air he was in just now. Wiping away the few stray tears, he carefully lifted the cover away from his eyes. Gentle grey eyes met his green ones. "We're home, Harry. We'll bring you to your bedroom now. If something is the matter, I'm just down the hall. There's a small bell next to your bed. Just ring it if you need something."

The levitating bed stopped for a slight moment, and so did the blond. "This room right here is my bedroom. As I said, just ring if something is the matter, or you can go straight to my room, though you shouldn't move around too much. Okay?"

Harry nodded silently, head and heart muddled. The matrass moved further into the hallway, until it stopped in front of the door. The blonde woman, Narcissa opened the door, and dimmed light greeted Harry's eyes. They stepped into the room, and Harry was gently levitated out of the matrass and into the bed.

"Well then. I recommend you lie as still as possible for a while, so your injuries can recover." Astral tapped a finger against her lips, her stern eyes focussed on the black-haired youth on the bed. The bun on top of her head made her look even more of a librarian. "Try to eat food which is easy on you, like bread or oatmeal. You may walk around for small bits, but don't overdo it, and try to step foot outside the bed only when the need arises. Try to have someone with you. It might still be possible that some bones aren't healed over quite yet. Well then, if you will excuse me, I still have some data I need to process. If anything is the matter, feel free to call on me." Her low heels clicked on the floor as she walked away, Lucius and Narcissa following her down.

Draco remained in the same room, ill at ease. "Would you like me to stay a while? Or would you rather be alone?"

"Please… stay," he croaked, wincing as his throat felt liked it was being stabbed by a hundred daggers.

The blond uneasily walked around the room. "I'm sorry I can't get you any of my mother's tea. It probably would be better for your throat. However, Astral doesn't want any interference from magic or the like, as it might interfere with the spells she cast on you. I can get you some water if you'd like?"

Harry nodded, grateful. Water sounded like a great idea.

Draco lowered his head a bit. "Then I'll be right back." He walked out of the room, though he didn't close the door behind his back.

Being left alone with nothing but his thoughts, he looked around the room. It did feel a bit familiar, though the room was rather bare. He had only just woken up, but his body felt like lead and his eyes felt as if they might close anytime. His head also felt stuffy, as if he had been listening to a lecture for a few hours. Though his heart felt a bit calmer, being surrounded by the people he knew he was familiar with. None of the Malfoys had seemed or felt strange or like he didn't know them. He did wonder how he ended up here, away from his uncle, aunt and cousin. There were so many things he wanted an answer to, now that he calmed down a bit. How long had he been here? What was Draco to him? Why was he here, in this house? As a stranger, an outsider? And what on earth had caused him so many injuries, even going so far that he had amnesia? His head throbbed as he pondered these questions.

Footstep approached the bedroom and Harry looked towards the door opening. A slightly out of breath Draco entered the bedroom, a pitcher of water and a glass in his hands. Placing the glass on the table next to the bed, he carefully poured the water into the glass. The pitcher was put next to the glass of water. "I'll help you sit up. Is that all right?"

Harry nodded. Draco did the same. Grabbing a pillow propped up against the footboard, he placed it against the headboard. Carefully placing his hands under Harry's armpits, he lifted him up bit by bit, until he was propped up on the pillow. Handing the glass of water to Harry, he waited patiently for the other boy to reach for it. Trembling hands tried to grasp it, but Draco carefully brushed them aside. "Here, let me do it."

Placing the glass against Harry's lips, he tilted it a bit until the liquid entered his mouth. Making sure nothing spilled, he carefully saw to it that the other teenager drank most of the liquid in the glass. Putting it back on the table, he helped Harry down on the bed again. "I'll be sitting in the chair over there. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes." The word was barely above a sigh, as Harry's eyelids seemed to droop. Fighting to stay awake, to ask the blond about his questions, Harry tried his best to fight off the sleep. However, the only thing he noticed before he fell asleep was Draco, just taking his seat on the chair next to the other side of the bed. The feeling of familiarity washed over him, as if something similar happened, him being nursed to health by the warmth.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, Harry suddenly shot wide awake as lightning and thunder roared through the sky. He awoke being disoriented. The lightening, thunder and the different room he woke up in made his heart race. Looking around him, he noticed he was alone and the door was closed. With shaking hands he pulled the cover away and set foot on the ground. After a few attempts his legs were somewhat solid and he could move away from the bed. Eyes blurred, legs unsteady and nearing a panic attack, he fumbled for the bedroom door. His breathing was laboured, but he managed to open the door and stumble through. He nearly fell as his unsteady legs seemed to stop working and the darkness didn't seem to help his case. His body felt warm and tingly, though he didn't know why, as he only seemed focussed on getting to the door he knew about, the room with Draco in it. Trembling and stumbling, he made his way to the light oaken door.

Without bothering to knock, he opened the door and stumbled in. His eyes restlessly moved around, though he blindly walked into the room, as lightening flashed through the sky, revealing a half awake Draco, ready to step out of bed to get to Harry. He quickly stood up and moved to the swaying figure. "Harry, are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Shaking his head, he fell into Draco's arms and buried his face in his chest, hands tightly gripping onto the slender arms.

"Just wait a second, okay Harry? I have to get back at Astral or she'll come rushing."

The words flew over Harry's head, as yet another flash thundered through the sky. Yet more murmuring and words were said, though Harry couldn't make anything out. He was gently led to the side of the bed and was sat down. Draco took place next to him. "Did the thunder wake you?" Draco asked gently as he tried to peer through the darkness.

Harry's hand still latched onto Draco's upper arm, shaking lightly as he tried to gain his breath and formulate words. In the end deciding to just nod, he quietly sat there, as another bolt flashed through the sky. Grey eyes peered worriedly into his, before a hand reached towards his face.

"You can sleep here if you'd like." The softly whispered words were accompanied by a soft hand brushing away the tears on Harry's face. Feeling a bit startled, he instinctively pulled away a bit. Reaching for his face with his own trembling hand, what his fingertips encountered was the wet of his eyes. He hadn't realised he had been crying. Draco's hand wiped the stray tears away, before he pulled back the covers. "Here. I'll sleep on the other side. If something is the matter, don't be afraid to call on my again, okay?"

Nodding shakily, Harry laid down on the soft bed, heart calming down. As Draco covered him with the duvet, a quick flash of something familiar flashed through his mind, of him spending the night here after a nightmare. Following Draco with his eyes, he tried to figure out whether or not the picture he saw in his mind was truth or not. Lifting up the covers, Draco stepped into bed as another flash flew through the sky, lighting up the room once more. Immediately pulling the duvet up over his head, Harry tried to curl up into a ball. Tentative fingers drew around his shoulders, inviting him in. Taking the proffered warmth, he scooted over to Draco's side until he felt comfortable enough with another human's body, as the thunder seemed to keep on get worse and worse.

"Thank you," he muttered as the half-embrace lulled him to sleep. He wasn't awake for long enough to hear the reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> And so far, we've come to the end! I've had quite a lot of trouble, writing this chapter, since I really had to be in the right kind of mood to write this. Also, I'll leave behind these little tidbits I sometimes put into my fics to not forget them/future reference/ideas, etc. Thought you might like it if you know what kind of stupid things I think up or how I phrase them XD.
> 
> "Harry gets a nightmare. Being scared, he goes back to Draco's room and crawls into bed! Tada!
> 
> "Was it you… who calmed me… with your hand? It… felt warm.""
> 
> またこのつぎまでね！

**Author's Note:**

> Welt(e)rusten: Sleep well.
> 
> Castanea: (Spoken as Kas-tan-ia) Latin for Chestnut.
> 
> Wees voorzichtig: Be careful.
> 
> Zal ik doen, Mam: I will, Mum.


End file.
